Hogwarts University
by ears
Summary: AU. this is a fic in which the characters are muggles. Lot's of humor, more drunken ramblings will be coming.. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Introduction

**Part One, or Year One**

Introduction to _Hogwarts University_

When Harry James Potter was fifteen months of age; his parents, James Potter and Lily Evans Potter tragically died in a car crash, in which their son the aforementioned Harry survived. Screaming while he received a cut on his forehead that was shaped like a lightning bolt from the flying shards of glass.

James Potter was the head of a rather successful business, ran by his family for generations. His mother died while he was young and his father just five years previous, so Harry you see is now the sole remaining Potter.

Now, about that business of the Potter's. It was left to James' friend and Associate, Peter Pettigrew.

But as for young Harry, he was sent to his only remaining blood relatives, his Mother's sister, Petunia Evans Dursley, her husband Vernon, and their son Dudley.

His Maternal Grandparents had both died within the previous year, unfortunately, of emphysema and ovarian cancer.

Pettigrew arranged and paid for the Potter's funeral, and also he arranged for the reading of there will as well, which he had been the keeper of.

Now much to the Dursley's chagrin, nothing but some property and the contents of a trunk, were left for little Harry.

Unbeknownst to the Dursley's, however, A fund had been set up for Harry as well, which Pettigrew told them nothing of because he was pocketing and squandering the money set aside for Harry. That was to be used by his caretakers for Harry.

The absence of any monetary amount to help Petunia and her husband, Vernon raise her sister's son, very much outraged the Dursley's, whom had received several thousand pounds for themselves and some bonds for their son, Dudley.

When the Dursley's took the tyke home, Vernon suggested, "Let's throw him in the cupboard."

"Oh, Vernon, we can't do that to Lily's son. He's got to have his own room!"

"Fine, I'll set up the small bedroom for him."

"Thank you, dear."

Suffice to say, Harry James Potter got a room. It would be his room for the remainder of his time at the Dursley's.

As Harry grew older, he was assigned numerous chores, till when he was thirteen and in his third year of secondary school, got a job at a local market.

"Well you won't be getting any spending money from us now, boy and your grades better stay up!" Vernon had told him.

Harry you see, attended Stonewall Secondary School, while his cousin, Dudley, whom Harry was his favorite punching bag, went to Smeltings Academy, a private boarding school that Harry's Uncle Vernon had attended in his day, as well.

Harry had few acquaintances and even fewer friends...

He is now eighteen and on his way to Hogwarts University in Scotland, and because of being numbers one and two in their graduating classes, he was driving to Scotland with one of his only friends.

AN: Thank You to My beta reader, Jenna Kathleen, My friend Autumn, whom let's me bounce ideas off of her and to boarding-las for giving me tips on Scotland, THANK YOU! And thanks to those of you who reviewed the original Introduction. Next Chapter I'll get up whenever I can, I'm still sick, so it sucks, especially because I only have 3 weeks left of school and a whole lot of work I need to get cracking on. Please Review.

ears


	2. Thoughts on the past seventeen months

chapter one.. Thoughts on the past seventeen months.

Hi, I'm Harry Potter and I'm going to tell you about the last year and a half of my life. Well maybe not the last year and a half, just the latter half of my sixth year at Stonewall Secondary School onward.

On the first day of that term, I met my best friend. You see, up until then, I'd only really had one okay friend, Dean Thomas... yeah the Captain of the football team, all around good guy, great artist, popular, yeah, the complete opposite of me, the quiet, introverted, workaholic since I was five and given my first list of chores by my Aunt and Uncle.

Back to the meeting of my best friend... okay, now you maybe wondering why me the Eighteen year old has decided this is my best friend... well she is! Okay, she just is, and _no_ I'm not in love with her, she's just my best friend. And no, we've never dated.

Why am I explaining this to myself?

I was late to school on this Monday morning and barely made it to my new first hour on time, Chemistry, I sat in the first chair I saw, right in front, next to a pretty brown haired girl... I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! DID NOT! Okay... maybe I did.. what! A guy can't admire his best friend? Well, I sat next to a girl with her head barried in a book and her bag overflowing with what else, more books.

I'd never had a class with her before.. though I had passed her in the halls.

To my doom, though in reality great luck, after Professor Janeway chastised my forgetting to take off my knit hat, much to my embarrassment.

Next she announced our partners for the term would be the person we happened to be sitting next to.

Hermione Granger is her name and right there was the first time she'd faced the wrath of my cousin Dudley's friends.

Dudley fortunetly was off at boarding school, thank the gods! (I'm leaving this open to anyones interpretation whether they believe in one or many :-))

If he had went to school with me for another seven years I would have gone bloody mad, but fortunetly he went to Uncle Vernon's Alma mater, Smeltings.

Back to my story, Hermione and I paired up again in history, for the project assigned that day, Thank you Dean, for having a new girlfriend that day, to occupy you.

You see, normally, it would have been Dean and I, unless he had a new girlfriend, then I'd try all in my power to go at it alone, but today, I was brave as was Hermione and we asked each other at the same time if the other would like to be each others partner, obviously we both did.

That Saturday was the first time I'd EVER had anyone over at my Aunt and Uncle's home on Privet Drive, And let me tell you, boy was it embarrassing... every time Hermione ever came over, Uncle Vernon would ask snidely, if she was my girlfriend... we've always replied the truth, No.. oddly, he always seems disappointed... lets just say Uncle Vernon is losing his mind or he's trying to provoke me so he can kick me out.

The very funny thing about Hermione and me becoming friends was the fact we were numbers one and two in our year and both dreadful at making friends. Yet, with each other we quickly became best mates, as Dean would say, maybe we were lonely in our solitary existences or we just clicked together...

We both worked our arses off on school work, and read constantly. Me so I could keep up with assignments, she for fun. She's more intelligent then me and I'd bet if she barely ever studied she could have passed with flying colors regardless, but me, if I didn't work hard... I would have been flunking out and working at Surrey Foods for the rest of my life.

It's funny.. if I'd never become friends with Hermione Granger, I would never have even applied to where she, myself and Dean are attending for college; Hogwarts University in Scotland.

Dean got recruited for the football team. Hermione and myself got scholarships as well, I'm glad for that, or I shant have afforded going where we're heading.

It seems so very odd that just... well seventeen months ago we were just a couple of anonymous faces passing in the halls and now we're off to college! The same one, I'm told, my parents attended!

I'm really glad Hermione told her parents to shove off and let her drive us to school... that was embarrassing, sitting in the car as her parents told her good bye. Whew was I glad I wasn't her... though my Aunt and Uncle were really quite horrible. I've always thought they'd be jumping for joy the day they got rid of me.. or as Uncle Vernon called me, "Free loading little brat..." and unsurprisingly they were.

Aunt Petunia kept crying, laughing and smiling and Uncle Vernon gruffly threatened that if I didn't do well I better not come back. Well, that was expected! Though he also said, if I didn't, he'd come to Scotland and kick my arse, so I guess somethings never change.

"Harry," Hermione said, "Hey Potter!"

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah.. just reminicing."

"On what?"

"The last seventeen months."

"Ah... yeah.. it's wierd isn't it?"

"It is! Can you believe we're off to Hogwarts?"

"Can you believe I had to threaten you to even apply?"

He laughed, "I'm glad you did!"

"Me too, or I'd be all alone again."

"So would I, I'd be .. I guess still in Surrey going to school with my cousin."

Hermione stuck out her tongue in disgust and said, "Ugh!"

"I know!"

"It was a total shock to meet him after meeting you. Your personalities clash and he's just such a selfish spoiled bastard."

"So you agree with my assesment of what I told you he's like before you met him?"

"YES! Whole heartedly."

He laughed, "So how much longer do you reckon till we get to Hogsmeade?"

"My guess is a half hour, considering the last sign a half hour ago."

"Alright."

"Eager to get out of the car are you?"

"Very much so. I didn't think sleeping in the car last night would be so uncomfortable."

"It was fine."

"Hermione, if you recall, there's too many things blocking my seat from reclining."

"Oh, right, sorry."

"That's okay."

"It was quite funny to watch your head loll around when you were sleeping this morning."

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically.

"No problem," she grinned back.

AN: Hello, here I am with Chapter One, just got it back from my beta, Thank you to Jenna Kathleen. And thank you to the girl from Scotland who let me pick her brain on things Scottish, THANK YOU! I hope you all enjoy this, and please review.

AN#2: Expect slow updates after Chapter Two.. which will be posted either later this week or next week. I have a massive project for drawing due Friday.. I finally started it last night… I have a research paper due a week from Thursday… and Exams are the week following next.. so unless I go crazy and write through the night like last term… there probably won't be too many updates till I have vacation, four months off! Well, not exactly cause I have to get a job.

Thanks for reading… and review please.


	3. Meet the Roommates

**_Chapter Two.. Meet the Roommates & The Last Nameless Roommate_**

They arrived in Hogsmeade Village in just under two days, exceeding the speed limit helped accelerate the time frame of arrival.

Hermione drove through the village and onto the University grounds, following the signs to the campus welcome building, to find out which residence halls they were in and to pick up their keys before driving to the dormitories.

They were both assigned to the same hall, and floor, though the map showed their rooms on opposite ends of the second floor, the red floor, rooms 218A and 268B, Hermione in the former and Harry in the latter, both had suites with three other roommates.

Hermione parked in the lot near the dorms, which she had a parking permit for and Harry grabbed his duffel and a box of his things while Hermione grabbed things of her own, before locking her car.

"Hermione, do you want me to help you with your things after I get to my room?"

"If you like and you still have things in my car."

"Oh, right! After I make it to my room... I'll meet you back out here?"

"Check my room, 218A first."

"Okay."

"I hope our roommates are okay," Hermione worried.

"Just think Hermione, you may get the one with green hair!"

"Thanks Harry."

He smiled, "No problem."

Hermione's room was almost halfway between the stairs, while Harry's was on the other side of the building.

When Harry arrived to his room, one of the dorms two beds was occupied by things, so Harry took the unoccupied bed, near the window and set his things upon it before heading off towards Hermione's room.

Hermione's room was unoccupied and empty except for the two beds, dressers and desks, so she took the bed with it's head on the wall next to the window on the left, before heading back out to her car, bumping into Harry on the way out, "Harry come on."

"Already found your room?" He asked.

"Yes, you?"

"Yep."

"Meet your roommate, yet?"

"No, you?"

"My room was empty. I took my pick of the beds."

"Excellent, my roommate took one bed already so I took the other, though I prefer the one I've got. It's by the window.

"So is mine."

"Great."

They got out to the car and Harry grabbed the rest of his things, linens and such, and said, "I'll come out and help you after I drop off the rest of my stuff."

"You don't have to."

"No, I will."

Harry took the rest of his things the route up the stairs and the path to his room. When he reached the door it opened, "Hey is this your room?" Drawled the blonde bloke who opened the door.

"Yeah, is it yours as well?" Harry asked.

"It is," He replied as Harry dumped his things on his bed.

"Do you have a lot of stuff?" asked the blonde.

"No, this is the last of my things."

"Excellent! So we won't be drowning in our things like our other roommates."

"I guess not."

"I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way," He stuck his hand out and Harry took it, "Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, Potter."

"You too, Malfoy."

"Where are you from?"

"I grew up in Surrey, went to Stonewall Secondary. Where did you go?"

"Smeltings Academy, it's a private school, outside London."

"I know, my cousin went there."

"Who is your cousin?"

"Dursley, Dudley Dursley."

"That fat, slob arse is your cousin?"

"Yes. Unfortunately."

"I hated that bastard."

"Didn't we all?"

"I think we'll get along if we both despise Dudley Dursley."

"I concur on that one."

"One of the people we share this suite with went to Stonewall."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Come on," And Malfoy opened the door behind the main door and Harry followed him into a room where and red head and "Thomas!" Harry exclaimed.. were setting up a Television.

"Potter!" Dean slapped him on the back, "How are you, Potter, haven't seen you since you passed out on your birthday at Granger's."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem, mate."

"So Thomas, not going to introduce your friend?" asked the red head.

"Harry Potter," Harry stuck out his hand.

"Ron Weasley," the red head answered shaking Harry's hand.

Harry looked at his watch, "I have to go help my friend unload her car. Catch all of you later."

"Does Potter have a girlfriend?" Drawled Malfoy.

"No."

"Who is it Harry? Hermione?"

"Yeah, I drove up with her."

"Really?" asked Dean mischievously.

"Oh, come on! We're just best friends."

"Sure you say now, but after a few shots and beers you say otherwise."

"Sure Dean, sure, later, nice to meet you Malfoy, Weasley."

"You too, Potter."

"Where's he going?" asked Ron after Harry left.

"To help Hermione Granger, a friend of ours from school. His best friend."

"So you know Potter from school. What's he like?" asked Malfoy, whom was rooming with Potter.

"Shy dude, sense of humor, sarcastic, brooding, big temper, when he lets it fly. Not a bad football player, I begged him every year to join, always came up with some sorry arse excuse."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"He had a job and I don't know when he ever got much sleep, either. He worked himself ragged, he had a twenty three block walk to school and back everyday, I gave him a ride some afternoons after I got my license, usually just dropped him off at his job. Hermione lived further out then him, she gave him rides after they became friends, just about everyday. She's a wretched brilliant bugger, scary how brilliant at times, he's no slouch either, but what she can get in a sec, he works his arse at. I suggest we stay out of the way if either go into a tirade."

"What kind of tirade?"

"Hermione is out of her bloody mind about getting assignments done, Harry gets them done.. Though I'm not sure how he'll be with free time, he hasn't had much if any free time since year three at Stonewall."

"So the kid never has any fun?" Ron asked.

"Yep, I think the most fun he's had recently would be his birthday. Damn was that hilarious! He was so hammered. I'm glad Hermione's parents were out of town that weekend or we would have had no place to go and do that."

"Did you trash the house or something?" asked Draco.

"Nah, just the three of us. I didn't drink much, but kept giving them more, I had plans the next day. They're fucking happy drunks. It was absolutely hilarious."

"I bet. My twin brothers threw a huge bash for their eighteenth, the house and yard were a wreck, we were lucky we got it cleaned in time. Mum and Dad never knew a thing, it was wicked. Mum was so pissed when they took me out for my eighteenth.. I thought she was going to kill us. How about you, Draco?"

"I was in boarding school, but a couple of my mates filched some alcohol from the Profs, it wasn't pretty the next day... I went to class, but I looked like hell and could barely keep my eyes open... it wasn't pleasant, but we didn't get caught so all was well."

The other two laughed, "That's for sure."

Hermione unlocked her door and she and Harry entered her dorm room with the last of her things, to see someone in a blue hooded sweatshirt, hood up sprawled on the bed opposite Hermione's with luggage surrounding the person.

Hermione dropped what she was carrying on her bed, "Hi, are you my roommate?" Hermione asked the person.

"Yeah, I guess, if this is your room as well as it is mine," she answered in a voice that contained hints of English, Irish and another accent Hermione couldn't identify.

"Yeah, it is, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Hey Hermione, can I drop your stuff?"

"Sorry, Harry, yeah go ahead, going back to your room?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

"I'm Mel."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too, Hermione, was it?"

"Yeah."

"So was that a friend of yours?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded.

"Cool. Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to konk out now."

"Okay, why?"

"I'm tired."

"But.. don't you want to get situated before you go to sleep?"

"I have tomorrow, don't I?"

"Yeah.. you do."

"Then there we have it, don't mind me, I'll just put my headphones on, go ahead don't be shy, unpack. This time change blows. Five hours difference, well I'm going to sleep." Hermione's roommate pulled on her headphones and cranked up the volume.. and started to mumble the first song ("One week since sh.."), pulling a blanket out of her pile and went to sleep, among her clutter.

Hermione on the other hand, started to unpack.

Two hours later, or around seven o' clock, there was a knock on Hermione's door.

"Who is it?" She asked before opening the door.

"Harry," replied the knocker from the other side of the door.

"Harry, how's your unpacking going?" She inquired after opening the door.

"Great!" He lied, "Would you like to grab a bite to eat with myself and my roommates? Your roommate can join if she likes."

"I'd love to and Mel is sleeping."

"Sleeping! Already?"

"Yeah, she said something about a five hour time change before cranking up her music and going to sleep."

"Ah, so are you coming?"

Of course."

"So have you met all of your roommates, yet?"

"Wait... there's more?"

"Is there a door behind this one?" He asked tapping her door.

"Yeah."

"It leads to a small lounge area, study room type of thing, though in my dorm it's the television, game room."

Hermione shook her head, "Will you be able to get any studying done in your room?"

"Hopefully, Draco doesn't seem bad, seems like he's the type to want to do well.. Dean and his roommate though.. Dean you know will take a lot of art courses and the Ron Weasley fellow seems to be the type to major in ten pins and the pub... though we'd all love to major in those subjects," Harry joked in a serious tone.

"Are you serious?"

"Seriously, no, just wanted to ruffle you."

"Oh, thanks Harry, a real gem you are."

"Sheesh, I shant have thought you'd take the joke so terribly."

"Shut up, Harry!"

He grinned, "Ready to go, my dear?"

"Don't start and yes."

He took her arm and she shoved him away, before he pushed back before putting his arm around her and getting a good hold of her, "Ha ha! I've got you!"

"I don't think so, Potter," She replied as she easily took his arm off her and gave him a shove.

"Fine, fine, I concede," He replied sadly and mock seriously.

"Hey Potter, leave the damsel alone. Hermione, how are you?" Dean greeted being followed by a red-head and a blonde.

"I'm no damsel, I could kick your arse, Thomas. I'm Excellent and yourself?"

"Oww, Language Granger, but I'm Great and Hermione, these blokes here are my roommate, Ron Weasley and Harry's roommate, Draco Malfoy."

Ron nodded, while Draco aristocratically said, "Lovely to meet you, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy."

"Please call me Draco."

Hermione smiled, "And I'm Hermione."

Draco smiled back, "Come on, come on. Let's go find someplace to eat, shall we?" Asked Dean.

The crowd murmured in accent.

"And we're not going to the vending machines, Weasley."

"Aw!" Ron exclaimed as his stomach rumbled.

"Should we try in town?" asked Dean, since the town of Hogsmeade surrounded the University.

"Why not," Draco said and everyone else nodded, "Delay the dorm food for another day." And everyone else nodded in agreement as they all followed the well beaten path and walked through village, passing a decrepit looking pub, and a frilly rosy looking tea shop and then saw something that looked like a place to eat, "The Three Boomerangs."

Dean led the way to a corner, circular booth. Draco slid in followed by Harry and Hermione on the end and on the other side of Draco sat Ron and Dean.

"Good evening Dears, I'm Madam Rosmerta, Can I start you off with any drinks?" Madam Rosmerta asked as she handed them there menus.

"Beer," the guys all chorused, all being of legal drinking age.

"And you, Miss?"

"The same," She said confidently, her birthday, was less then a month away...

"Which kind would you all like, House brew," The Older woman was cut off.

"Yeah, we'll all have the house brew," Dean confirmed.

Madam Rosmerta went to get there drink order.

"What if I didn't want the house beer, Thomas?"

"Oh, sod off, Malfoy!"

"Chill out, I was just aggravating you Thomas, beer is beer, even if it's cheap and watered down!"

"He's right," Ron replied.

"Here ye are," Madam Rosmerta said as she handed out the mugs of beer to be passed around the five of them.

"Do all of you go to Hogwarts?" She asked never setting eyes on these young men and woman before.

"Yeah, we all start our first year next week," Hermione answered.

"Wonderful, should be a brilliant experience," Madam Rosmerta looked at Harry, "You, you look familiar."

"Uh.. I do?" Harry asked.

"Yes, did either of your parents go to Hogwarts?"

"Uh.. ye... uh... I think so.."

"What's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Was James Potter your father?"

"Yes."

"And Lily Evans your Mother?"

"Yes," Harry answered again.

"Ah, your father, such a prankster.. oh and your mother, absolutely brilliant! Complemented each other splendidly! Of course, they didn't get a long at first, he being the rich boy from prep school and she the brilliant one from public school. Your father had a friend really rather unremarkable fellow, roommates they were, Peter Pettigrew."

Draco tensed next to Harry and Harry turned and looked at him, Malfoy's eyes set firmly on his mug, knuckles white, as he sat clutching it.

"Went into business together after graduating. Did you know that?"

"No, ma'am, I didn't," Harry replied, internally wondering if this Peter Pettigrew was the Rat his Aunt and Uncle spoke of as a friend of his parents, 'There friend, your godfather, the Rat!' He remembered his Uncle saying, even though it was Uncle Vernon saying that, He agreed with his Uncle, what kind of slime ball never visited his supposed godson?

"It was so sad to here the news of your parents deaths, so young and with you being only one years old and all."

"Uh, hm.." Harry nodded.

"Oh, dear, Are you all ready to order?"

"I'll have the Shepard's Pie," Draco spoke up.

"The Roast beef dinner," Ron said.

Madam Rosmerta turned to Dean, "The Chicken dinner," he said.

"And you, Miss?"

"Oh, the Fish and Chips."

"And you, Mister Potter?"

"The Pasty."

"Your dinners shall be ready shortly and don't hesitate to ask if you need anything," The Bar Maid told the teenagers.

All of them had a couple of beers, though Ron and Dean drank a fair few more then there dinner partners. It was with much luck, that Harry and Draco didn't have to carry them home after the delicious meal at The Three Boomerangs, the establishment of Madam Rosmerta.

_**The Last Nameless Roommate..**_

...  
The boys and Hermione seperated at the turn to the hall to their rooms. Hermione unlocked her dorm room and quietly crept through the room to her dresser, taking out her pajamas, before going and opening the bathroom door.

"AH!" Came the voice of a dirty blonde headed girl, whom had been brushing her teeth.

"Sorry,"

Hermione apologized.

The girl waved her arm, spit, rinsed her mouth a couple of tmes and said, "It's okay, so are you the only one in there?"

"Oh, no, I have a roommate, you?"

"Yeah, do you want to trade?"

"That bad?"

"Maybe," the girl smiled, "I'm Luna."

"Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you."

"And you as well."

"Hey Lovegood, are you almost done?" yelled... well presumebly Luna's roommate.

"Our loo mate is in here."

"Well, can I at least brush my teeth?" Complained a blonde, pugish girl, whom entered the bathroom.

"Pansy, this is Hermione Granger."

"Hello, I'm Pansy Parkinson, lovely to meet you." Pansy said with aristocratic undertones.

"You as well."

"So do you have a roommate as well?"

"Oh yes."

"Where is she?"

"Sleeping, she introduced herself, said something about a time change and went to sleep."

"What is her name?" Asked the two girls, Hermione just met.

"Mel."

"Mel what?"

"I have no idea. She didn't say a last name."

"Hm?" Luna asked looking puzzled.

"She never said her last name?" Asked Pansy incrediously.

"Never.. but we only chated for around five minutes."

"Oh.."

"That explains it!"

"So where are you from Hermione?" asked Pansy.

"Surrey, that's outside London."

"Ah, yes, I'm from around London as well, though where did you attend school?"

"Stonewall Secondary School."

"Public school then?"

"Yeah and you?"

"Priscilla's Boarding School for Girls," she said her pug nose high.

"Lovely," Hermione commented, before turning to Luna, "Where are you from Luna?"

"Ottery Saint Catchpole, my Father runs a periodical, The Quibbler. Father homeschooled me because we travelled fairly often, suffice to say, I finished a year early."

"So your only seventeen then?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, till April."

"I turn eighteen later this month."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I turn nineteen in January," says Pansy.

"Lovely," Says Hermione as Luna smiles dreamily, "I love January, perfect time for snorkacks! Birthing season, you know."

"Yes..." Hermione said oddly, "Well, I've had a long day, it was nice to meet you both, Good night." And Hermione started to brush her teeth. 

"Good night, Hermione," Luna said dreamily, while Pansy waved, as she had finally started to brush her teeth.

After brushing her teeth, Hermione closed the bathroom door and walked to her bed, before going beneath the blankets and off to sleep to dream about... well we won't go into that... though I can say Harry's dreaming about all his insecurities!

:

AN: Extremely sorry for the long wait.. but exams.. for me (and my beta.. THANK YOU JENNA).. prevented her from getting them to me, thank you, Jenna.

Okay.. the roommate with green hair line in the beginning that Harry's says to Hermione was my running joke with one of my friends before we went off to college last summer.. she was going to the dorms.. I was off to the supposedly #2 (who are they kidding, #2..we've been #1 since the 60's, New Jersey, right..) murder city in the country, good old, Detroit, to live with my grandmother while attending school. Ok.. enough of my stupid rambling.. Okay.. I'm sorry to say this.. but updates may be slow and irratic.. because I don't know where I'll be this summer.. I'm going back to where I used to live.. or I'm going to Minnesota.. I'll post whenever I can, and if all else fails, this will continue with regular updates come the fall. I'm going back to where I used to live this weekend and I may be back down here next week.. but as of yet.. I'm not sure.. so you may be getting updates then.. but after that I'm back to who knows where. If you'd like to join my yahoo group, email me with your email address or go from the link on my bio page, the group is linked from there. Thank you all.. please review.. and Thank you to those who have. 

The song Mel is singing herself to sleep is: One Week, by The Barenaked Ladies from there Stunt album, it's also on their Greatest Hits.


	4. Early Morning Introductions

**_Chapter Three.. Early Morning Introductions  
_**  
Five am, the next day, Mel awoke, stood up to go to the bathroom, and tripped over her duffel bag (which over the course of the night had ended up on the floor) with a lound THUMP.

"BLOODY HELL, What was that?" Hermione sat up and looked around, "Hey, you okay.. what time is it?" Hermione yawned.

"I'm fine and according to your clock, it's five o one am."

"Why are you up so early?" Hermione yawned again.

"It's ten my time, just go back to sleep, I'll be quiet."

"Okay," Hermione replied sleepily, befoe laying back down and after a few minutes was asleep once more.

Mel on the other hand was wide awake and refreshed from a wonderful sleep. She went into the bathroom used the toilet, went back into the dorm room for her toothbrush and toothpase and went back into the bathroom.

Admist brushing her teeth, someone from the ajoining dorm room entered. "Oh, sorry."

Mel took her toothbrush from her mouth and said, "Nah, tis 'kay," before shoving it back into her mouth to continue brushing.

The dirty blonde haired girl started to brush her teeth as well at the second sink. Mel spit and rinsed and waited for the other girl to be finished.

The long blonde haired girl turned to Mel once she had finished brushing and rinsing her teeth, "Hello," She greeted Mel, "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Mel," Mel replied, "What're you doing up so early, Luna?"

"My roommate, she snores like a bloody Jackhammer!"

Mel laughed, "Wanna find some grub?"

Luna looked puzzled, "I don't think I want to eat worms."

"Food, Luna!"

"At five-fifteen in the morning and in our pajamas, why not!"

"Excellent!"

Luna grabbed her dorm key and they left through Hermione and Mel's room out the door.

A little while later, the two young woman were in the basement of the Residence hall, "FUCK!"

"What?" Asked Luna.

"I only have American currency."

Luna dug in her pajama pocket.. and pulled out lint, "I left my money in my dorm, sorry Mel."

"Nah, it's okay. Hey that's Hermione's friend! I wonder what he's doing up this early? Shall we go say hi?"

"Alright, as long as we're not listening to the pug-faced Jackhammer!"

"I second that," Mel confirmed, which caused Luna to look at her oddly, it had been Mel's suggestion.

"Hey," Mel and Luna walked up to Hermione's friend with black hair and glasses and a black fellow whom were playing table tennis.

"Hey Hermione's friend... Henry... No... Herb... No.. HARRY, Hey Harry," she called out to the black haired fellow with glasses.

Harry stopped the ping pong ball that was just sent his way and answered, "Yes? Do I know you?"

"Well, uh. I'm your friend Hermione's roommate."

"Oh, yeah, Mel was it?"

"Uh, hmm."

"Did you really kip as soon as you got here?" Dean asked.

"Indeed I did and you are?"

"Dean Thomas."

"Lovely ta meet ya, Dean."

"You as well, Mel," He grinned.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," Luna introduced herself to Harry and Dean.

"One of Hermione's roommates as well?" Asked Dean.

Luna and Mel nodded.

"Nice to meet you," Harry and Dean replied.

"Oh, yes, you as well," Luna replied absently.

"What are you lovely ladies doing up so early?" Dean inquired of the blonde and brunette.

"I'm not used to this time change yet," Mel answered, which Luna followed with, "My roommate's snoring awoke me."

"We concur with that," added Dean and Harry in unison.

"Do either of you have any.. um.. pounds?" Inquired Mel, before she added, "I only have American money."

"Yeah," Harry said, digging in the right front pocket of his decrepit, no knees, and shredded around the ankles and feet blue jeans. 

He pulled his wallet out of his right front pocket, riffled through it and declared, "How about I treat all of you to breakfast from the vending machines?"

"Great Idea, mate!" Dean exclaimed, "Your lucky Ron's not here."

"You don't have to," Mel said, "I can pay you back."

"No, no."

The group made there way to the vending machines, "Coffee, Hot Chocolate, or Tea?" Harry asked his three companions.

"Tea," replied Dean, while Mel said, "Coffee!" and Luna, "Hot Chocolate," Four times Harry put sixty-five cents into the machine for each individual drink and handed them to the others, before he moved over to the snack machine, "Donuts sound good to everyone? No ones allergic to chocalate are they?"

"Sounds good."

"Yum."

"Chocolate." (uh imagaine Homer Simpson...)

This time Harry put in eighty cents for each individual package, retrieved them from the slot and the two young men and two young women went and say at a few of the numerous couches in one of the study areas of the basement.

After they were all settled and half lying down, Mel asked the other three a question, "Where are all three of ya from?"

"Surrey," answered Harry and Dean, while Luna replied, "Ottery St. Catchpole."

"And where are you from Mel?" Dean inquired.

"Well... hm.. the last place or overall?"

"Uh, how about overall?" Harry asked.

"Okay, I was born in Ireland, lived there for a few years, then we moved over here for a few years and when I was seven we moved to the United States where my Dad's from and moved around there a bit, and now I'm back over here at my Mother's urging."

"So your Mum's Irish?" Asked Dean.

"Yeah.. and my Dad's a whole mixture."

"Of what?" Luna said detached and off hand.

"Oh, um.. let me see, German, Danish, Belgian, French and American Indian," She ticked the ethnicites off of her fingers.

"Wow!" Dean exclaimed, "That's a lot of nationalites." 

"Yeah," Mel agreed.

"How do you keep all of that straight? It's makes me relieved to just be English," Luna said.

Mel laughed, "Oh, it's not a problem, hell I didn't even know all of 'em till a couple of years ago."

"Really?" asked Dean, "And why not?"

"Oh, adopted grandma is why, turns out she was adopted by her birth mother's sister, now that her parents are all dead, their brother, my great-uncle finally told her the truth."

"Damn!"

"Your tellin' me," Mel replied, "So now you all know all about me, how about you, were you all born where you say your from?"

"My parents were still living in London when I was born, Dad and I didn't move to Ottery St. Catchpole till after Mum died, though my parents had the house there, we were all planning on moving there, but Mum.. she well, she died before we moved.. we stayed in London because that was where her Doctors' were. We moved to start a new life as Dad put it, plus Mum, I guess didn't like the idea of raising me in the city."

"How old were you when your Mum died, Luna?" Harry asked.

"Eight."

"At least you got to know your Mother," Harry replied, "That's a positive."

"It is, and I'm glad I at least got to know her for a short while."

Harry nodded, closing his eyes, "You okay, mate?" Dean asked Harry and patted his friends shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm good," Harry replied, clearly to Dean he was not. So Dean went next.

"Well, I was born in West Ham, a suburb of London and lived there till just before I started secondary school in Surrey."

"Not going to tell about your siblings, Deanie boy?" Harry urged.

"Okay Harrykins," Dean grinned cheekily. "I'm the oldest, I was raised by my Mum and step-Dad, and I have three sisters and a little brother, Harry?" Dean added.

"Oh.. I guess it's my turn, okay, I lived in Surrey from fifteen months of age till, well a couple of days ago. Uh, I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle.. and I have a cousin there as well. I was born in London and lived there till I was fifteen months."

"Say that quick enough there, mate?"

"Shut up, Dean," Harry retorted.

"What happened to your parents, Harry.. uh.. if you don't mind me asking, eh?" Mel asked.

"No.. they died in a car wreck when I was fifteen months."

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Mel replied.

"In a car wreck, how horrible! My.. my Mum.. died in her own bed.. at least, I'm sorry Harry."

"It's okay, I'm fine, I've had my whole life to get over it," Harry responded scathingly, before replying calmly, "Hey, I'm going to go take a shower, It was wonderful to meet you Luna and you as well, Mel, see you later, Dean."

"Bye mate."

"Nice to meet you, Harry." Harry waved before walking through the door and down the hall to the stairs.

...

Once back in his room, Harry crashed back to bed rather then showering to stay with the day.

This may be the last chapter for awhile.. at least till next week.

Please Review.


	5. Chapter4Part 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: I WILL BE GONE FOR UP TO THREE MONTHS WITHOUT OR WITH LIMITED ACESS TO A COMPUTER.. DON'T WORRY THOUGH I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS.. **and the final chapters of The Wedding will be written as well. **I will post whenever I have a chance.. or I'll see if my beta reader or someone will post for me.. or I'll at least email them to my yahoo group.. _Now onto chapter four, part one. THIS IS UNBETAED!_**

**Hogwarts University-Chapter Four **

Once back in his room, Harry crashed back to bed rather then showering and staying with the day.

"Hey Potter! Do you always sleep till noon?" Draco yelled at his roommate.

"Shut the bloody fuck up, Malfoy!"

"Sheesh! Not a morning person there Scarhead?"

"What 'cha call me?"

"Scarhead? Well Potter, you do have a rather distinctive scar on your forehead."

"Thanks a lot, Ratface. You know your face is quite pointy and rat-like."

They both stared at eachother, before Malfoy broke the tension, "Do you always wake up in such a foul mood?"

"Do you always snore like a foghorn?"

"Was I?"

"Yeah," Harry replied eyes blazing.

"Oh, sorry about that, should go away soon, I have an ear infection. I snore when I have one of those."

"Only when you have those?"

"Yeah."

"Good, so eventually I'll be able to sleep without being on the brink of collapse?"

"Yeah, hopefully."

"Thanks, real assuring there, Malfoy."

"Your welcome, Potter. Oh and I suggest brushing your teeth, because your breath stinks."

"Fuck off!" Harry replied as he went to the loo.

Malfoy on the otherhand went into the "living room" area. "Hey Thomas, is Potter always in a bad mood in the morning?"

"Depends. Did you wake him up?"

"I did."

"Bad move mate, either let him, or an alarm clock.. oh and the few times he fell asleep in class, he was usually happier after being woken by Hermione."

"Why?"

"He's not a morning person, I'd say... though he usually mellows around her.. anyway."

"Okay, thanks for the advice... uh, who're your friends?"

"Oh, Hermione's roommates Mel and Luna Lovegood."

"Hello Ladies, I'm Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you."

"You as well, Draco," replied Luna.

While Mell grunted because she was currently in the process of playing a racing game with Ron on the playstation.

A few minutes later Harry came into the room, as Mel roared, "YES! YOU DIE WEASLEY OR SHOULD I SAY: CRASH AND BURN?"

"Sod off, Accent Freak!"

"Is that the best you've got? Accent Freak.. how does that make any sense, Dude?"

"Shut up."

"Real mature, Weasel," Draco said.

"He is right, that was a very immature, lame comebacack, Ronald," Luna added dreamily.

"Hey, did you say your name was Draco?" Mel inquired of Malfoy.

"Yes I did."

"What kind of name is Draco?"

"I don't know," He replied stoicly, "My family has unusual names."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Hm... Narcissa, Lucius, Sirius, Bellatrix, Regulus, Nympadora, Andromeda.. are a few."

"Constellation obbsessed?" Harry inquired of his roommate.

"It would seem so."

"So who are all of those people?"

"My mother and father, Narcissa and Lucius, Sirius, Regulus and Nymphadora are three of my cousins and Andromeda and Bellatrix are two of my aunts."

"Has anyone seen Hermione, today?" Harry asked.

"She was sleeping this morning," Mel answered.

"Now that's an unusual name, Hermione is most definitely another odd one," Draco said.

"Shut up Ratface," Harry replied.

"How do you explain her name, oh so honorable best friend of the aforementioned, Hermione, who has a horrible case of bed head?"

"It's from Shakesphere... and I think it has some origins in mythology as well, but I know it's from Shakesphere."

"Good call, I think I remember Hermione saying something like that, though probably much more eloquently."

"Oh sod off, Dean, I'm off." Harry started toward the door.

"And where are you off to, Pothead?"

"Shut it Ferret, what'd you care anyway?"

And Harry shut the door and left. "Ferret, that's a new one," Draco addressed the rest of the room."

"It makes sense though," Mel replied.

"How so?"

"Well, your blonde hair," She was inturrupted.

"And rat-like face, could also identify with a Ferret," Luna added.

"So there we have it, Weasel and Ferret sharing a dorm room."

"Sod off, Thomas!"

"Want me to kick your arse?" Ron threatened.

"I don't think Coach would like that," Dean replied.

"Ah, shite, your right. Chance a game of racing or football on the old playstation anyone?" Ron inquired.

"Your on!"

"Boys against girls?" Ron asked.

"Prepare to go down Weasel and Ferret!" Mel threatened.

Harry arrived and knocked lightly on the door to number two hundred and eighteen A.

No one answered after several minutes, so he knocked harder, still no answer... The door between rooms two hundred and eighteen A and B opened, "Are you trying to get a hold of Mel or Hermione?" Asked a blonde pug faced young woman.

"Yes, Hermione. Are you Mel, Hermione and Luna's roommate?"

"Yes."

"I'm Harry, can I see if Hermione's in?"

"I'm Pansy Parkinson, yes, come on through here," She led him through the living room area to room two eighteen A.

"Thanks Pansy."

"Your welcome, Harry," and Pansy disappeared into two hundred and eighteen B.

Harry entered and approached Hermione's sleeping form, "I didn't know Hermione Jane Granger ever slept past noon." No response, just a peacefully sleeping Miss Granger.

Harry shook her shoulder, "Hermione, wake up."

Again no response so he leaned over so his face was right above hers and said, "Hermione, your going to be late for class!"

She sat straight up smashing into his head in the process, both Harry and Hermione exclaimed, "OUCH!" Followed by several expletives.

"Bloody hell, Harry, what are you doing?"

"Waking you up?" He asked.

"Thanks," She replied moodily, "More like giving me a headache.

"Well your welcome, you have a hard head yourself! And when have you ever slept passed noon? I got a wonderful awakening from Draco Malfoy myself, just a short while ago."

"Well at least I was awoken by someone I know, I'd say."

"And I'd agree."

"And Harry, yes, I do sleep past noon, when I can or was up half the night or when I'm sick, so it does happen."

"Well, thank you for clarifying that Miss Granger."

"Sod off!"

"Thank you, thank you very much."

"Ha, ha ha, now leave me alone so I can get a few more hours of sleep."

"I don't think so unless you let me join you."

"Why in the world would I let you join me? You do have your own dorm room with a bed yourself."

"Yes, but my dorm is full of rowdy people, yours is not."

"Hmm.. fine, I'll get up.. but please can I brush my teeth?"

"Of course you can then it's off to my dorm and the rowdy maniacs."

"Thanks a lot, Potter."

"Your welcome, Granger."

After Hermione grabbed a change of clothes, 'Stay out of my underwear drawer, Potter' and refreshed herself in the bathroom, she came out to Harry snoozing on her bed.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

He sat up grinning mischieviously, "Yes, Hermione Jane Granger?"

"You little bugger." He just grinned and stood up in response.

"Harry, just who is in your dorm?"

"Hm, of course Draco, Dean and Ron, plus the lovely Luna and Mel."

"When did you meet them?"

"Early this morning in the basement, got to know eachother over donuts and hot drinks, they seem great."

"Cool, Harry, shall we invite my other roommate, Pansy over?"

"Sure, if you like."

"I would."

"Alright then." Harry and Hermione exited her room for the shared living area, where once there Hermione went at once to knock on Pansy and Luna's door.

"Yes?" Pansy answered her door.

"Would you like to join Harry and I at his dorm, where the rest of our roommates are currently?"

"Alright, sounds fun," and she closed her door and the three exited the dorm.

_**AN: **Please review, sorry, this isn't the entire chapter.. but you try writing at your uncles house.. with your cousins and a dog running around jumping on you.. It sucks this may be the last one for quite awhile on but don't worry, whenever I get the chance I'll post it all up there.. my group (if I EVER get to computers) will be where I'll send it because I sadly won't be able to save my chapters to a computer.. say at the library.. I don't think they'd be happy about that.. though everything.. at least first drafts anyway.. are saved in my yahoo mail. Please Review! and if you'd like to join my yahoo group email me and I'll add you in first chance I get. _

_**THIS WILL BE DELEATED AND RE-POSTED PENDING BETAS RESPONSE!**_


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2

Hogwarts University-Chapter Four, Part Two

Harry unlocked the door to his, Malfoy, Weasley and Dean's room and entered, followed by Hermione and Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco?" Pansy asked in shock at seeing the blonde young man as he said, "Pansy?"

"What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time, before both answering, "I'm going to school here."

"I take it the both of you know each other then?" Ron asked, breaking the stalemate of silence.

"Yeah, we do," Draco answered gruffly.

"Our families are friends," Pansy followed.

"Cool," said Dean.

"So who are your friends, Draco? Well, besides Luna, my roommate and my other suite mates, Mel and Hermione and Harry here."

"This is Dean Thomas and," he was cut off as Dean saluted.

"Weasley, Ron Weasley," Ron said in a James Bond impersonation, "And you are?"

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Nice to meet you, Pansy," Ron replied.

"And you as well, Ron."

"How long have the two of you known each other?" Hermione asked Draco and Pansy.

"Most of our lives, unfortunately," Draco replied.

"Why is it so unfortunate, Draco dear?" Pansy asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh, I don't know, Tom Riddle, maybe."

"We keep hearing about him! Just who is Tom Riddle?" Dean asked.

"The founder of Voldemort Incorporated," Pansy answered in a voice that showed her high praise of the company.

"Your godfather works there, Potter, as does my cousin, Bellatrix and Pansy's father."

"Yours used to as well, Draco."

"Don't remind me, Parkinson, that fucking creep landed my father in prison!"

"But, Draco! Mister Riddle gave you as well as me our first jobs."

"Really, don't remind me! Spending the summers as the lackey of Voldemort Inc. is not an enjoyable job.. I mean working in the mail room again would have been fine, but the arse made me drive him all over the bloody country and beyond!"

"That had to have been better then answering the telephone for the entire summer."

"That would've been paradise! Especially compared to driving him from London to Glasgow."

"Non-stop?" Hermione inquired.

"Yep."

"Bloody hell!" Exclaimed Ron, "How did you stay awake?"

"COFFEE, and lots of it!"

"How old were you?" asked Dean.

"Sixteen. The previous summer I'd spent working in the mail room... soon after the school year began after the summer of driving the madman around my father was arrested, convicted of  
embezzling, or some shite.. Come on my father's loaded! Why would he have even needed to steal money from the company.. And he was sent to prison; for once the money didn't get him out of a spot of trouble."

"Are you sure that's all the charges were?" Harry asked.

"No, he was accused of drug trafficking (sp?) and murder as well.. I just know," Malfoy stopped speaking.. remembering Parkinson was in the room and looked pointedly at her.

"Do you have a problem, Draco?"

"Yes, you."

"And why's that?"

"You know exactly why and it's not because we dated for two months."

"Hm, I sense you don't want me around, Draco.. I'll leave now," Her eyes narrowed, "I do fancy getting a late lunch. Good bye, all."

Pansy turned and exited the almost dead silent dorm, the only sound to be heard besides breathing was the murmuring of the video game on the television, and the door slammed.

Everyone turned to Draco, "Malfoy, will you continue about your Father and Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Yes, I will, now that she's gone.. I'm sorry guys, Parkinson and I just don't see eye to eye. Okay, as I was saying, I just know that Riddle is the reason my father was carted off, my  
father was telling my mother about some of the troubles at the company one night... how some fishy things were going on, well, I don't know what because I was spotted and sent off to my room with Mister Dobby... one of our servants.. before he said more.. but I will find out just what Tom Riddle and Company are up to."

"So what do you plan on majoring in, Draco?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

"Law, I intend on becoming a lawyer. What about you, Hermione?"

"I'm considering Medicine, well, that's what my parent's want me to do."

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Research.. well, maybe major in biology or chemistry.. I would maybe, possibly like to write. as well.. but I don't know," She threw her hands in the air.

"Do what you want to do, Hermione, because you'll be the one doing it for the rest of your life, not your parents.. I guess.. I'm quite glad to not have parent's expectations on my shoulders."

"I don't blame you, Harry," Hermione replied, "Just what are you thinking about doing?"

"Uh.. I'm thinking about going into teaching."

"Which ages?" Asked Luna.

"Secondary... maybe.. and what's your planned major, Luna?"

"Journalism, I intend on following in my father's footsteps and working for a newspaper."

"Cool," said Dean, "I'm majoring in Art. I know, I know, I'm never going to make a dime, but it's what I love. How about you, Weasley?"

"Well, honestly, I have no bloody clue! I'd love to play pro football, but I don't know. I have two years to decide. Mel, what about you?"

"Anthropology, I know, I won't make much money either, but it fascinates me. Though I may just change my major another five times," laughed Mel.

"Well, we have a couple of years to get the pre-requisites out of the way."

"How very true you are, Hermione!"

"And I might add, that's a very comforting fact, eh there Ron?"

"Right you are, Mel."

----------------------------

AN: Thank my beta reader for posting this, without her, you wouldn't be getting anything for awhile longer!


	7. The First WeekMonth

**AN:**_ I have been sitting on this since late April, Early May. Disregard however old I said Hermione was previously.. she is now turning 19 in this.. rather then 18. _

Hogwarts University-Chapter Five, First Week. (MOnth)

The next morning Harry, Hermione and Mel met up in the Cafeteria for breakfast at seven-thirty, to eat before their eight am history class.

At a quarter to eight, the three made their way across campus to the general lectures building.

They entered and went into lecture hall b, the largest of the lecture rooms.

At five to eight, a sandy haired man, graying at the temples entered onto the raised platform at the front of the room from a side door.

He set his jacket and briefcase on the table, before hooking up the computer and projection machine and logging into his programs, to display the class syllabus on the screen.

At eight o' clock, he hooked a microphone to his shirt and asked, "Can everyone hear me?"

"YES," said the people in the front rows, while the people in the back asked, "WHAT?"

He turned up the mic, and again asked, "Can Everyone Here Me?"

"YES," yelled the people in the back.

"Thank you," replied the man, "I am Doctor Remus Lupin. Welcome to History 101. We will be covering Ancient History, from the beginnings of Human civilization to the year 1500.

You are required to go to Discussion sessions in pair with these lectures. Your first paper will be due in your discussion sessions next week, Today we will go through the syllabus. Will you please pass these out?" He asked two students in the front middle section and one from each of the two side sections of the lecture room.

The rest of the class was spent reviewing the syllabus.

The three parted ways after class, Mel off to her discussion session, Hermione off to her next class.. in a half hour; and Harry off to buy his history text and supplemental reading requirements before he too would go to his second class at eleven forty-five.

After his class got out at one-ten, Harry went over to the cafeteria for lunch, after grabbing some food, Harry joined a surprising number of his new acquaintances and old friends at a table.

Hermione reading a Psychology text, Ron and Dean wolfing down their meals, Luna munching on an apple as she read, 'The Quibbler,' Draco eating and chatting with Mel, as she ate as well.

"Hi guys," Harry greeted as he sat down across from Hermione, between Draco and Ron.

"Hi, how was your class, Harry?" Hermione asked looking up from her text.

"It was fine. I'm going to go buy the book after this."

"I'll come as well, you'll need company in that long arse line, and I need to get my books for French," Draco said turning to Harry.

"Dudes, I'll come too, I need to get the books for history," Mel added.

"Me too.. well for Art History," Dean said as well.

"What classes are you taking, Dean?" Harry asked his pal.

"Drawing one, Art History, Design one, and Political Science."

"Art and Political Science?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, well, there's three classes toward my degree and another for pre-req's.. uh, I think, but anyway. It's cool I can major in something I want to."

"That's for sure," said Mel and Hermione in unison.

"Why's that?" Draco asked.

"Well.. I for one would love to major in Art and Anthropology or History... But it's totally impractical to get a job.. Says my family. And that's the problem, they say do something you enjoy.. BUT.. Do something that will make you some cash while your at it."

"Yeah, my Aunt and Uncle told me I better do something so I'll be out of their hair by the time I graduate and I better not think about graduate school and keeping my shite as they say in their home when I do. I hate those bloody fat bastards and my damn horse face Aunt!"

"Whoa there mate! That's your family your talking about!" Ron exclaimed in shock, "They've raised you, right?" He asked.

"Sure," Harry snarled.

"They clothed and fed you, right?"

"If you call hammy downs six sizes too big clothed and the smallest portions fed, sure."

"So what if you got hammy-downs. I did too, who cares! It's not like you got the shit beat out of you all the time or were told you were scum."

"Actually, Ron," Harry started.

"Let me take this one, Harry," Dean cut in.

"I heard the abuse, I heard them saying as calm as a summer day in July how horrible Harry is and how ungrateful and how his parents were total scum.

This kid got a job at fourteen, did all the chores he did before then, still after wards and still kept his grades up, was top of our class till Hermione moved to town.

Every summer he got the shit beat out of him by his cousin, came back each year thinner.. well till he started his own job, then he actually looked fed, and only then did his clothes fit. Even if they were still a size or two big, lots of times.

Harry, we need to take you shopping for clothes that are actually your size, mate!"

"Shut up, Dean, these fit!"

"Yeah, cause Hermione and I got 'em for your birthday."

"I can't win today, can I?"

"Not a chance," Hermione replied grinning.

"And you have to talk about my damn childhood, now, Dean?"

"Yeah, so they can understand why your such as arsehole, most of the time."

"Hey! Why are we friends if I'm such a bloody arse?"

"Cause during those glimpses that your not, your a bloody brilliant friend."

"Thanks a lot, Dean. Do you agree, Hermione?"

"I think Dean was exaggerating you a bit. Most of the time you are fine, Harry, you just slip into depressions from time to time, or week to day."

"Thanks a lot, both of you... And to think, you're my best friends! Shall I look for some new ones?"

"Don't you dare!" Hermione exclaimed, while Dean asked, "Do I need to kick your arse?"

"Nah, I was only kidding. Your my best friends and If I do anything to fuck this up... I'll be kicking my own arse!"

"Good," replied Hermione and Dean.

Friday in the library:

Harry is sitting at a computer looking on the Internet for something, anything to get Hermione for her birthday, when someone takes the computer next to his and actually speaks to him, "Hi, your Harry, right?" asked the brown haired fellow.

"Yeah," Harry said looking up, "Your Neville from my humanities class, right?"

"Yes, and we have the same birthday."

"Yeah, so what are you up to, Neville?"

"Oh, just trying to pass the time till I'm picked up."

"Your living with your grandmother, right?"

"Yep, it's not too bad, free room and board, and at least there's a kitchen sink."

"For sure. Does she live far away from campus?"

"No, not at all, not more then ten blocks, there paranoid about me walking by myself for some insane reason."

"Yeah, that is ridiculous."

"It is!"

"Do you know your Grandmother very well?"

"No, I spent summers with her a few times and all, but I was raised by my Dad's side of the family."

"What happened to your parents?"

"Car wreck, turned them into vegetables when I was almost two."

"Damn! I guess I got off easy, my parents dieing rather then alive but out of their minds!"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Do.. do you see them often?"

"My Gram and I usually take a trip to visit them on Christmas."

"That's cool."

"Yeah... "

"I'm sorry Neville, for making you talk about all this and hell, you've just met me! I'm usually not this outspoken.. sorry," Harry said sheepishly.

"It's okay, Harry, besides, I'm the same way!"

They both laughed.

"So what're you doing there, Harry?"

"Oh, looking for a present for my friend's birthday, it's her nineteenth on the nineteenth."

"Your girlfriend?" Neville asked looking at the screen.

Harry blushed, "No, just my best friend."

Neville nodded, "Cool."

"Yeah."

"What are you going to get her?"

"I don't know, maybe Alcohol.. I couldn't get her any last year. But, that seems to be impersonal, as does the usual book or gift certificate."

''Yeah.. uh.. get her a bottle of wine and a book."

"I guess that'd be all right."

"Yeah, she can think of you as she reads the book and gets pissed."

"Great, though she's not like that, pretty straight laced."

"You never know, even the best and most straight and arrow of us do something we shouldn't really do once in awhile."

"Yeah, that's true.. every once in awhile I'd actually yell back when my uncle would fuck with me, but then I'd either be locked in my room for a few days or I'd be out the door to anywhere else."

"And where would that be?"

"My friend Dean's or Hermione's or her shed or either of their cars or my Aunt and Uncle's shed, or a park bench and sometimes I'd ride the bus around all night."

"That bloody sucks and I thought I had it bad with my strict as hell Grandmother."

"How was that?"

"Had to be in by eight, even in the summer, couldn't go out with my friends unless it wasn't a school night, even to do a project. My girlfriend dumped me because of the curfew come the summer, it royally sucked. My Gram's a nice lady and all, took care of me, but she expected me to basically be my father and I'm not him. So I'm mainly a disappointment."

"Damn! But at least your family loved and took care of you, right?"

"Yeah, I'm really thankful for that, if not who knows."

"Yeah," Harry replied sadly.

"Sorry."

"No, that's okay, Neville. So what time do you get picked up?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Oh, five. Everyday five, really is a bore when my classes are all out by two everyday."

"Yeah, but.. well at least you have a lot of time here to read and do your work."

"Yeah, though it gets distracting here."

"I know, as do the dorms."

"I'd assume so."

September the nineteenth came down on a Thursday, so no partying and no drinking, Hermione declared the morning of her birthday to Harry, Mel, Draco, Luna and Dean, who were at breakfast, Ron still snoozing in his eight am lecture hall, Dean said, "I didn't want to wake him up, he was sleeping so well."

"Which class is it?" Hermione asked.

"History 101, a real bore!" Dean exclaimed.

"It would be okay if..."

"Professor Binns wasn't so dull?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," replied Draco.

"I think it's the hour," Harry said, "I mean Professor Lupin seems fantastic, but I just can't manage to hold my eyes open every lecture without being OW!

He turned and stared at Hermione, "Poked," He finished.

"That's truly what she does," Mel piped in, "I can't keep my eyes open and I love history."

AN: WHY is the kitchen sink line, underlined? Well, I spent my first year of college without one, and am now looking ahead to my second year without one.. come September. I understand in the situation and neighborhood we live in why I can't walk alone though.. my grandmother on my Dad's side, just walked home to the Jefferies Projects with her Scalpel out in the 60's,(in Detroit) never got bothered. Sadly I don't have a scalpel.. no biology classes for me.

Here's the new stuff! Well.. what I haven't or don't think I've already sent you.. this is what I've written.. since July.. I guess! And this first part made me ask.. Does Dean ever shut his mouth?

**Listening to: Green Day-International Superhits. **

Saturday night, Dean finally coaxed Hermione into going out for her birthday. "Come on, Hermsie, you never went out for your eighteenth!"

"DO NOT Call me Hermsie, Deanie!"

"Why ever not? Your parent do."

"You are NOT my mother or father and besides I'm older then you and I abhor that nickname."

"Hermione, you hate all nicknames." Harry pointed out.

"Your right, Ickle Harrykins."

"Oh, thanks a lot!"

"Well, she has a point. You are one of the youngest of our group of friends, Luna being the youngest, Mel the oldest." Hermione said logically.

"Then it's you, Hermione darling."

"Will you ever shut it, Dean?"

"Why no.. Why ever should I?"

"Urgh," Hermione said exasperated.

"Knock it off guys, are we going to the Hog's Head or not?"

"We're going," Hermione confirmed.

"Then let's go already!"

"Where are Mel, Draco, Luna and Ron?" Hermione asked when they reached the dirty, old pub.

"We're going to meet up with 'em later," Dean answered.

"Oh, why?"

"Cause there getting supplies."

"Supplies?" Hermione asked, "For what?"

"Why the rest of your birthday celebration, o' course," Dean again confirmed an answer to one of her inquiries.

"Where are we going for the rest of my birthday? I thought we were just coming here for drinks.."

"We are, then we're off to the ruins of Hogwarts," Harry replied.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you know that the dorms and stuff that we're currently living and attending classes in are relatively new, but there's older now unused and decrepit or remodeled buildings on campus. We're going to one of the remodeled buildings by the lake. We're going to hang out there." Dean explained.

"Oh." Hermione replied simply. Harry had left during Dean's explanation and cam back with, "Here, we are, three Manhattans."

Dean grinned.

Hermione just took her drink and took a sip, and made a shocked face, "What is this a double?"

"Nope," Harry smiled.

"Manhattan's are pretty potent," Dean explained, "And good stuff!"

Hermione grimaced through her drink as Dean laughed and Harry seemed to be in fairly the same state as Hermione.

"Dean, you said this stuff was good and your right on that one.. Just a few of these and I think Hermione and I'll be dam near pissed."

**Was Listening to: The White Stripes-Get Behind Me Satan. I just wrote this part a little while ago! **

After they finished their drinks, Dean and Harry led Hermione to the setting for her party, an old building now turned into a picnic area, across the lake from the new part of Hogwarts.

The spot for the particular party, and more likely then not numerous drunken orgies was near the gates on the foot path to Hogsmeade and also near the old forest that served as the border of the schools property around the village.

Now the picnic building was covered with open areas, a grill and a place to start a fire, with picnic tables inside and out, a good spot to be stuck in the rain, so you wouldn't get wet.. okay unless you were at the outer edges of it, but smack dad in the middle and you'd be dry, dry, dry.

It had short stone walls, no more then three feet tall around the edges, except at the middle points on the slightly longer sides, in absence of grill or fire pit, were the places for the entrances, if one didn't want to vault over the walls.

The building looked as if at one time it did have windows and doors but as the year passed they rotted away till they were removed and the building converted to it's present state, by the University or perhaps, the town of Hogsmeade.

**Was listening to: The Killers-Hot Fuss. **

Dean, Harry and Hermione loudly greeted their roommates and friends, who were sitting around the two picnic tables nearest the roaring fire in the pit (A barrel cut in half, with sand around the edges, the fire in the middle of the tube and sand).

"Eh, birthday girl have a vodka," Mel greeted Hermione shoving a plastic cup containing vodka and cranberry juice into her roommates hand.

"T.. 'anks," Hermione slurred after downing some of it.

"Na, no problem, roomie!" Mel exclaimed as she mixed more drinks.

"Why are you mixing everyone's drinks?" Draco inquired, really rather soberly to Mel.

"Well, in one half of my family, they are.. well, a fucking whole lot of Alcoholics, so, of course they drink a lot and the kids just become the servers, mixing the drinks and all."

"Are you serious?" Dean asked.

"Dean," Ron hiccuped, "She's not our football coach," Ron said before slurping up the last vestiges of the beer in his bottle.

"O' course she's not Sirius Black, Weasley, she's got boobs and she's thankfully not related to me like the fine bloody chap who'ds yeer coach."

"How in the bloody fuck is Coach Black related to you, Dracass?" Ron asked.

"He's my cousin, Shit face."

"Fuck off, Ferret."

"Hey, Malfoy, Weasley. Have some fucking water, god dammit, Now!" Mel commanded of the barb tossing suite mates.

"Yeah, Mel was-er las names righ, Shut the Bloody Fuck UP!" Luna yelled at the blonde and red head as well.

Both looked at Luna, even in their intoxicated states shocked at her outburst.

Luna just returned to sipping her vodka and tonic.

Harry and Hermione sat on the wall facing each other discussing the meaning of life over a cheap bottle of red wine.

"So what's the meaning of life?" Dean asked his fellow Stonewallers, as he handed them each a shot of Raspberry Liquor. (GOOD STUFF!.. or maybe I was just drunk enough that it tasted good.. )

"It's," Hermione started, but was interrupted by Harry, "Die merrily and live horribly!" Harry exclaimed before downing his shot.

"Nah, 'Arry," Hermione started, "Die fruitfully and live frugully, what you think?" She slurred to the others before downing her own shot.

"Herman, Hermine.. Herm, min, nin, nin, o, e, Hermione, What's this?" Mel asked pointing to her wrist.

"Uh..." Hermione said starting at her left wrist.

"Here, have some water, honey," Mel said.

"CHUG-GIN' TIME!" Malfoy exclaimed as he and Ron finished up the chorus of some ridiculous, lewd song swaying and hugging each other.

And Malfoy took a big swig of the scotch bottle in his hand and passed it around, snapping photos of each other as they downed the burning vile amber liquid, which by now went down much easier then it would have, had they been sober and sense undulated.

But with their dulled senses, they were pretty oblivious to all, even puking on them selves and sleeping covered and it their own vomit.

**Post AN: **The Hermine, Herman thing is just a little play on Hermione's name.. ala a character from the novel Steppenwolf, by Hermann Hesse.. at one point the character Harry Haller, imagines her as Herman rather then Hermine in one of his drug induced dreams.

Really a terrific novel by a Nobel prize winner.

_**Post, post AN:** Hello Again.. No I didn't die, get sick, or anything like that.. Summer came.. then I had a job.. No time to write.. So it got put off.. and I worked on a few other fics.. Writers Block came full force on this story from around June till a couple of weeks ago.. SORRY! To everyone who reviewed the previous chapters.. I hope to see you all back again... I will be a Sophmore at my University this year, I'm taking 16 credits, Physical Anthropology, Drawing 2, Spanish 1, Greek Mythology, and Design 1. I'm not sure how frequent my postings will be.. depends on my workload, if I have a job, and the amount of time I spend in the library. I hope all of you had great summers.. or winters for anyone below the equator. I hope anyone in the gulf of Mexico region is doing okay, and have gotten to high ground.. I have family in Louisiana myself... I hope the Army Core of Engineers throw a fit, with President Bush diverting the money reserved for breaks and such to Iraq.. as well as the Army National Guard.. who SHOULD be at home helping rather then dying in the wasteland of the Iraqi desert.. Review Please.. let me know how this is progressing.. even after this long gap between chapters.. I'll try not to make you wait what.. four months again.. so Please Review.. so I know people are still interested in this. _


	8. Chapter 6, Meet Harry's Friend

UNBEATED

cHaPtEr SiX...

**Was Listening to: Fall Out Boy-From Under the Cork Tree **_**(This was written on the bus ride back to Detroit) Spoilers for J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, most specifically-The Two Towers, among others.-- The books not movie) **_

_**-**_

As per their usual (on day when one or the other wasn't bogged down by homework) Luna, Hermione and Mel were in the common room of Draco, Ron, Harry and Dean's suite, hanging out, going over homework in shared classes, or just staring into space, as the chaos went on around them, as Mel seemingly was this evening.

After quite a time, in which she was seemingly deep in thought, Mel spoke up, addressing her roommate, "Hermione?"

"Yes?" She replied, looking up from Draco and her self's chemistry notes, sitting on the floor by the door, next to the blonde.

"Did you ever read the Lord of the Rings?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"I read it as well," Harry spoke up.

"My Mum read it to my sister and me when we were younger," Ron said.

"I listened to it on tape after Harry said how brilliant it was," Dean admitted sheepishly.

"Lazy sod," Harry muttered.

"You try reading a book on a bus full of football players," Dean replied.

"He's right there," Ron seconded Dean, "Especially if it's not for class, then your bloody fucked and it only gets louder, the jeering and singing 'n shit."

**(Bus stopped here.. so I stopped writing and grabbed breakfast at Mickey-D's-where we stopped.. now was listening to The Clash-London Calling)**

"Draco, did you read it?" Mel inquired of the rat faced blonde.

"Of course I read it!" He exclaimed.

"Did you like it?"

"Of course, didn't you?" He shot back at Mel.

"I loved all of it but," she was cut off.

"But what?" Harry asked.

"I didn't particularly like the half of The Two Towers with the swamp of the dead and such.. I adore the books.. I just personally took awhile getting through that part, but otherwise I sped through all of it."

"When did you read it, Mel?" Hermione asked.

"Tenth grade."

"What would that be for us? How old were you?"

"Sixteen, so your sixth year of secondary."

"Alrighty then," Luna replied.

"My fifth, then first month of sixth," Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah. The awkward fall birthday you've got an' all," Ron said, "I'm lucky to be in March."

"I like my summer birthday myself," Mel piped in.

"Agree there," Harry said.

"Right on," Draco added.

**Well, the previous parts of this chapter were written over two weeks ago.. now it continues, 9/20/05.. Listening to: Fall Out Boy-From Under the Cork Tree.. **

After a few moments of silence, Mel asked, "Who do you think we'd be if we were "Lord of the Rings" characters?"

"Hmm, who do you think we'd be, Mel? You are the one asking the question, so I'm assuming you have some idea."

Mel shrugged before answering, "Yeah, I do."

"Then shoot," Dean encouraged.

"Alright.. Hm... Harry, you'd be Frodo."

Harry sighed.

"It fits, mate," Dean agreed.

"How so?" asked Ron, whom had spent the least amount of time with the ebony haired chap.

"He carries the weight of the world on his shoulders, or at least acts like it!" Hermione answered smiling.

Harry just shrugged.

"Hermione, you'd probably be Samwise, oh and Gandalf."

Everyone laughed at that one. "Granger, your an old man," jibed Draco.

"Harty, har, har, Gandalf's bloody brilliant!" Hermione replied, "Who would Draco be?"

"Hmm.." thought Mel, "Gimli."

"Oh come on!"

"Yeah, your right, Ron's more Gimli then you, you'd be the cool, collected Legolas.. oh and Borimor," Dean added.

Draco just shook his head and grinned.

"It makes sense mate," Ron told him, "I'm funnier then you."

"And would you be anyone else, Weasley?"

"I don' know. Would I be anyone else?"

"Gimli, duh," answered Dean and Mel in unison, winking. "No body else."

"How about Luna, then?" Ron asked.

"Galadrial," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, it fits," Mel, Harry and Dean seconded.

"I knew who else Harry could be!" Dean exclaimed, "The reluctant leader, Aragorn."

Everyone laughed, and Hermione nodded, "Your right, it fits him." 

"Who would I be?" Dean asked.

"Merry or Pippin," said Hermione, "Both you and Mel would be those two."

_**Listening to: The White Stripes-White Blood Cells. **_

"I don't know why, but I can see Luna as Faramir.. but also Eowyn," Harry said.

"Yeah," nodded Mel.

"There's a conflicting pair! Your in love with yourself, Luna!" Joked Dean.

"No, that would be Draco," Harry jibed at his roommate, whom laughed.

"So who would be Sauron or Sarumon?"

"Mister Riddle," Draco replied, which caused the group to laugh.

"Yeah like evil Corporate America or Greenhouse gases," Mel added.

"The Eeevil corporations," said Dean dramatically.

"So who would be Gollum, or Smegol?" Inquired Luna.

"Pansy," Draco supplied an evil one again, "Or Mister Riddle's assistant, Peter Pettigrew."

"The ruddy godfather whom abandoned me," Harry added.

"Exactly," Draco replied.

/. "" ;: ;:., L/;lk,;;jjgjlkfjgsfldkgjsklfjglksdgkjlsdf/..,..;;kl;l/.,./.?l;';l;,.m,.m,.';lk.,.,m./m;ll'

_**Listening to: Fall Out Boy-From Under the Cork Tree **_

"Come on, Neville. You here till when tonight?"

"Seven."

"Then come on meet my friends, rather then being a hermit, like me."

Neville laughed, "I wouldn't call you a hermit."

"I would. Do you know how many friends I had in seven years of secondary and still maintain contact with them?"

"No."

"Take a guess."

"Fifteen."

"Way off."

"Twenty-four then."

"Much too high."

"Twenty."

"Lower."

"Sixteen?"

"Do you mean fair weather friends, or those who stick by you regardless?"

"Those who stick by me no matter what."

"Fifteen?"

"Lower."

"Thirteen."

"Nope, still too high."

"Nine?"

"No."

"Five?"

"Lower."

"Four?"

"Nope."

"Two?" Neville asked skeptically.

"Yep."

"Your having me on."

"I am not."

"Mate, that's Fucked up."

"Sorry, the result of anyone wanting to be my friend getting the snot beat out of them in primary school."

"Ah, okay, so how'd you make friends then, the two you do have?"

"Dean started talking to me first day, paired himself with me in classes and told me to sit with him at lunch, first day of secondary."

"And your other friend?"

"We started as assigned chemistry lab partners, because I just happened to be late that day, and sat in the seat next to her. We paired together voluntarily in history later that day. We got along, became friends from there, bot relative outsiders, she still being a new student, transferring fourth year and myself the lasting residue of my cousin and his gang."

"Ah, so they go here as well or did the three of you separate upon completing secondary?"

"We all go here, Dean's on the football team."

Cool. Is he any good?"

"Yeah, was Captain last three years of secondary."

"Wow."

"Do you want to meet them?"

"But why should I impose on you and your friends?"

"Nev, you live off campus and besides me, who do you know?"

"Uh, my professors names."

"Exactly."

"Okay, fine, but I have to be at the spot by seven."

"Gotcha."

Harry and Neville made there way to the dorms and checked Neville in, before going up to Harry's room.

**Listening/watching yahoo videos.. class isn't till 6 and it's five to four. **

Harry unlocked the door and led Neville in. "Harry, where you been, mate? I thought you only had one class today?" Asked Dean.

"I had my class this morning then hung out with my friend, Neville, here."

"Ah, so that's who that is," Luna said with her eyes protuberant as always.

"So where'd you drag this one home from?" Draco jibed.

"We're in the same Humanites class and have the same birthday."

"Cool."

"So your who?" asked Mel.

"Neville Longbottom."

"I'm Mel."

"Nice to meet you, Mel."

"You too Neville Longbottom."

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Harry's roommate," Draco introduced himself pompously.

Neville took his out stretched hand and shook.

"Nice to meet you."

"Are you in your first year as well?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I am, and you are?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Bright hair, eh?" Inquired Mel of Neville, who cracked a smile and a laugh.

"You laughing at me now, Chump?" asked Ron in a mock threatening voice.

"I am."

"Shut up Ronald," Luna said, "I like your bright hair."

"Yeah, Ron, don't scare the newcomer," Hermione added to the chastising and praises.

"Who're you?" Neville asked Hermione.

"Hermione Granger."

"And you?" He asked of Luna.

"Luna Lovegood." She replied.

"Neville, it's lovely to meet someone Harry didn't have to beg to be friends with, I'm Dean Thomas."

"Thanks a lot, Dean."

"No problem, Harry."

"Do you live here, Neville?"

"No, I live with my grandmother about twelve blocks off campus."

"How is that? Living with your grandmother, I mean?"

"It has it's ups and downs."

"Yeah, like what?" asked Ron.

"Ups.. no rent, free food, when there is any. Downs, living with my relatives, whom are rather.. um, wacky at times."

"Ah."

"So do you have anything in common besides your birthday and being in the same humanities class?"

Harry and Neville looked at eachother, "It's easy to bitch at eachother," they laughed.

"So what's your middle name?" Luna asked out of the blue, of Neville.

"Franklin," he replied, "And yourself?"

"Diana. Harry?"

"James."

"Dean?"

"Theodore."

"Hermione?"

"Jane."

"Draco?"

"Lucius."

"Mel... is your first name Melanie? What's your middle?"

"Melanie Kathleen."

"Ronald?"

"Bilius."

"Bilius?" asked Dean.

"Yes," Ron replied shrugging.

"So your Ronald Bilius Weasley?"

"Yeah and your, Dean Theodore Thomas."

"But Bilius.. what were your parents smoking?"

"Shut up, my baby sister's named Ginerva."

"Oh my god, what do you have a brother named Percy or something as well?"

"Well, yes, but he's a prat."

"Duh, his name is Percy!"

"Want to play a game of racing, Neville?" asked Mel.

"Sure."

And till quarter to seven, the group got to know each other through conversation and competition.

**An Ode to the non-existant beta with Mel's middle name. AND Luna's middle name is after the Roman name for the Greek Goddess, Artemis. No, naming Neville and Dean after the Roosevelt's whom were the U.S. presidents, TR and FDR was not intentional. Originally it was Dean Robert.. and that just didn't fit.. then I finally thought of something that seemed to work.. so there we have it. **

I finished this back in September… and never heard back from the beta.. so this was unbetaed.

I've attempted to start the next part.. and so far don't like it.. so it'll probably be started again.. not sure where the next part will go.. and depending on my poll.. so what do you guys think:

Scrap it

Continue as is

Jump from important parts to important parts

Continue as is even if it still goes as slow as it is

It's not a shortage of ideas.. it's time, or my lack of it.. I got 1.5 hours of sleep last night.. spent the night drawing and painting a cubist drawing for my design class.. there's something wrong with my ear.. which is contributing to my lack of concentration.. and screwing me over for time.. I'll hopefully get insurance by next week and be able to get my ear checked out before I go deaf… I hear about 25 out of my right ear as opposed to my left currently.. so that's put a stopper on my writing.. and everything else.. plus that I have 5 classes.. 2 that are killing me, and 2 art classes that are overloading me with work.

Next chapter up by the end of the year (hopefully before then… but in the meantime check out "The Adventures of the Starship Hogwarts," If you like insanity and humor.. it's a parody .. it's updated more often since it's easier to write)


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Harry and, Neville are sitting in the library.. When Neville broaches the subject of.. dum, dum, dum..

"Think your friend would accept an invitation to dinner or something from me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think your friend would go out with me?"

"Which friend, Do you mean Dean... or Mel.. or Hermione.. or Draco or Luna or the guy with the annoying sister who I've never met but is extremely annoying on the phone, Ron?"

"Hermione.. Do you think she'd go out with me?"

"Uhhhhh..."

"Man, a simple yes or no or maybe will do."

"But.. But I don't know."

"No idea at all... who has she dated before?"

"Uh.. some foreign bloke.. Plays football I think.."

"You have no idea and your her best friend?"

"Fuck off."

"Okay.. How about I phrase this all better.. Would you castrate me if I asked her out?"

"Uh, why would I do that?"

"I don't know, you are her best friend."

"So."

"Do you like her?"

"Huh?"

"Hey guys, what's up Neville.. What's wrong with Harry?" Draco greeted as Harry sat there staring at the table top.

"Draco, how's it going? Oh, he seems speechless at the question I just asked him."

"I'm ruddy wrung out. What'd you ask him.. Will he fall over if I poke him?"

"Don't even think about it," Harry warned, "I know where you sleep."

"And we all know by now you don't hurt much of anything unless provoked.. great one two on Ron anyway."

"Shut up."

"Why'd you hit, Ron?"

"Uh he wouldn't shut up when I was trying to study."

"So you hit him?"

"I asked him to be quieter five bloody times!"

"What was he doing?"

"Screaming into his bloody mobile."

"Why?"

"I have no idea." Harry said.

"Where were you at?" Neville asked.

"The library."

"Which?" Neville asked.

"This one."

"Ah.. But this one's noisy." Draco said.

"We were in the quiet area."

"That's noisy too," Draco pointed out.

"Shut up."

"Harry what's got you so irritable."

"Lack of sleep," Harry deadpanned.

"From what?"

"Weasley's ruddy snoring."

"I know it's ridiculous, we're two bloody rooms away!"

"Wow, I'm glad I don't live with you guys.. But at least there's walls," Neville said.

"Yeah, paper thin," Harry muttered.

"Wait, if the two of you are two rooms away and are going insane.. how does Dean manage?" Neville inquired.

"I think Dean's a heavy sleeper.. And he goes to sleep before Ron." Draco answered.

"Ah, that explains it." Neville replied.

"So what did you ask him, Neville?" Draco asked about I'm Harry and I'm out of it.

"If he liked his best friend."

"Well of course he's likes his best friend's there his bloody best friends!" Draco exclaimed.

"Not Dean." Neville replied.

"Oh!" Draco exclaimed.. A very loaded Oh.

"I don't like her.. She's just my best friend now lay off, what are we primary schoolers?"

"Shut up, Potter, go back to the dorm and sleep."

"I can't, I have to finish this! It's due tomorrow."

"Then go sit at a computer and finish it."

"But it's too loud over there."

"Put on headphones like everyone else," Draco said.

"Fine, Dad."

"Your welcome, son."

"Oh shut up, will you?"

"Get to work, will you!" Draco replied and Harry grudgingly bid his adieu and stalked off.

"What's up his ass today?" Draco asked of his roommate.

"Oh, we have a big test in Humanities next week on columns and such.. He ruddy hates it."

"Like what is it?"

"Uh, designs of like basilicas and the Parthenon and such."

"Ah, fun."

"Absolutely isn't."

"Believe you there."

So Neville decided since Harry didn't eat his face at the question of his attraction or non-attraction to Hermione that he'd make a go at asking her out...

One problem for dear old Neville though, he was beaten to the punch by Harry's least favorite fellow at the moment, Ron Weasley.

She said, "Yes."

There date scheduled for Saturday.

Harry didn't find out about it till afterwards.. He being much too busy for anything but studying and catching up on homework with his upcoming mid-term looming ever larger.

He went back to his dorm Saturday night at around nine pm, Ron had just returned from his date minutes before.

"How can you bloody stand her, Harry, or you Dean?"

"What?" Harry, who had no idea what Ron was talking about, being in his own world for the past week.

"Oh, come on Ron, she's not that bad, can be really wicked awesome loads of times," Dean replied.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Harry asked.

Mel, whom was playing video games with Dean on the floor replied, "Ron's date with Hermione."

"Ron, you went on a date with Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, just got back. How can you stand her? Does she ever stop lecturing?"

Harry blinked at him.

"What was she talking about?" Luna inquired looking up from her controller, she to playing video games.

"Going on and on like bloody Professor Binns! I have enough of falling asleep with him, and on a date! What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, that's the way she is you fucking bastard," Harry said.

Everyone looked at Harry in shocked awe.

"Mate, there's nothing wrong with her, I just don't.. Eh.. She's not the one for me."

"Good, cause you're an annoying prick."

"Potter you better shut up," Weasley warned.

"Make me, Weasley."

"You wanna go?"

"Maybe."

"Guys, guys, cut it out!" Dean said as He and Mel went between them, holding them away from each other to prevent fisticuffs.

"Both of you sit down," Mel ordered, "And Shut Up," she followed up as they started to protest.

"What's the problem?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Ron said sarcastically.

"You're too loud."

"Am not!" Ron protested.

"No, you are, and what's your goal in dogging my best friend just because she's not your type?"

"What I had a bad date, I'm not allowed to complain about it?"

"Not in front of me when it involves my best friend."

"Okay, so do the both of you agree to not provoke each other with stabs about friends?" Dean asked.

"Or Family," Ron added snidely.

"Or Family," Dean added, "Do you agree to not attempt to provoke each other and attempt to co-exist?"

"If Weasley figures out a way to not snore so loudly."

"Snore, I don't snore!"

"Yes, you do," said everyone.

"Do I?" Ron asked obliviously.

"YES."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry about that.."

"So if the both of you make an attempt to co-exist will we all be okay, now?"

Both nodded and went there own ways, Harry back out the door, Ron into his and Dean's dorm.

Harry slammed the door and walked down the halls to Hermione's dorm and knocked, aggressively on her door.

She opened it, wearing blue jeans and a hooded sweatshirt, "Oh, hi Harry. What's up?"

"How was your date?" He asked rather snidely or maybe that could be pinned down to his rather aggressive, angry state.

"Oh, that.. Sorry, I forgot to tell you about it. He just wouldn't quit asking so I fave in, unfortunately... It was ruddy boring. I don't think I've met a bloke as boring as Ronald Weasley.. On and on about Football."

The last comment put a huge ironic smile on Harry's face.

"What?" She asked.

"He said the same thing about you and can I come in or are we going to stand in the hall and attract attention to ourselves?"

"O shut it! And come in," she added as an afterthought.

He grinned and came in, flopping down on her desk chair by the window.

After she shut and locked her door, she sat Indian style on her bed, across from Harry on the chair.

"So what's got you so steamed up?"

"Weasley."

"Still.. Or again?" She asked referring to the previous scuffle between the suite mates.

"Not so much anymore... new incident though," He smiled wickedly.

"What did you do this time, Harry?" She asked in a stern voice.

"Oh.. I um... clocked Weasley in the face for his comments."

"You didn't? And didn't you hit him last week as well.. I think you need a new outlet for that anger, Harry."

"I did.. And yeah, probably."

"So how are you going to live with him now?"

"Oh, Dean and Draco made us apologize and swear to not take whacks at each other anymore."

"Think there oath will work?"

"As long as Ronnie-boy and I keep clear of a few topics."

"Ah," she replied.

"Yeah, we're a couple of stupid blokes."

"Well, thanks for defending my honor," she joked, "And you better know I could have clocked him a third eye myself."

"I know," he replied hanging his head.

"Quit it, Harry!"

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly.

"But thanks anyway," and she got up and hugged him.

"Come on, how many times have I hugged you?"

"Sorry," He replied before hugging her back.

A couple minutes later, the door unlocked and Mel came in. "Am I interrupting anything?" She asked with a grin at Hermione practically sitting in Harry's lap as they hugged.

"No," Hermione started as she got up, "Nothing," Harry said letting go of his friend.

"I don't know, you two were looking quite cozy just now."

"Right, Mel, because we're friends," Hermione replied putting stress on friends.

"Of course you are," Mel replied with the slightest hint of a grin, "So what are your plans tonight, Harry?"

"Uh.. I'm going to the library."

"Weren't you in the library earlier?"

"Yeah."

"So your going again?"

"Yeah, why not.. I can.. Um.. Get a head start on that Beowulf paper."

"Harry, that's not due till middle of next month, even I haven't started yet," Hermione pointed out with a bit of a question in her voice.

"Are you caught up in all of your classes, Harry?"

"Yeah."

"How about you, Hermione?"

"I am."

"How about we round up the boys and go out to the bar.. Or I mean pub rather?"

"I just spent the evening in a pub, I'd rather not," Hermione answered with an air of finality.

"Harry?"

"Nah, I don't feel like it, but if the both of you would like to go hangout in the library.."

"How about we just go for a round or two, I'll see if Luna will be the designated driver?"

Both Harry and Hermione looked rather wary of the idea.

"Come on guys, just for a drink or so."

"Okay," Hermione said, Harry nodding.

Mel got Luna, along with Dean and Draco and they all met out at Hermione's car. Hermione and Luna sat in the front seat, while the three gentlemen and Mel squeezed into the backseat.

"You know Mel and you, Dean, it would have made loads more sense if one of you had sat up front and Luna back here, she's smaller then both of you."

"You and Harry as well," Luna added serenely.

"Right."

"What you don't like sitting next to me and Dean, Draco?" Mel asked jokingly.

"Well, the both of you aren't so bad when," He was cut off.

"We're not all practically sitting on top of each other?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

"Exactly," Draco replied.

"Can I put my arm behind you, Mel dear?"

"Of course, Draco darling," She replied mussing his hair..; "Damn, do you put enough gel in your hair?" Mel asked, his hair not budging more then a centimeter or so.

"Well, is it moving?"

"No, not really."

"Then yes, I put enough in."

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, "Three Boomerangs or The Hog's Head?"

"Hog's Head," said Dean, "What? There cheaper and if we get flat out drunk, the people don't notice so much."

"I thought we weren't drinking much tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Well, they are cheaper," Mel said, "Do you guys want to go there?"

"Duh," replied Dean, as the rest shrugged there shoulders and Luna said she didn't care, since she was not drinking tonight.

"So The Hog's Head it is then," Hermione said as they drove past the Three Boomerangs and turned down the side street leading to The Hog's Head, with it's decrepit sign hanging over the doorway.

Hermione parked the car and they all piled out and crossed the street and went inside the pub.

**Yeah, I know I said on the group I'd have a chapter out before Thanksgiving (in the US), but I hadn't gotten the word back from my beta yet… so here we are.. a new chapter.. Please Review, and as always, updates will be slow… exams start week after next… AHHHHHH!**


	10. Chapter 8

_Since it was a radio &TV show, as well as movies.. I think I'm entitled to mention one thing in this chapter, that is a song, but since it came from a movie/TV/radio show I believe will not be against policy. _

Chapter Eight--- End of Term

The last day of exams of the fall term took place a week prior to Christmas.

Hermione, Harry, Dean and Draco were all planning to drive back to London together, Hermione more likely then not doing the majority of the driving.

Ron and Luna were taking the train to their hometown of Ottery St. Catchpole and Mel's step-brother was driving over to pick her up.

Neville was going to spend the holidays with his father's side of the family, the side he grew up with.

"Boy, am I glad exams are over!" Mel exclaimed as she flopped down onto the guy's couch next to Harry, who looked as if he was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"You okay, Harry?"

"I think I slaughtered my humanities exam," He wailed.

"How so?"

"Those 200 musical terms, she threw on us a week ago and the damn basilicas and cathedrals and columns, AHH!"

"Calm down, mate," Dean said from his spot laying on the floor staring at the ceiling, "You were studying like mad for that one, you probably did fine."

"At least you did awesome on your Beowulf paper," Mel added.

Harry shrugged, "Hermione did better."

"Hate to break this to you, mate, but Hermione always does everything better and she looks about to crack. I dragged her to her bloody room this morning after her exam, she was going to drive me mad with her worrying, sitting there fretting about some formula she wrote down wrong on the extra credit question on her chemistry exam.. Come on! It was the extra credit question!"

"Yeah, I guess that is bad, considering she probably got A's on all of her exams!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm hoping for all B's!" Mel exclaimed.

"Come on, you did better then I did on most of those papers for history," Harry replied.

"I think you both did about the same," Hermione said as she entered the room, Draco had let her, since he ran into her in the hall on the way to his dorm after his final exam.

"So she emerges from her cave unscathed?" Dean asked. "Have you written your letters contesting anything lower then an A-, yet?"

"Shut up, Dean," exclaimed the trio who took history together or Harry, Hermione and Mel.

"How was your last exam, Malfoy?" Harry asked his roommate.

"Oh, just.. Just brilliant.. I hope I did alright... guess I'll find out in a few days.." Draco trailed off.

"You did fine!" Dean exclaimed, "What is it with all of you and panicking about your exams, you all probably did nothing worse then a B.. And I'd be more than satisfied with all B's!"

"Fuck, Fuck, Bloody Fuck!" Ron Weasley exclaimed entering the suite's living room.

"That bad?" asked Hermione.

"Bloody hell, YES! I'm really glad I did all that extra credit now.. Fucking Math!"

"Where's Luna?" Mel asked the location of her suite mate.

"She taking a shower, cleansing herself of the horror of exams, so she said," Hermione answered.

"You guys looking forward to your road trip home?" Mel asked Dean, Draco, Harry and Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm so glad the Hols are finally here, get to see my little buggers of siblings," Dean answered.

"I get to drive the whole bloody trip.. So rest stops so the driver can sleep is all I ask of these three."

"Yep, when your sleeping we'll let Harry drive," Dean replied.

"You better not!"

"Why not?" asked Draco warily.

"Harry doesn't have a driver's license."

"I took the driving course!"

"Did you pass?"

"YES, and you know I did! You were my partner."

"What's so bad about Harry's driving?"

"He slams on the brakes like there's no tomorrow, stop sign and screech," Dean screeched the last part.

"I'm not that bad and I've gotten better!"

"Yes, you have, I guess.. Then why don't you have your license?"

"I don't have a car... or enough practice time with a licensed adult."

"Uh, huh, of course mate, why did you fail the road test again?"

"I fucking panicked parking between the cones, asshole."

"How many cones did you hit again?"

"Five," Harry muttered.

"Okay onto other topics before Harry wants to kill me!" Dean exclaimed cheerfully.

"How can you be so cheerful when we just had exams?" Mel asked him.

"Because the bloody things are over and we have a lovely four weeks of freedom ahead of us!"

"Three," Hermione corrected.

"Three.. I thought it was four?"

"You must've counted exam week you dolt," Harry answered.

"Must have," Dean replied happily, "What are the rest of you looking forward to?"

"I can read something that's not a textbook!" Hermione exclaimed.

Dean laughed, Ron rolled his eyes, Harry smiled, Mel nodded in agreement and Draco shrugged.

Someone knocked on the door, Draco opened it, since he was the closest one to the door, "Hi Luna, how was your last exam?"

"Exams are over. I am cleansed from them, they no longer take the foremost importance in my mind."

"Alright then," Draco replied, rather confused.

"What're your plans for the holidays, Luna?" Dean inquired.

"Daddy and I are taking a trip to Sweden!"

"Cool," replied Dean.

"Kick ass, my great uncle was Swedish.. But from the Swedish part of Finland.." Mel trailed off.

"What are you doing for the holiday, Mel?" Luna inquired.

"Well, I'm going to spend it with my Mom, Stepfather, my little brothers and step-brother, He's coming to pick me up tonight actually.. Or anytime rather."

"Are you all packed up then, Mel?" Hermione asked her roommate.

"Yeah, I packed over the weekend while you were in full out, sails flying high panic mode."

"Oh, no wonder I had no idea."

Everyone laughed.

"What about you, Hermione?"

"Oh, visiting relatives I think. My parents haven't told me much of anything, so I'm not sure exactly."

"Knowing your parents, Hermione, it's probably something extravagant.. Or just visiting relatives. If my relatives want to take me to visit other relatives I'm taking a pass, nothing good can come out of ever seeing Aunt Marge."

"What will you do then?" Luna asked.

"Maybe work a bit, if I can. How about you, Draco?"

"Ah, well, every year we gather at the traditional family home in London, everyone comes.. Big gathering, but don't let Aunt Bella near the liquor."

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"She's scary drunk. So Weasley, what do your lot do for the holidays?"

"Everyone comes home, even my brothers' overseas! Charlie in Romania and Bill, he and his wife, Fleur, she's French. They've been living in France for awhile, but I think Bill may be transferred back to London again soon, they've been in France for awhile, there all coming back for Christmas this year, it's going to be wicked!"

"Awesome," Mel replied, and her mobile rang, she pulled it out of her pocket and hit the talk button, "Hello?"

"Hi Oliver, are you here?

Your outside in the parking lot, okay.

I have to grab my stuff from my dorm, then I'll be out, okay?

Yeah, within the next fifteen minutes, see you then." And she hung up.

"Well, my friends, I have to be leaving you."

"What your brother's not going to come meet all of us?"

"He's my step-brother, I don't know him all too well anymore. He's four years older then me.. And I need to grab my stuff and get outside before he decides I can find my own way to Mom's."

"Can we come out and meet this brother of yours?" Draco inquired.

"Sure, grab your coats and follow me, I need to make a pit stop at my dorm to grab my duffel and coat though."

The guys grabbed there jackets, hats, scarves and whatever and followed Mel and the girls to Mel and Hermione's room, Luna slipped into her own room for her coat. Her roommate, Pansy, had left the previous evening for the holidays.

They all trooped outside, following Mel as she lugged along her duffel and backpack, refusing help from the boys.

They exited by the parking lot and walked over to the street, Mel knocked on a car window and a brown haired man got out.. Ron and Dean gasped.

"Hey Ollie."

"What you blokes couldn't help the girl out with her duffel?" He asked of the guys.

"We offered," said Harry. "She refused," finished Draco.

"So who are all of these people, Melanie?"

"Shut it, Oliver. This is my roommate, Hermione Granger, and our suite mate, Luna Lovegood. Those dudes with the gaping mouths are Dean Thomas and Ron Weasley, there on the Football team."

"You guys did well this year, I'm glad the teams still good, I was Captain my Junior and Senior years here," Oliver said.

"I.. I know," said Dean.

"Me too," said Ron, "Your like the Keeper we all emulate, you were one of the best, ever!"

"Nah, I had fun though."

"And these other two fellows?" Oliver asked.

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, they are."

"It was nice meeting all of you, but we best be going if we want to get home before morning," Oliver put in.

"Good luck when the season starts again, Mister Wood," Dean and Ron said in practically unison.

Oliver laughed, "You as well, and call me, Oliver."

"Ol.. Oliver," they said.

Oliver stowed Mel's duffel in the boot of his car and they got in, "Bye guys, have a Merry Christmas.. oh sorry, a Happy Christmas."

"Bye Mel, Happy Christmas to you, too," her friend replied.

And Oliver Wood pulled the car out of it's spot and he and his sister were off.

Early the next morning, Hermione gave Luna and Ron a ride over the the train station, before going back and dragging Dean, Draco and Harry out of bed to help her pack the car, so the four of them could start on the road.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Dean asked once they got in the car.

"I don't care," Hermione said, "Just one of you better stay up to keep me awake."

"Why did we go out last night?" Draco asked.

"Because we wanted to celebrate the end of exams," Dean said from underneath his coat.

"How are you so awake, Hermione?" Draco asked yawning.

"Coffee."

"Why didn't you bring the rest of us any?" Harry asked.

"Because I assumed you would all crash as soon as the car got going."

"Ah," Harry said, "Can we turn on the radio or put in a cd?"

"If it doesn't bother the sleeping beauties back there."

"Hey!" protested Dean and Draco.

"Go to sleep," replied Harry.

"What should I put in?"

"Something that will keep me awake and not disturb them."

"Ah," Harry replied, "Hm.. How about The Sex Pistols? That'll drive em' nutters!"

"NO!" Came the voices of the blokes in the back.

"U2?"

"Which album?"

"Joshua Tree?"

"Too mellow right now."

"Monty Python?"

"Okay."

_'Some things in life are bad, they can really make you mad, some things just make you swear and curse when your chewing on life's gristle don't grumble give a whistle and this will help things turn out for the best, Always look on the bright side of life...' _(From Monty Python Sings)

"Not again, I have to live with you Potter, and you listen to this way too often."

"But I'm more cheerfully afterwards, so shut it and go to sleep, Malfoy."

"This sure will keep me awake," Hermione laughed.

!LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Nice neighborhood!" Dean exclaimed sarcastically as they pulled in front of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"I know," Draco replied, "And our house, at least from the outside is the worst of the lot. But inside, it's alright, Sirius has kept it up."

"Coach Black?" Dean inquired.

"Yeah, didn't I already explain he's my mum's cousin?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Thought so," Draco grinned, "I best be heading in, thanks for the ride, Hermione. It's been a pleasure, I'll see all of you back at Hogwarts a couple days before term, eh?"

"Yep, you sure will!" Dean exclaimed.

"Happy Christmas, Draco," the three chorused, as he grabbed his suitcase from the boot.

"You three as well, bye."

"Bye, Draco."

Malfoy was let into the house by his cousin Tonk's husband and waved as his comrades drove away.

:IWJ:KLDJs;ladjfa;lsfkjasdlfjaslf:

"Harry, Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, for the fifth time, Hermione, I have a key. I can get into the house without resorting to the ways of Dudley."

"What do you mean by ways of Dudley?" Dean asked.

"He means criminal means, Deanie."

"Oh, duh! Hermsie."

"The both of you won't kill each other on the way to Dean's, now will you?"

"Don't worry, you'll still have your mate when we return to Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"And you'll still have the supposed best friend you incessantly flirt with after a few drinks," Dean said to not be outdone.

"Happy Christmas, my friends," Harry laughed.

"You too, Harry," Dean slapped him on the back.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Hermione said as she hugged him, a hug in which he actually hugged back without much hesitation.

Dean handed Harry his backpack, they said there good bye's and Hermione and Dean drove off as Harry went into Number Four Privet Drive.

Harry put his things in the smallest bedroom upstairs, before going back downstairs to get something to drink from the refrigerator, since his relatives were not at home.

He grabbed a Coke from the sparse choices, the refrigerator was unusually empty, even with the way Vernon and Dudley ate... Harry grabbed the bag of carrots (rabbit food that Uncle Vernon and Dudley only eat when forced) out of the refrigerator as well, before sitting at kitchen table, where he spotted a note laying on it.

_Boy-- _

_The heating will be shut off tomorrow. We are on holiday at my sister, Marge's. Make arrangements to stay elsewhere or freeze. _

_--Vernon._

"Happy Christmas to you as well, Uncle Vernon." Harry muttered

Since it was by now quite late, Harry decided to forgo frantic calls about alternate arrangements until the morning and headed up the stairs to prepare for bed.

_An: This will most likely be the last post till after the holidays, I am unsure about my computer access during the holidays… I leave by train on Thursday from Detroit… have a 16 hour ride to Minneapolis, I get to see my Dad! Exams are now over for me, YAY! 13 Days to not think about school and read non-text books! Please REVIEW!_


	11. Chapter 9 and 10 Pt 1

Hogwarts University--Chapter Nine--And Meet Your Godson

Ring, Ring, Ring, "Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Granger, is Hermione in?"

"Oh, Harry! How're you? Happy to be on Holiday?"

"I'm okay, sir and yeah it is great to have a break from studying. How are you, sir?"

"I'm grand and happy to have a bit of a holiday myself, sure is nice to be my own boss and have a nice vacation for the hols."

"I bet it is, sir."

"You wanted to speak to Hermione and here she is coming down the stairs."

"Who wants to speak to me, Dad?"

"It's Harry, Hermsie."

"Come on then, Dad. Let me have the phone. Why didn't you tell me he called?"

"What a father can't have a chat with his daughter's best mate?"

Harry laughed at that, "Well, I'm glad she lets me speak to you, Harry, what a good bloke you are! Here's Hermione," Mister Granger chuckled.

"Harry?"

"Good morning, Sunshine."

"Shut up, you! What do I owe this pleasure after seeing you just last night?"

"Well…I'm in a spot of trouble."

"Oh, no! What did they do to you, Harry?"

"Nothing... They're on Holiday, the heat's being terminated at noon.. So I need to find a place to stay and ruddy quick!"

"Damn!" "Hermione!" Harry exclaimed at her curse, before both broke into chuckles.

"That's ruddy ridiculous, Harry! I'd say come here, but we leave tomorrow morning for my Grandparent's house."

"That's what I figured. Say, could I sleep in your car with a sleeping bag?"

"Harry, you'd freeze!"

"Not with a sleeping bag!"

(A/N Trust me I know, I slept on my grandma's front porch a whole winter in -40 degree weather with a sleeping bag)

"No Harry, I won't let you sleep in my car with a sleeping bag."

"Well, I had to ask. I am rather desperate."

"Have you tried, Dean?"

"No, and besides he has a full house anyway."

"I forgot about that.. What about Draco?"

"Draco? Do you think?"

"It's worth a shot, you are desperate and you guys got along quite smoothly and are friends, aren't' you?"

"Yes and yes."

"And he said to give him a ring."

"But I don't think he meant today."

"Harry, try."

"Okay, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"If he says yes will you drive me to his house?"

"Yes, Harry. I think I can arrange that."

"Okay, thank you. I'll call back and let you know, okay?"

"Okay, Harrykins, talk to you in a few."

"Will do Hermy," and the line clicked dead at both ends.

/-/-/-/-';';-;-;-;-;-/-/-/-/-;-/-;-olpo0-fkpsdfo0-sdf/-/-;--;-;;/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Welcome to the most noble and ancient house of the Blacks, Harry," Draco Malfoy said upon closing the wide black front door of his cousin's home.

"Are you paid to say that?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Shut it, you nitwit!" Draco retorted.

"So how are you a member of the most ancient and noble family Black?"

"My Mother was a Black prior to her marriage to my father."

"Why are you so stiff today, Malfoy?"

"Family functions are not always the most.. Ah," He pulled at his collar looking for the right word, "Pleasant occasions in this clan."

"Well, I have no memory of ever experiencing a pleasant family event, so we're in good company together," Harry replied.

Draco smirked lightly.

"So who is that?" Harry asked gesturing to a painting of a quite old, stern, mean looking, decrepit woman.

"Oh.. That would be one of my Great-Aunt's. Can't recall her name.. Died shortly after my birth, well a few years really. Her son, Dean and Ron's football coach is the current owner of this residence."

"Ah," Harry remarked before inquiring, "Where will I be sleeping?"

"You will be bunking with me. Or at least while all the family is here."

"Okay, excellent. And Draco, thanks again for letting me stay here."

"It's not a problem, gives me someone to suffer the torment of a Black family gathering with."

"Okay. Since misery loves company, eh?"

"How about I just show you to our room, sound good?"

"Sure," Harry replied, before grabbing his bags. The same from the previous evening and followed his friend and roommate up the stairs and down one end of the seemingly never ending hallway.

--

"This place is huge!" Harry remarked later.

"I know. I've gotten lost numerous times, be glad our room is near the main staircase or you'd really be lost!"

"How many floors does this place have?"

"Uh.. the basement with the main kitchen.. the one below that, the main floor, this is the second floor, a third floor and the attic."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, there's a ballroom downstairs, the drawing room, den, library, the main dining room, a parlor. My cousin had the plumbing modernized. So it's all in tip top shape. I'm fairly certain it's one of the first things he did, after the horrors of the bathrooms prior to his mother's death. Heck, from what everyone says the toilets had gotten progressively worse as Sirius and Regulus grew up and were ridiculously horrible to begin with."

"Who's Regulus?"

"Oh, that would be Sirius' younger brother."

"Ah."

"DRACO, WILL YOU COME BRING SOME OF THE GROCERIES TO THE BASEMENT," His Mother called from downstairs.

"COMING MOTHER," He yelled back, before turning to Harry. "Want to help me bring things down to the freezer?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, "Will your Mum and cousin be surprised I'm here?" Harry asked as they went downstairs to the basement kitchen, on there way to get things to bring to the freezer in the lower basement.

"They might be. I didn't tell them exactly when you'd arrive here."

"Ah," Harry laughed, "Well, I didn't know when either."

"Hermione was pretty prompt dropping you off, eh?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, she had to get back home and finish packing."

"Ah, so that's why you didn't stay with her. Where is she off to?"

"Her Grandparent's."

"And you couldn't go along?"

"I didn't want to intrude."

"Yet here you are!"

"Am I in the way, shall I catch the underground back to my Aunt and Uncle's?"

"Not a chance, someone has to endure the family with me and it's better you and me, then me solo."

"Is that right?" Harry asked.

"Sure is," He replied, as he opened the freezer and put the bags of stuff inside, before heading back up.

"Anything else for the freezer, Mum? Sirius?"

"Nada," Sirius replied, "Hey is that your roommate?"

"Sure is. This is Harry Potter."

"Harry, it's nice to meet you, I'm Sirius Black," He put out his hand, which Harry shook.

"Thank you for letting me stay, Mister Black."

"It's not a problem," he laughed, "And call me Sirius."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Harry. My Son has been complaining about you since September."

"Mum!"

"Just kidding. I am Narcissa Malfoy," and she offered her hand.

Harry took it, "Nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Are you two young gents going to help prepare for the barrage of people that is a Black family Christmas?" Sirius asked Draco and Harry.

"Of course Harry's going to help, Sirius. It's how he's going to pay us back for feeding, watering and boarding him the next couple weeks."

"What about you, Draco? Aren't you helping as well?"

"Yes, Mother."

"So Harry, you of any talent in the kitchen?"

"I can get around without starting any fires if that's what you mean," Harry replied.

"Perfect, you can help me bake up some Christmas cookies then, while they get started on getting the rooms ready for those family members staying over."

"Okay," Harry confirmed his willingness to help.

"Excellent. So we've got flour... Sugar.. Ah, here we are! A cookbook on desserts for the hols, ready Harry? Your not in your best clothes are you?"

"No sir."

"All set then?"

"Yes sir."

Some members of the family arrived late the night before Christmas, while others would be arriving the morning after or early afternoon of the day.

The massive family function, Draco said would occur the evening of Christmas.

"Harry, HARRY, HARRY, Wake up mate, Breakfast."

"Wha' time is it?"

"Ten to ten."

"Why're you wakin' me up?" He slurred.

"Because it's time for breakfast," Draco said as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe, which was of course not true, the most obvious thing in the universe would be, well, we won't go into that just yet.

"So!" Harry replied pulling the covers over his head.

"You have to come Harry, it's tradition!"

"But not my tradition!"

"What is your tradition, Potter?"

"Sleeping in or staying in my room until _my family_ is done with there Christmas celebration."

"What! Why?"

"_My family_ and I.. We tolerate each other at best."

"And at worst?"

"Chaos, madness, screaming, objects thrown about, punches flying."

Draco let out a low whistle, "Fuck man! Um, how often does that occur?"

"Egh, ah... more often then not while I was living there."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Well, I'm guessing a grudge against my parents."

"Why are you still calling that your home? Why have you stayed there all this time if.. If there just making your life a living hell?"

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I don't know."

"Your not going back there. We'll get all of your stuff out of there and then you will not have to see them or go there again."

"Where will I go?"

"To the Manor. There's plenty of room. I'm sure Mum can come up with some menial task so you won't feel guilty about a lack of rent or even better, she could hire you on as the lawn mower or something. What do you think of that?"

"You'll have to talk to your mother before you make any plans, Draco."

"True, but I'll get back to you."

"I'm sure you will."

"May I ask you something else?"

"Shoot."

"Do Hermione and Dean know of all of this?"

"Not really, in passing sure. Like when I'd appear at one or the other's window in the middle of the night. Dean luckily lives in the basement and I got quite good at scaling up the wall to Hermione's second floor window."

"You did what?"

"I climbed the wall up to her room and she'd let me in through the window. It was quite tricky in the winter."

"A real Romeo you are eh? Scaling balconies, eh walls of a house to meet in secret with your lover?"

Harry blushed at the imagery, "It was nothing like that. I'd usually crash on her floor, a few times we fell asleep talking in her bed though."

"I bet her parents were thrilled about that," Draco laughed.

"No, they weren't, but they trust me and their daughter."

"Till you date her that is. And why didn't the Granger's question your actions concerning the Dursley's?"

"I talked them out of calling social services numerous times actually."

"You idiot!"

"It would've only made it worse."

"No, it would not have! You could have been emancipated or put in a safe environment, you dolt!"

"I never thought of that, but it's not like is was that bad. My uncle never brandished a gun or knife at me or hit me hard enough to break bones."

"Harry, you need to stop covering for them. The way you were treated was wrong. It's okay to admit that..."

Harry cut in, "Weren't we supposed to be going down to breakfast?"

"Oh, right. Get dressed."

Draco was already dressed for the day in dress pants and a dress shirt, Harry tossed on a nice pair of blue jeans, a fresh t-shirt and a navy blue sweater, and they were off.

The evening of Christmas, The big gathering of the Black Family and guests, spouses and children.

Harry's history Professor of the previous term, Remus J. Lupin turned out to be the husband of one Nymphadora Tonks, now Lupin, who's mother is a sister of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Andromeda Tonks, prior to her marriage, a Black.

Harry was sitting in a corner looking onto the gathering when Professor Lupin approached him, "I'm guessing you are not a Black, but do look familiar."

"Your right, Professor Lupin, I am no Black."

"How do you know me? I don't know you," Lupin replied.

"I was in your Ancient History class at Hogwarts this past semester, sir."

"You were, weren't you, and how do you come about being here?"

"Draco Malfoy is my roommate."

"Ah, I see. He brought a friend along."

"No. Not exactly, sir."

"Then why?"

"It's a long story, sir."

"What's a long story, Harry?" Sirius asked coming up to the two.

"How I came about being here, Mister Black."

"So your name is Harry. What's the rest of it?"

"Harry Potter, Professor."

"Ah, Potter. You did quite well in my class if I recall correctly."

"Yes sir."

"Was my class quite boring, Potter, may I call you, Harry?"

"Yes you may, sir, the time was the largest factor of my inability to concentrate, sir. The days I was awake were quite enjoyable."

"Good and you may call me, Remus or Lupin, whichever you prefer."

"Thank you Pro, Lupin."

"He still seems familiar; don't you think so, Remus?"

"He does have a resemblance to..."

"James?" Sirius inquired of Remus.

"Yes, but he's got.."

"Lily's eyes."

"You, you both knew my parents?"

"Sure did, Harry. Your father was our best mate in secondary. We stood up as Groomsmen at your parent's wedding even. I think your Mum preferred us to his Best Man even."

"Who was the Best Man?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Sirius scoffed.

"Did you call me, Sirius?"

"Pettigrew," Sirius spat.

Harry stood there in shock, this seemingly evil little man is his godfather!

"Ah, Peter," Remus said, "Meet your godson."

"My godson?"

"Yes, don't you recall being named godfather of James and Lily's baby, Harry?"

"This is Harry?" Peter asked fearfully.

"I am Harry, Mister Pettigrew."

"Harry James Potter?"

"Yes," Harry said uneasily.

Pettigrew blanched, "Well lovely... to meet you, Harry," He said coldly, before going to join a pale, distinguished, evil looking gentleman, whom Draco was glaring at with the utmost hatred.

"Who is that man?" Harry asked Remus and Sirius.

"Tom M. Riddle."

"Ah."

"My cousin of course had to bring her work cronies, the bitch."

"Ah, I see your again spouting my praises, Sirius," said a pale, beautiful, yet cold, calculating and right evil looking woman.

"Of course, Bella, always," Sirius replied, his voice sickly sweet.

_AN: This upcoming chapter is probably the most risqué chapter of them all... and it's very, very short. _

Hogwarts University, Chapter 10...Part 1-- Uh oh.

Early February. (Whoops! Forgot to add this last time.. I've been sitting on these chapters so long..)

'Wow, my head hurts.. Where am I? I hope I'm not on the floor with Ron covered in his vomit again'... He sniffed, 'That's good, no puke. And this is much too comfortable to be the floor...'

An arm shot over his chest... His bare chest next to another bare chest with bare breasts.. Breasts!

'What have I done and who with? Do I dare turn my head?'

After much going back and fourth in his mind, he turned his head and they met face to face, eye to eye. Nose to nose. Almost lip to lip and both gasped and grabbed at the blankets modestly.

Both were in quite a great deal of shock and just stared at each other.

She was the first to speak: "I think we both need to get up and start the day. I am going to get up and go to the bathroom."

"Alright, I'll get dressed and leave, okay?"

"Okay," she replied softly.

_Post AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the first part of the next one.. Chapter 10 Pt. 2 will be next, after my break.. Please Review.. _


	12. 10, pt 2 The Aftermath

Here's what I forgot to say for Pt. 1.. it's there now.. and here it is if you don't want to go back and look.. Early February.

Chapter 10, Part 2. _The Aftermath._

Early February.

(The same morning as the previous scene)

Harry Potter enters the common room of his suite.

"Hey mate, where were you last night?" Dean asked in greeting.

"Yeah, you disappeared," Ron added.

"Oh uh..." He racked his brain for a lie, "Passed out in the basement playing Pac-Man."

"Pac-Man?" Mel asked, "They have Pac-Man down there?"

"Sure," he replied, before asking, "What're you wearing?"

"Oh, Ron puked on me."

"Oh."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry, Mel."

"No problem, Ronnie-boy."

"It's ickle Ronniekins, according to his brother's and sister," Dean put in.

"Thank you, Deanie."

"Deanmeister."

"I'm cheese now?"

"No, that's Munster."

Harry just blinked at them all, "I'm going back to sleep," He said to them all.

"Why? I thought you just woke up."

"Did I say that?"

"Yeah," Draco answered.

"Well, I'm still tired."

"Why are you wearing one of my socks, Harry?"

"What?" He replied to Mel.

"One of my socks is stuck to your collar."

"No idea," He said quietly.

Mel raised her eyebrows, "Made a stop and visited Hermione before us, eh? Must've slipped on my bowling ball by account of that lump and my sock."

He looked quite confused, but also absolutely frightened and panicked at something in that previous sentence, "You could say that."

"What the deal with you this morning, Potter? Your not usually this bad," Ron joked.

Harry shrugged and went for the door to he and Draco's room and promptly crashed onto his bed and proceeded to stare at the wall, ignoring everything and everyone who came into the room and, or spoke to him.

The same morning still, in the bathroom of dorm number two hundred and eighteen.

Knocking on the door from the side of two hundred and eighteen B.

"Just a minute," came a tearful voice.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, before bursting into new tears.

"Hermione, can I come in, are you decent?"

"Yeah," Came the sad voice.

"What's the matter?"

"I think Harry and I ruined our friendship last night."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't actually remember.. But.. But the aftermath was so awkward.. It wasn't good. I came in here. He got dressed and left."

"You were both mighty happy when you left last night."

"Were we?"

"Well, as far as I could tell at the way you were snogging, yes."

"We were really quite intoxicated, weren't we?"

"Yes, you were."

"Did anyone else notice us leave or comment?"

"No, they were too busy with that playstation and shots to notice.. And Ron was talking to his Mum."

"While drunk?"

"Yeah."

"What a doofus, why?"

"He wanted to talk to his Mum, I guess."

"So no one else saw us.. or noticed?"

"Yes, as far as I know, no one but me knows."

"Oh good, or we'd never here the end of it."

"Will that be the end, Hermione?"

"The end of what?"

"Harry and your friendship."

"I sincerely hope not... But I don't know!" And new tears erupted.

Later, still it still is the same day. Now the afternoon at last.

Harry called Neville on the telephone.

"Hey Harry, what's up?"

"Hi," Harry replied with an air of defeat, "Can I talk to you, where are you?"

"The library."

"Will you come here?"

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Alright."

Neville was buzzed in by Dean, "Hey Nev, How's it going?"

"Great Dean. Do you know what's up with Harry?"

"No idea."

"Maybe he lost at Pac-Man too much last night," Ron joked.

"Well, he wants to talk to me, so I'll talk to you guys later or whenever he's done talking to me."

And Neville went into Draco and Harry's room.

Harry sat up and looked at Neville zombie like, as Neville pulled Harry's desk chair up near his bed.

"What's up, Harry?"

"I think I or Hermione and I may have ruined our friendship last night."

"What'd you do, have a big fight?"

"No..."

"You look terrible, what'd you do? Sleep with her?"

"I... I...I don't know... Maybe."

A thump could be heard from the other side of the door, followed by a "Oh, shit! Ron could you get some water? Hey Ron, kicking him is not going to help."

"I'll get some, Mel," Draco cut in.

Back into the room, "Great!" Harry threw up his hands, "Now they all know."

"Is that such a bad thing, Harry?"

"Honestly, I don't have a bloody clue!"

"Just relax. Wait a few days and try to talk to her, okay?"

"Okay."

"I really don't know how to help you, but that's the best advice I've got."

Harry nodded and Neville left the room.

_An: The Aftermath at last! Next chapter, whenever I get it from my beta! Ron called his mother drunk.. I called my dad drunk once.. but I was at his sister's, so all good! That's where that comes from most likely… I had to go check the draft to see if these jokes were there then as well as now.. wow.. I like some of the jokes in this one.. Back from spring break, where I got snowed in at a friends house from Sun till Tuesday. Review if you will. _


	13. 11 And the voice of reason is Uh, Ron?

Chapter 11.. And the voice of reason is ... uh.. Ron?

Early March, nearly a month post "The Incident," as it was dubbed by Dean.

"I think Harry's more miserable then she is!" Dean exclaimed.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because Harry is always more miserable!"

"What? That makes no ruddy sense, Dean!"

"I know and neither does all of this shite!"

Draco banged on the door to his and Harry's room and shouted, "Potter! Get up, you have class in ten minutes!"

Something thumped against the door from the inside in response.

"Get up you ruddy moron! You have an exam in Ten Fucking Minutes!"

From inside the following was heard, "Fuck! Bloody hell!"

Harry rolled out of the room wearing shorts, winter boots (from the Granger's seeing Harry had none) and a sweatshirt, hood almost covering his eyes.

"It's psychology, run," Draco told him sternly and Harry was gone in a flash.

"Do you think he realizes it is not an exam day and Hermione is also in that lecture?" Luna asked serenely, looking up from her textbook.

"Probably not," Ron smiled, before remembering, "Oh shit! I'm in that class too!"

And Ron raced off.

Mel laughed, "Damn that kid is hilarious!"

"Which is most likely the byproduct of being the sixth of seven," Luna replied.

The rest mulled over that for a moment before nodding in agreement, as Luna continued:

"Two of his brother's should be comics. They are truly hilarious, but alas they are currently chemists."

15151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151

Ron slowed down as he approached the lecture building and walked inside and down the stairs into the lecture hall.

He spotted Harry near the back of the hall in the middle section of seats and Hermione, a few rows from the lecturer's stand. The seating arrangements were a far cry from the beginning of the semester when all three sat together about a quarter of the way up the hall from the lecturer.

Ron proceeded up the aisle, after waving to Hermione and sat next to Harry (rather then there former usual seats, Ron decided to sit with Harry rather then in the old seats they all used to occupy) who asked him, "Ron, do you have a pen?"

"Sorry mate, I've only got this one."

"Dammit!"

"I'm sure Hermione has one down there," Harry glared at him, before asking some person in the next row, if they had a pen to spare.

They did.

"Why don't you try talking to her?" He asked Harry quietly, for once being tactful with the volume of his voice.

"I'm embarrassed, scared, nervous.."

"So what if you really like the girl buck up the courage and talk to her, damn you!"

"It's not that simple, Ron."

"Why not?"

"She's my best friend."

"So what, you're bloody miserable and so is she. Make a move, so you can salvage your friendship. Do you really think whatever it is you both did while pissed merits destroying a friendship?"

"But I don't even know what happened!"

"Were you wearing pants when you woke up?"

"Yeah."

"Then you just snogged."

"How do you know?"

"Shut up Potter, quit mulling in self pity and hatred and talk to her before it becomes too late. Now shut up, Prof's started talking." Ron

19191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

Harry raced after Hermione once class concluded, catching up with her on the path to the cafeteria.

"Hermione, Hermione, wait. I need to talk to you."

She stopped and he just missed slamming into her back, slipping on a patch of ice. He picked himself up and said, "Thank you for stopping. Can we go somewhere private to talk?"

"Where, Harry?"

"I don't know, we can throw Draco out and talk in my room, please?"

She accepted the invitation to talk and they walked in silence to the dormitories and up to Harry and Draco's.

They entered through the door, having to first pass through the common room, where they encountered Luna, still reading the same textbook as one and a half plus a few minutes before, Draco and Mel going over some notes for a class they must share and Dean snoozing on the couch with an art history book open across his chest.

Harry and Hermione walked through without a word into Harry's dorm room.

Ron entered the common room minutes later to find, then to join Dean, Mel, Draco and Luna sitting, crouched or laying by the wall and door to Draco and Harry's room.

Ron tried to ask a question, but Luna put a hand over his mouth and Dean gestured toward the door, where voices could be head from the other side.

In the room:

Harry and Hermione stood staring at each other for a few minutes before Harry said:

"Hermione, I'm sorry."

"For what, Harry?"

"For whatever it is that happened, I'm sorry."

"I was there as well, you know. It's as much my fault as yours."

"I don't even know what happened even, I'm sorry I drank so much I don't remember."

"I don't remember either, Harry. Luna said we left snogging like mad though."

(Everyone outside the room turned to stare at Luna, whom smiled.)

"Nothing else happened though, right?"

"As far as I know nothing else."

"Ron said nothing else probably happened since we were both wearing pants."

(Now it was Ron's turn to be stared at, who answered the stares, "What? That's what I told him before class.").

"That seems to make sense," she laughed. "What is wrong with us, Harry? Reacting so horribly to kissing during a night of drunkenness!"

"I don't know, especially when you put it that way!" He grinned.

Draco, Mel, Luna, Ron and Dean all stuck there heads through the doorway, Draco had just opened, "So are you two all right, now? Just hug and kiss and you'll be all made up," Draco suggested.

They both glared at him.

"Alright, alright, just hug then, you don't have to kiss right now with all of us staring at you, sheesh."

Draco's comment made both of them flush, not as bad as Ron, but almost there.

_An: Please Review, and hey! I've already started Chapter 12.. well, I guess that's not a good assurance since I had this chapter finished when I posted 11.. I hope to get it to you before summer begins? How's that? I'll try my hardest to not wait till fall again .. And now to exam studying… _


	14. 12 Summertime

Disclaimer:Mr. T is from the TV show the A-Team.

Not betaed.. But my friend, Autumn said it was hilarious, like a month ago when I sent her the first version.. and quite a bit of swearing beyond this point.

The Final Chapter of Part I-Chapter 12-Summertime 

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Dean, Luna, Mel and Neville all successfully completed there first year at Hogwarts! Summer began and they parted ways. Hermione, Dean and Neville to the London area, Ron and Luna to Ottery St. Catchpole, Mel to her Mother's in Scotland, for a few days before off for a vacation in the states, and Harry and Draco went to Malfoy Manor, where Harry would be the "gardener." On his second day at the manor Harry set out to do one of his tasks, mowing the lawn. The large, expansive, flowing lawn.. All he saw was a push mower so he set to work.. Too bad the blades were rusty and dull!

Ten minutes into Harry's mowing, Draco came out laughing, "Harry, are you kidding me, you expect to have the entire front lawn done this month?" Harry shrugged."Draco instructed him: "Follow me, mate!" Draco took Harry to the shed and showed him the riding lawn mower, as well as how to drive it.

During the morning of July 31st, Draco snuck in Hermione, Mel, Ron, Luna, Dean and Neville as a surprise for Harry's birthday, while Harry was out tending to the west end back garden.

Draco and the rest set up the gathering in the east end of the house, in the most youth friendly of the parlours of Malfoy Manor (or the room with the furniture they least liked so do not care about the spills on it). The worst idea of the morning was probably to let Mel make the punch, but alas it was too late before they thought otherwise.

In the afternoon, Draco went and got Harry, dragged him in and told him he stunk and to take a shower and you missed lunch and continued to pester Harry until he was cleaned up and dressed. After Harry was clean and dressed in fresh clothes, Draco asked him if he wanted to watch some Telly, he did and much to Harry's surprise and Draco's amusement, there friend's jumped out and surprised Harry.

Sometime in the Late Afternoon. 

"Harry, how old are you now, mate?" Ron asked him.

"Nineteen, same age as the rest of you, except Luna now."

"Wow, your girlfriend's almost a year older then you. Like those older women, eh?" Harry just coloured, as Mel asked jokingly. "What about me? I'm older then, Hermione and I'm a brunette too!"

"Yeah, but your just not the same, Melanie!" Dean exclaimed, "For one your eyes are blue."

"Oh yeah, oh poor me, I'll never get a shot with Harry, oh well," she grinned at him, as Dean threw his arm around her shoulder laughing.

"At least someone here likes me," Mel said as she threw her own arm around Dean and they collapsed back into the sofa laughing.

"Ah, the antics of Dean and Mel," Draco laughed.

"Harry, ready for some fun and games or presents?"

"Uh.."

"Is ickle Harrykins speechless?" Hermione asked him pinching his cheeks.

"Hey!" and he pinched her cheeks, which ended up turning into a tickling match, as everyone else looked on,cheered and stole or attempted to nab the shoes, socks or feet they were being kicked by. Eventually pulling the ticklers into an unspectacular heap on the floor, to roars of laughter.

"I Won!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"NO, I Won!" shouted Harry.

"I Won!"

"I Won!"

"I Won!"

"I Won!"

"How about both of you won?"

"Okay!"  
"Why don't you give the birthday boy a kiss, Hermione?"

"Oh, birthday boy, why don't you kiss her?"

"You know, the more we pester them the less likely they will do so," Luna cut in logically in her airy voice.

"She's quite right," Hermione grinned evilly.

"Oh come on! Put the poor boy out of his misery already," Neville yelled quite unlike him, must've been the liberally spiked punch.

"You know Harry, this really isn't helping our taking it slow."

"I concur, Hermione."

"Concur, concur! When do you ever say concur, Harry?" Dean asked him.

"I just did, Dean, anything you need to tell us, you're getting quite cozy over there."

"Sure, why not," and he turned to Mel and kissed her, Mel kissing back.

Neville, Draco and Ron started catcalling at them.

Mel and Dean broke apart, grinning sheepishly.

"You know, Dean, I think Harry was trying to distract us."

"From what, love?"

"Oh, I don't know, just what is going on between Harry and Hermione?"

"NOTHING. WE'RE TAKING IT SLOW!" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Taking what slow?" Ron probed.

"Our possible, fledgling relationship, Ron, everybody," Hermione answered rather forcefully.

"YES!" Ron screamed, shocking everyone, "So does this mean I won the pool? You guys are dating!"

"No Ron, not yet. We haven't been on any dates yet."

"Bloody hell! You suck!"

"What do they suck, Ron?"

"Oh shut up, Dean!"

"Yes, what do we suck, Ron?" Hermione egged him on, laughing.

"Obviously not each others faces." Which brought on bales of laughter from everyone.

"He sure is right," Harry said laughing, looking 'mock' longingly at Hermione, whom laughing hystericallyat his antics, returned the stare.

"There's got to be some real longing in there too, right?" Ron begged anyone.

"Oh I'd say there is, considering the number of phone cards he's burned up and the hours he's spent writing her emails," Draco told Ron, causing him to smile broadly.

"But they haven't been on a date yet, pooey!"

"Ronald are you regressing or is your nephew rubbing off on you?" Luna asked cheerfully.

"He has a nephew. I didn't know that, how old is he, Ron?" Neville asked, "I spent way too much time with my little cousin last year.. Little bugger!"

"He's two, my brother Bill's son. He speaks French and English so you REALLY can't understand him!" Ron laughed.

"Is Harry ever going to open those presents?"

"Can we give him ours, first?" Luna, Hermione and Mel asked.

"Here you are, Harry," Mel handed him a black garbage bag with a heavy box, a large manila envelope and a small box wrapped in newsprintin it.

Before he could say anything upon opening the package, Mel said, " Milwaukee's Best Beer, super cheap American beer, according to myfriend this is the worst tasting shit you can buy!"

Next he opened thelarge manila envelope.

"Playboy?"

"So you can read the articles," Luna remarked, "Some are quite interesting."

The guys quit laughing to stare at her.

"Don't you ever get bored?"

And they shrugged as Neville asked, "What's in the last box, Harry?"

Hermione started to speak as Harry pulled out the small newsprint wrapped box, "The three of us decided since you had no family members or elders to give you any advice besides those knuckleheads, we would."

Harry coloured brightly at the contents of the last package.

"Uh, thank you."  
"What is it, Harry c'mon!" Neville exclaimed.

He held up a box of condoms, sheepishly.

The guys guffawed at his reaction before realizing what he received and shared his embarrassment. Not the most usual thing you receive from your possible future girlfriend and friends.

"Great idea, Ladies! Now we don't have to worry about any little Harry's running around anytime soon," Draco said, "Because that would be just frightening!"

"I should REALLY hope not, and question the paternity if anyone was claiming there were!" Which led to more laughter, due to Harry's serious tone.

"Good thing the girls, sorry young Ladies. Uh.. Women gave you those or you might not have figured it out till after a few little Harry's, then we might just remember to tell you, but by that point your life is over and your working three jobs to make ends meat and dropped out of school," Ron said, "Oh and that's the worst case scenario. Now we can see Harry graduate, hopefully childless and unattached or attached. Just not expecting yet, I'd hope. My parents got married right out of Uni and there's seven of us. You don't want seven kids, TRUST ME, I'm one of seven, TRUST ME!I don't want ANY kids and if I ever feel like spending time with any, I'm sure I'll have more then a few nieces and nephews from my brothers and sister."

"I agree there," Draco started, "I mean the little brats are much more trouble then there worth!"

"How would you know, Draco?" Mel asked.

"I had to watch the spawn of Satan when I worked for him.That was hell!The kid almost set me on fire!"

"Are you talking about a movie or a kid?" Dean asked puzzled.

"A kid."

"Who's kid?One of your Aunt's or something?"

"Oh, no, my Aunt Andromeda's daughter is older then I am.I think she and her wolfman are having a baby.. Or just did, I can't remember."

"Wolfman?"

"Spawn of Satan?"

"They saw a werewolf movie on there first date and the spawn of Satan is my former bosses' kid."

"Which former boss, the one I met at Christmas or another?"

"Yep him, scary isn't it, a guy that old with a two year old."

"Come on, he's like in his fifties."

"But he's pure evil and malice."

"Yeah, arses like him shouldn't have kids, like my uncle."

"How did you turn out so well.. Look at your cousin!"

"Must've been the time I spent with my parents."

"That's for sure!So Draco, Harry a good gardener?"Hermione asked slurring a bit on the names.

"Yeah, Mum even lets him mow around her favourites now.Why looking for a gardener?"

"Nah, me parents got it covered."

"Looking for a future partner who's good in the garden, then?"

Hermione laughed hysterically.

"Okay, how many glasses of punch has she had?"

"I've only had a few, I'm fine.How many have the rest of you had?" Hermione asked soberly as they looked away, pretty soon they'd start whistling, if they couldn't avoid the question.

"Alright then," she said, before adding, "Harry's fine in the garden, he helped my Dad out last summer."

"Harry," Mel asked seriously, "Do you like your future in laws?"

"What if we go on a date or something and hate each other, eh Mel?"

"Too late," started Neville, "You've already snogged and don't hate each other a lick, just freaked out and missed each other too much to remain apart. Frankly I'd say you have about a good a chance of staying together as Dean and Mel."

"Hell YES!"

"Yeah, that's true, Mel, Dean, you two are eerily similar."

"Hmm, are we really?"

"Yeah, most definitely," Neville replied.

"Oh, shut up! Anything else to reveal tonight, Luna, Neville?"

"Your not dating my sister, are you Luna?Please say your not."

"Oh DAMN NO!Are you kidding?The bitch roped me into sneaking around with her latest boy-toy.I'm her cover."

"Really, I was wondering what was going on this time.I love my sister, I really do, but she really is a bitch.Luna, remember my friend Perry, played football with me?"

"Yeah, she fawned all over him, never talked around him, and there's no nice way to say this, stalked him."

"I'm glad the poor bloke wizened up quick and dumped her right fast."

"What was it two weeks?"

"Yeah and he went off to uni, I'm never telling her where he went."

"Good he deserves some peace after five years of her following his every move."

"She sounds like a nightmare!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, she is," Ron replied, eyes bulging.

"Sure seemed like it from the phone," said Harry, Draco and Dean.

"Know how when you don't see your family for awhile, you miss them and all the bad things, annoyances fall to the wayside?"

"Yeah," All but Harry nodded, Whom asked, "Good things?"

"Yes Harry, you only remember the good times and after a few days home, it hits you and you can't wait to be gone again.Boy I can't wait for training to start.How about you, Dean, sick of the siblings and folks yet?"

"Yeah, I've been playing with my mates in the neighbourhood so I'm in good shape, you?"

"Yeah, my brothers and I have some pick up games on the weekends, and I join a few old mates a few times a week as well."

"Oh yeah, football, eh, I remember my year of soccer, er sorry Football.My team sucked.. I set up the winning goal of the only game we won though.. so that was cool."

"Fond memories, eh?" asked Neville.

"Sure," Mel laughed.

"Did any of you watch Chudley's last game?They blew a ruddy two to nil lead in the last twenty minutes of the game.That Keeper sucks, they need to cut the jackass!"

"So they can hire you?" Dean laughed.

"No, Mum would kill me!I gotta stay in school.I'm just not that good.I love the game, but I'd never make it in the pros.I think I'm going to major in um..Sports medicine, be a trainer or some such.How 'bout the rest of you's?"

"I think I'll go into architecture, come on I'd never get a ruddy job with a fine arts degree, I suppose I could join a travelling carnival and do portraits and caricatures, eh, but that'd be ruddy boring!"Dean exclaimed.

"What was I majoring in last semester?" Mel asked.

"History," said Hermione.

"Anthropology," said Harry.

"Literature," said Dean.

"Art," said Draco.

"Mythology," said Luna.

"I have no clue," Neville answered.

"Me neither, Nev," Mel said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Everything I'd like to do means no job, it sucks!Maybe I'll become a librarian!"

"I was thinking that as well," Hermione said, "I don't particularly want to go into medicine.Hell, if I'm going to be in school for the next eight years shouldn't I do something I really want to do?"

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"What'd you want to do, Harry mate?" Ron asked.

"I'd like to become a teacher."

"Then do it!" Exclaimed Mel.

"Maybe I'll become an archivist or a researcher with all the bloody biology and chemistry I'm taking!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Just butt right in why don't cha!" Harry laughed.

"Just do something you want to do so," Harry was cut off by Draco, "So Harry won't be fitting the bill on his measly schoolteachers salary supporting you going back to school, the house payment and the kids."

"Your really railing into us today, aren't you, shouldn't you be nicer?It is my birthday."

"Plus we haven't even been on one ruddy date yet!" Hermione exclaimed hotly.

"Harry, you really need to take her on a date soon, mate.Before you drive us and her mad, Mad I tell you!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know Ron, you've all been telling me that all night."

"So you've got the idea then?" Neville asked.

"Oh not you as well and YES I've gotten the idea.I've had the idea for ages alright.Can we please blabber about something else now?"

They laughed at him."Oh thanks."

"How about you quit roasting us and let him open the rest of his presents?"

"Oh Hermione, how could you be so stupid.Now why haven't you taken the initiative and taken him out?" Mel inquired.

Groaning Hermione replied, "Finals, we decided what we were going to do around finals time.We were much too busy to go on a date alright?What with studying and packing."

"Packing!" Dean, Draco and Ron exclaimed, "Harry open ours and sorry, but it's nothing like the girl's."

They pulled a large brightly wrapped package from beneath the pool table and slid it towards him.

"What's this?"

"Open it up, mate," Ron urged.

Harry ripped off the wrappings, "A trunk."

"Yeah, since the rest of us wizened up, this'll be much more useful then your duffels and cardboard boxes."

"We even had your name stamped on!" And sure enough Harry saw:H.J. POTTER stamped on the front.

"Thanks guys, now we all can kill our backs in one trip instead of three," He joked.

"That's for sure, it's a great idea till you start loading it down with books, eh Hermione," Mel asked her roommate of the previous year.

"At least mine isn't filled with pop."

"Ah, I guess you got me there."

"Oh Harry, Happy Birthday, here's the real gift," Mel handed him a wrapped bottle.

Harry opened it, revealing a bottle of.

"Hey, it's the same colour as your eyes, mate!" Ron exclaimed.

"Apple Pucker?What is this stuff, Mel?"

"How about we al tip back a shot of it?" Mel asked him.

"Alright, why not."Draco pulled out the shot glasses from behind the makeshift bar and passed them around, Harry making a round to fill the glasses.

"All at once?" Harry asked to anonymous approval and they tipped back there shots.

Mel grinned at there reactions, "Bloody hell!""Damn that's sour!""Whoa!""This is good!""Can I have another?"

"Thanks, Mel," Harry grinned.

"Your welcome," she smiled back evilly.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Hermione said, handing him a package, obviously a book.

"Les Miserables.Thanks Hermione."

"I started that last summer..I'm almost done with Fantine.." Mel said.

"What's Fantine?" Ron asked.

"The first eight books of the novel."

"Oh."

"I'm almost to the three hundredth page in like sixty pages.And at this rate I'll probably be done by the early 21st century."

"That's fantastic, so before you die then?" Dean asked laughing.

"Exactly!And hopefully that won't be till I don't know 2050 or something."

"Any predictions of my death since its my birthday and all?"Harry joked, as Luna said, "Happy Birthday, perhaps when you tell the Granger's about your relationship with there daughter?"

"Oh great, Hermione I'm sorry, but I think we'll have to break off our tentative, possible relationship if that's the case."

"Don't scare him, Luna," she grinned at the blonde.

Harry opened the package.

"Whoop-di-do another book for Potter, Congrats Harry."

"Know what you're getting for your birthday now, Ron?"They all asked him.

"What?"

"BOOKS!"

Ron groaned.

"The Roaches Have No King?"Harry asked Luna.

"I enjoyed it.It is hysterical, while at the same time quite unnerving."

"Alright, thanks. Sound interesting, oh wow, comparing it to Kafka, but funnier, hmm sounds good."

"Harry, I don't have a present, but I do have a proposition for all of you," Neville spoke up.

"What's that, Nev?"

"Well, you all know I lived a couple blocks off campus last year, right?"

"Yeah."

"My Grandmother is moving or has now moved in with my Uncle and the house is open, so she offered it to me and any roommates I could find.All we'd have to pay for are gas, electric and heating costs, no rent and we have to keep the house in one piece.What do you say, any of you tempted?"

"Yeah."

"There's more then enough room, enough for each of us to have our own rooms.Even though someone may have to live in the den, what do say?"

"I'm all for it," Draco said, the rest nodding along.

"So shall I tell her yeah?"

"Definitely."

"Alright, fantastic!" Neville exclaimed.

A few hours later: the waning moments of July 31st, "Hey Harry!Your birthday is almost over any last words?" Dean asked cheerfully, quite drunk and smiling broadly."Any things you'd like to do?"

"Oh yeah, yeah 'course there're things I'd like to do, but I can wait till next year.Wow, this was my biggest birthday ever, thanks!"And he kissed Hermione.

"That one of the things you wanted to do?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he replied smiling shyly.

She shrugged, smiled and kissed him back, to cheers and "ruddy finally!"When they came up for air she said, "Me too," smiling.

"Hey!We found scissors!Anyone want a haircut?"Being incredibly pissed, Ron and Draco agreed it was a Brilliant idea!

"Can I have a Mohawk?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, course you can!"

"Can I help too?" Hermione asked happily.

"Yeah."

"Here's a razor, Herm.. uh Hermionioene," Draco said handing her the electric razor, and struggling on her name.

"It's okay Drickow.Whoops, I can't say your name either," and they broke into giggles.(And she has a razor?)"How 'bout you Ron, what'd you like?" Mel asked.

"Uh, I don't know?"

"How 'bout uh, um a mullet?"

"What's that?"

"Uh, long hair in the back and short hair up top."

"Okay!"

"Wanna keep your bangs or no?"

"Keep 'em."

"That fucking giant tree is killing me!" Dean exclaimed.

"What?" Luna asked him, watching Hermione shave everything but a 1.5 to 2 inch section of hair in the middle of his head.

"The giant tree!The damn thing is irking me, maybe if I put smaller trees or buildings in front of it.Hey, maybe that'll work!"

"I hope so," Luna replied smiling and clueless as to what he was talking about.

"Dean!"Mel exclaimed, upon being through with Ron, "You look like Mister T!"

"Who?"

"The A-Team, Mister T!You just need some big gaudy gold chains and oh, a beard and you'd be set!"

He blinked at her, "Uh, okay." And he turned to Harry, "Who's Mister T?"

"Beats me."

"You guys know, don't you?" Mel asked them, before starting to say, "I pity the fool.I pity the fool." In a gruff voice.

They looked at her blankly."Oh, well," she smiled, "Decide what you want yet, Draco?"

"A mullet!"

"Right this way, Blondie!"

And pretty soon Draco and Ron both had mullets, one with bangs one without.

"Hey Hermyneenee give me a Mohawk!" Mel exclaimed grinning.

"Okay, you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Me too," Harry said going cross eyed looking at Ron and Draco.

"Hey Nevelee want a haircut?" Mel shouted at him.

"Uh, I'll probably regret this in the morning, but what the heck, have at my head Luna."

"What'd you like?"

"Hmm, Mohawk, sure why not, You only live once right?"

"Exactly," Mel screamed at him grinning, before looking in a mirror and laughing at herself.

"Hmm, I wonder what Mum and Dad and Dave and Kathryn will say about this?I'm sure Ollie, Michael and Adam and Jeff and Alexander will find this hilarious.Hey I'm sure they'll be right, it is!"

"Who're Michael, Adam, Jeff and Alexander?" Dean inquired of his girlfriend.

"My brothers."

"You have four, I thought you had two.Who're Dave and Kathryn?" Asked Harry.

"Dave's my step-dad and Kathryn's my future step-mum."

"So.. um?"Draco started.

"Who goes with whom?"Ron asked.

"Michael and Adam are my Mum and Dave's, Oliver is Dave's son from his previous marriage, but you knew that. Jeff and Alexander are my Dad's and Kathryn is his fiancée."

"Not Alexander and Jeff's Mum?"

"No, that'd be Kathy."

"So where does Kathryn come in?"

"She's my Dad's fiancée. Kathy's a bitch, left my Dad out of nowhere with Jeff and Alex and married this jackass who hates them."

"Okay, I'm confused," Draco admitted.

"Me too," said Neville.

"So, you have four half brothers, one step brother, a step father, a future step mother, an ex-stepmother and your parents?"Hermione asked, really quite clear headed considering, Must have been the water she'd been drinking.

"No, no stepmother's yet. Kathryn's my future step one, Kathy's my Dad's former girlfriend, otherwise yeah."

"Oh, okay, that's all right no more siblings to spring on us?"

"I might get a sister in law in the next few years."

"From which brother?"

"Oliver, the rest are way too young for that."

"Oh."

"Your oldest on one side, second to Oliver on the other?"

"Yep. Hey why don't we swipe some of Draco's leaking gel off his head and stand up our Mohawks?"

And the birthday party of Harry Potter continued until the wee weeeee hours of the morning as they passed out and fell asleep sometime into August the first.

_AN: Sorry for the long wait.. expect the next chapter by the end of August.. It Is with my beta. Please review so I know that yes this is still worthwhile to continue… Or I'll do the horrible cop out ending I almost went with a couple months back. Though that ending rather spawned the continuation past this chapter, at one point this was going to be the last real chapter, but I'm continuing, I even started 14. Next Chapter begins: Part II. Please Review. (And if you'd like to know, I did finish Fantine, I'm into the second Book now, probably will finish within the next five years). Thanks for all of the previous reviews. _


	15. 13 Move In

**Part Two, or Year Two**

_Hogwarts University_-Chapter 13

The week or few days prior to September the first, the roommates moved into the former house of Neville's maternal grandmother. Whoever came first got the room of his or her choosing. Neville kept his from the previous year (one of the two bedrooms on the back of the house on the second floor). Dean claimed the den on the first floor, due to the large windows overlooking the backyard, before going home for a few days after the off season training regimen, he'd be back the day after tomorrow with the rest of his things, only to leave again for the opening game of the season. Ron claimed one of the front rooms on the second floor, the one closer to the stairs, before heading home as well, before that season opener. Luna came up with Ron when he came back and took to room next to Neville's.

Harry and Draco rode in three days before the first day of classes and Draco immediately claimed the room between Ron's and the main loo. Leaving Harry to one of the three attic bedrooms, he took the one at the top of the stairs on the left, with three windows overlooking the street. Mel, whom rode in around noontime, took the room across from Harry, with its funky L-shape and windows overlooking the backyard. That left Hermione, the third attic bedroom, next to the bathroom, which was inside a small fourth attic room. Hermione arrived in the morning, with two days till the first of September. She drove up with her drunk and a desk in the back of her car.

Harry and Mel were the ones downstairs whom saw her pull in and went to help her unload the car. Hermione and Mel easily carried the desk into the house and up the flights of stairs. Harry struggled up the stairs with a box of books. Next the three lugged in her trunk, getting as far as the door to the attic, before Neville called from the kitchen. Luna came out of her room and greeted the three of them, before heading down the stairs and down the left set of stairs, once she reached the landing and into the kitchen, Mel, Hermione and Harry followed her. Dean came in from his room and Ron and Draco were already in the kitchen.

"Hermione, when did you pull in?"

"Just this morning, Nev, not even a half hour ago."

"Fantastic, did you drive?"

"Yeah."

"How was the drive?"

"Long. I was like a rat in a cage waiting to be off, but my parents wanted to see me leave

so I waited till they got home from work."

"Fun, fun," Mel said.

"Sure was," Hermione replied.

"Here are your keys to the house," Neville told them, laying down seven keys on the counter (Which after following the wall came out to form a u-shape), which they stood or sat on the stools around. "There are tables and desks in the basement, the laundry room is down there as well. There is a laundry shoot on each floor as well," He walked over to a small door, between the stove and cabinets, near the stairwell, and opened it, "This is the laundry shoot. I'm not sure if we want to use it and wash all of our clothes together or separately. If together, I'd recommend labeling your clothes with your initials, to avoid confusion and anything with special needs to be washed by you, less we destroy each others clothing. Are we going to separately cook our meals or will we rotate on meal preparation?"

"If we're all pitching in for the utilities, why don't we do the same with our meals? Someone different can cook every night and we can fend for ourselves for breakfast and lunch, perhaps someone cooks breakfast on Saturday or Sunday," suggested Hermione.

"And we can alternate dishwashing duties as well, if we stay on top of it, we'll be fine,"

Ron put in.

"Shall we draw up a schedule then?" Neville asked.

And they did, by pulling names out of a bowl. Harry got tonight's (Monday) dinner

duty.

Harry opened up the cupboards, bare except for pot, pans and dishes and said, "I think we

need to go grocery shopping.

"Anything anyone doesn't eat?"

"Ham," Mel said.

"Asparagus," answered Ron.

"Any preferences to anything else?"

"Wheat bread," suggested Luna, "How about peanut butter and jelly for lunches?"

"Ramen," Mel suggested.

"How about we all go today, get a handle on each others likes?"

"Sounds good."

"No ones starving right now, right?"

Nobody said anything. "How about we go shopping in an hour, tag up what you want from downstairs," Neville told them.

"If your mattress isn't satisfactory in size, trade with whoever is willing to do so."

"I don't have a mattress," Dean said.

"Where did you sleep when you've been here then?"

"On the couch."

"Oh, why didn't you pull one of the mattresses out of another room?"

"I was tired."

"Does anyone have an extra mattress?"

"There're two in my room," Draco said.

"Will someone please trade with me?" Mel asked, "I don't need a king size mattress

taking up an entire section of my room."

"I've got the two fulls and my room is huge, I'll take it," Draco replied.

"Trying to make it feel more like home, eh Draco?" Harry joked.

"Shut up, Potter."

"Thanks, Draco," Mel told Malfoy.

Everyone else was seemingly satisfied with what they had.

"Will someone please help me lug Hermione's trunk up stairs?" Harry asked. Ron and

Dean followed him up stairs and the three took it up to her room.

Hermione emptied out her car with help from the rest and they claimed there table or desk. Harry got an old kitchen table, which he had to screw back together. Draco, an extremely large, ornate desk. Luna got another large desk. Mel got a long not very wide table. Ron, an old ping-pong table. While Dean was left with the basis of a desk, which was lacking a table top, which he remedied by nailing a piece of plywood he found (also in the basement, perhaps the former top even) to it.

Harry made spaghetti that night for dinner and they drank from that case of beer, Mel gave him for his birthday, which he had put in the fridge upon his arrival, the day before, for the previous month it had sat on the floor of his room at Draco's home.

On September the first the eight friends started there second year at Hogwarts, the year to figure out just what you want to do for the rest of your life, because by next spring, they had to declare, the scary process that makes you giddy and thrilled at its end, because you decided!

Decided what you were going to do for your final two years, barring a major change. A person picks their major, then feels elated and filled with pride at the prospect, then there is the feeling of dread: Did I pick the right course of study? Or there is the confident few who are sure, absolutely positively certain that what they declared is there pat of life for the career they have chosen and are happy and satisfied for there future.

The new semester, a new beginning, tougher classes, more pressure, more responsibilities, perhaps or just the same. Meeting with counselors, meetings to declare in the office of the section of the department you are now in, filing with the department of your area of study. But of course prior to those things, letters about needing to declare a major, meetings with your counselor who is essentially useless except to chase you out the door to declare that thing you'll be getting a degree with the classes you choose and pay your tuition for, paying his or her salary, ah the joys of the second year, luckily, you can have that declaration and those department visits done in hours!

Perhaps a day at most, or least.

_Authors Note: Hi, I'm back, with this filler chapter I know, I apologize, but you have to have something in there to carry the story along. I am living in dorms at my new university this year, so am adjusting to that, as classes start tomorrow. I feel really old, I'm like the only Junior I've met in the hall. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, the response to this one depends how quick 14 comes. I'm still working on 15, though classes start tomorrow and I have 3 history classes and an Art and Architecture class, so it looks like I'll be loaded down if the 12 books I need for my history classes are any indication, Please Review. _


	16. 14 New

**Hogwarts University**-Chapter 14

A week after Hermione's twentieth birthday bonanza Hermione and Harry slipped away for there date, because intoxicated Luna threatened to paint there rooms electric blue and tangerine, as well as dye every piece of white clothing they owned those colors. Harry and Hermione figured it was better to comply before Luna carried out on her drunken threat.

Now would Luna really do such a thing? The Answer, she is unpredictable, we may never know, Saturday the twenty-sixth of September, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger went on what they will call their first date.

First off they went for a lovely early morning, even romantic, as they were the only people around walk. A walk around the lake on the grounds of Hogwarts University. Being best friends for three years eliminated much, but not all of the hesitation, apprehension and nervousness of there first date. Both still needed to get to know each other, essentially, there pre-Hogwarts, pre-secondary school days, and whatever else they have kept from each other, if anything at all.

After there romantic walk, Harry and Hermione went into a cafe for a time, on Hogsmeade's main street, before going home, where Dean, Mel and Luna were making breakfast, as it was Saturday, the free for all breakfast day, and Draco's day today or tomorrow to choose to make breakfast or lunch or since Draco is asleep and the others are hungry, they decided they would get started on breakfast for whomever is awake to eat it.

When Harry and Hermione entered the kitchen, Luna is in the process of making pancakes, Mel is frying up some bacon and Dean is slicing up cheese for omelets.

"Harry, Hermione, you weren't sleeping were you? You certainly were not in you rooms," Mel said, by way of greeting.

"Good morning, Melanie."

"Where were you, Hermsie?"

"Relax, we went for a walk around the lake at Hogwarts," Harry answered Mel.

"Really, how was it?"

"Lovely."

"What time did you leave?"

"Around six-thirty," Hermione answered.

"Why so early?" Luna inquired.   
"Why not?" Hermione replied.

"What did you do?" Dean asked.

"Went for a walk," Harry replied nonchalantly.

"Why at such an early hour on a Saturday?"

"We wanted to be alone; you know if we had waited the lot of you would have disturbed our peaceful walk."

"Uh huh, really, why?"

"Because you would have wanted to come along."

"How do you know? We may not have."

"True, but we didn't want to take that chance," Hermione answered.

"Why?" Luna said.

"We wanted to be alone," Harry said.

"Why?" Luna again asked.

"Urgh, so you wouldn't paint our rooms and dye our clothes electric tangerine and blue."

"Bloody brilliant, Luna, you got them to take there date!" Dean exclaimed.

"Damn you are good, Luna, you know Harry, Hermione, you were taking fucking forever!" Mel exclaimed.

"I do not recall ever making such a threat to you, Hermione or you, Harry." Luna told them confused.

"You were a bit sloshed at the time, Luna."

"Ah, I see." Luna said before taking a pancake off of the burner.

"So how was the first date?" Mel asked taking the bacon out of the frying pan.

"Fine."

"Better then your date with Ron last year, Hermione?"

"Hell yes!"

"Oh gods please don't talk about that horrible evening!" Ron exclaimed, coming down the stairs into the kitchen. "Bacon!"

"Nice hair, Ron," Dean laughed.

"Piss off!"

Dean just snickered.

Ron took a piece of bacon and bit into it and smiled.

"Looks like Ronnieboy is happy now!" Mel exclaimed.

Ron just grinned at her, before asking in a stricken voice: "Why were you wankers bringing up that day? Why?"

"Harry and Hermione went on there first date this morning," Luna answered serenely.

"Ah, wait, seriously?"

"Yes Ron, we did," Harry replied exasperated at the disbelief.

"What'd you do then?" Ron asked eating another piece of bacon.

"Hey, save some for the rest of us," Dean warned.

"Sorry," Ron replied.

"We walked around the lake and afterwards got a cup of coffee."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Damn, if I'd known you were such a cheap date, Hermione."

"Bugger off, Ron. Harry just doesn't have to work as hard; I already like him very much."

"Aw, shall we start talking about love, or is after their first date too soon?" Mel asked Dean, Ron and Luna.

"Maybe after the second," Dean replied.

"How 'bout after we catch them snogging on the couch?" Ron suggested.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other shaking there heads over there friend's antics.

"What if there not just snogging?"

"We throw them into the lake!" Dean exclaimed laughing.

"What if we catch you and Mel, Dean, what then?" Ron asked evilly.

"Uh..."

"The lake of course!" Luna exclaimed.

"Same for both?"

"Why not, it might be winter," Luna laughed, "And Then they'll go sliding!"

This occurs sometime in the first few weeks of October.

"What is this?" Ron asked aghast at the food in front of him. "You know in the package this looked like cardboard. Hermione, you are not feeding us bloody cardboard are you?"

"They are noodles, Ron."

"What kind of noodles?"

"Japanese noodles, Ron."

"What's this green stuff?"

"Cilantro, cucumber, onions, and broccoli."

"Ah, but what's the smell?"

"Probably the soy sauce."

"Will you shut up and eat, Ron?" Draco yelled at the red head.

"But its cold!" The red head complained.

"It's supposed to be, Ron!"

"Oh," And he finally took a bite. And another... and another, and when he was finished Ron Weasley said: "Hey that was good!"

"Congratulations Ron, you tried something new and survived!" Dean clapped him on the back joking.

Just then, Harry came in through the front door and through the living room into the dining room. "Oh, fantastic, is there anything left?" He asked in greeting, "I'm starved."

Hermione served him up a bowl and gave him a pair of chopsticks, which he struggled a bit with, but started to shovel food into his mouth anyways.

"Where were you, mate?" Dean asked.

"Well," Harry started between bites, "Oh wow, this is good, who made it?"

"Hermione did and the noodles look like cardboard in the package," Ron informed his housemate.

"This is great, Hermione! Wasn't sure if you could go beyond spaghetti," He teased, smiling at his girlfriend.

"So where were you, Harry?" Hermione repeated Dean's earlier question.

"Oh, I got a job. Hog's Head's newest barkeep."

"Really?"

"You got a job?"

"Isn't that going to hurt your studies?"

"When are you going to sleep?"

"Hey, hey it'll be fine. It's only part time. I need to pay my share of the rest somehow."

"We'll help you, Harry," Draco and Hermione said in unison.

"No, no, I don't need any help. I can pay my own way."

"Are you sure, Potter?"

"Positive, Malfoy."

Soon after that, the group broke apart for sleep, relaxation, and spending time together, dishwashing or studying. Harry went up to his room, where Hermione followed him, Luna and Ron waving her off when she tried to help clear the table.

Up in Harry's room-- "Harry?" Hermione asked knocking upon his partially open door.

"Come on in," he smiled at her. Hermione closed the door and sat on his bed, as Harry was quickly pulling on some sweats and switching to a t-shirt, rather then the dress shirt and pants he had been wearing.

"You're alright with my getting a job, right?" He asked her, crossing from his closet to his bed, by the windows and sitting next to Hermione.

"Yeah, but are you sure you'll be alright with this job and classes?"

"I was fine at Stonewall," He answered.

"No, you weren't, you were bloody exhausted and you know it!"

He sighed, "I know, but if I want to have or do anything beyond the bare necessities I've got to work."

"What about what you made over the summer?"

"I've got that and my board money and its covering that, but I don't want to be dead broke upon graduating."

"Harry, everyone's broke when they graduate."

"I know, but you know I'd like to be able to take you out to nice places and such."

"Harry, you don't have to take me anywhere posh, bloody hell, look at our first date!" She smiled at him.

"So you won't be steaming if we skip the snack bar at the cinema?"

"Nope."

"If we just spend time together at the park or here?"

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Can I still keep my job?"

"If you insist on it, but that is not something I can decide, since I'm not you," She smiled.

"Good, I would like to do nice things for you every once in awhile."

"Do you have any papers to write tonight?"

"Nope."

"Reading?"

"Nope."

"Good and she kissed him...

_Hello. 15 is with my beta. It will most definitely take longer then this chapter came out. If your looking for something to bide the time with I'd suggest "Mental", a comedy essentially.. Please Review! _


	17. 15 Holiday

Hogwarts University-_Part II_: **_Chapter 15_Holiday**

Two weeks till the winter holidays of the second year, dinnertime; The first in which Harry is present for in at least a months time. The housemates are discussing their holiday plans.

Ron is going to Ottery St. Catchpole to be with his family, growing ever larger he tells them, even though they have never met any of his relatives.

Draco is off to London for the celebration of his Black side.

Dean to London to spend time with his family.

And Neville to his own.

Mel will be going to her Mother's, an hour or so away.

And Luna will be accompanying her, as her father will be out of the country for his newspaper.

Hermione was pretty sure she would be going home as well, that is until Harry announced his plans:

"I'm staying here for break. Someone has to keep watch on the house and I need to work." He told them.

"Really mate, 'ou sure 'ou can't get outta it?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

"I already told Abe I could and would work. I can't back out now and besides I sure need the cash if I'm going to do anything next summer besides work."

"But Harry, you've been working yourself ragged. Don't you deserve at least a few days break?" Mel asked him.

"I've got the rest of this and next week off, I'll be fine," He assured them.

"Fine? Are you kidding, bleedin' exams are your break! Are you ruddy mad?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Harry, you're going to burn yourself out," Luna commented.

"I'm fine."

"Are you really? Harry, you have been running on coffee lately. Do you really think we haven't noticed?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine, its not like I'm sick or anything. I swear to you, all of you, if I get sick, I'll cut back on my hours. My grades haven't slipped so what's the problem?"

"The problem, Harry," Neville started, "Is we never see our mate, Harry anymore and Hermione never sees her boyfriend unless he's got his nose buried in a book, or a notebook writing out his next essay."

"Actually Neville, that's the only way any of us sees Harry, let alone, Hermione seeing Harry," Luna said matter of fact and bluntly.

"Okay, how do you usually see me, any of you?"

"Rushing out the door after cooking Tuesday's meal. Leaving it in the fridge for us to nuke it." Mel told him.

"In that class we share." Luna said.

"Sleeping," said Dean.

"Studying," Ron said bored and shoving potatoes into his mouth.

"Attempting to stay awake and snog Hermione."

"Shut up, Dean!" Mel told him.

"What? It's true!"

"Is that true, Hermione? Harry?" Draco asked with mirth in his eyes.

"Well, he's awake... Usually."

"Yeah I'm awake. Wait, usually?"

"You did fall asleep when I was talking to you last week, remember?"

"Oh right. I'm sorry. I'll, I'll try to be more alert next time."

"Without having to resort to eating coffee grounds to stay awake?" Draco asked.

"I don't eat coffee grounds, Malfoy."

"You sure? Any pot of coffee you've made lately has been almost like sludge. So black I only need a quarter cup to jazz me up in the morning."

"Jazz up, Malfoy?"

"Shut up, Weasley."

"Oh, sorry, I'll try not to make 'sludge' next time." Harry said sarcastically.

"We could make coffee from concentrate and that would solve the how people like there coffee problem," Luna suggested off hand.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Mel exclaimed, before adding to her first remark intelligently. "Then we can put as much coffee and water as we need to even it out to our particular tastes, brilliant Luna!"

"Loony's brilliant again, eh?" Ron asked, only licking his spoon, as he'd cleared out the remaining food on the table.

"Don't call her that, Asshole," Mel told Ron.

"Sorry Luna, Mel... Old habit," Ron grinned sheepishly.

"From the bitch, your sister?" Harry asked.

"No, though I am unsure who started to call me 'Loony.' In secondary school I was commonly called that behind my back predominantly and on occasion to my face." Luna informed them.

"Jackasses! Aren't you glad you're no longer stuck with the cliques of secondary school?" Mel asked them, before continuing. "At least at my high school there were the jocks, punkers, goths, preppies, the band and music crowd, the drama club, the brains, the nerds, the geeks and everyone else."

"What were you, Melanie?" Dean inquired.

"I was in the band, did sets for plays, played a couple non school sanctioned sports and was rather punk inclined. I was everyone else. I drifted about. What about all of you, where did you fit in before university?"

"I played football, but was also in the chess club," Ron answered the question."

"I was usually brought in when they wanted something drawn and I played football," Dean answered.

"I was a nobody and worked," Harry said abruptly.

"I went to a boarding school," Draco said, "And I was quite popular among the other chaps."

"All male boarding school?" Dean inquired sniggering

"Yes."

"That had to be ruddy boring," Neville groaned.

"It was alright," Draco shrugged, before asking to divert the topic: "What about you Luna, where did you fit in?"

"I did not, I was the eccentric outcast."

"I was in the gardening club," Neville said before abruptly shutting up and asking, "Hermione?"

"Hmm, I transferred in, didn't know many people so was rather the bookish drifter no one spoke to."

"That's not true; Harry and I spoke to you."

"Dean, you got on well with everybody," Harry replied.

"This must have been why I was head boy."

"Really Dean!" Hermione exclaimed sarcastically, but smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Clarification: "nuke"- to heat something up in a microwave._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next week, Harry convinced Hermione that she should go home for the holidays. That he would be fine by himself and that if he got really bored he would go visit Luna and Mel on an off day. Reluctantly she left on the train along with Dean, Draco, Ron and Neville; they would all see each other again in January.

A couple of days after his friends went home for Christmas, Harry was working at the dead except for a few regulars, Hog's Head. Aberforth, or Abe, Harry's boss came up to him, obviously as bored with the empty crowd as Harry was with the occasional drinks served.

"How was your semester?"

"It was fine, Abe."

"How were your grades?"

"All B's."

"Any pluses or minuses in there?"

"Yeah, one B-plus, no B-minuses."

"You've still got at least a 3.0 overall right?"

"I do."

"Good. How are you holding up with your hours?"

"Fine."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, why?"

"You just seem rather lethargic today."

"No, I'm fine."

"How are your housemates and girlfriend?"

"Home for the holidays, though I may go up and see Luna and Mel on my off days."

"That should be fun."

"Yeah."

"Missing Hermione?"

Harry nodded, before coughing in his sleeve.

"Are you getting a cold?"

Harry shrugged.

"You can go home now, if you'd like. I'll close up tonight."

"Its okay Abe, I can stay." 

"Harry, we're quite dead. Go home, call your girlfriend, and get some sleep."

"You sure, what if you get a rush?"

"I'll be fine, Harry, go on home."

"Alright."

Harry retreated into the back for his coat, hat and gloves.

"Bye Abe."

"Good night, Harry," Abe called as Harry went out the door.

Upon getting home Harry reheated a plate of spaghetti he had made the day before, grabbed a bottle of beer and went and ate in front of the telly, to wait for Hermione to call him, as she'd been doing since getting home, every night she would call and talk to him after work.

After eating Harry fell asleep. At one-thirty, when the telephone rang he was awoken.

"'Ello?" He answered the telephone groggily.

"Harry?"

"Oh, hi Hermione," He brightened.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but its okay," He replied.

"How was your night?"

"Abe let me out early."

"That's good."

"Yeah, we were dead tonight."

"Why didn't you call me when you got home, then I wouldn't have had to interrupt your sleep!"

"It's alright, Hermione, sorry for making you stay up later."

"Harry, relax. No problem."

"How was your day?"

She yawned, "Rather boring, though tomorrow I'm going out with my cousin."

"That should be fun, eh?"

"Yeah, it should."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, well later today?" She yawned.

"Yeah," He yawned, "If I get off before my shifts up I'll call you earlier, alright?"

"Alright, good night, Harry."

"Good night, Hermione," and he clicked the phone dead, setting it down and settling down to sleep on the couch.

A few hours later, elsewhere in Scotland... Luna sat watching the credits of the late night movie as Mel partially sat, partly laid drooling on the opposite armrest from Luna's own.

Luna heard the front door of the home of Mel's mother and stepfather unlocked, opened, closed and then locked behind whoever had entered. A single person entered the house and stopped at the doorway into the family room (where Luna is currently). "Hello, Mel's friend?" asked Mel's stepbrother, Luna recognized from the previous winter.

"Yes, Luna Lovegood," Luna stood and crossed the room to shake his hand.

"I'm Oliver."

"Yes, we've met previously."

"Have we?" He inquired racking his brain.

"Yes, when you picked Mel up last Christmas holiday."

"Now I remember, you had that ridiculous hat on!" Oliver exclaimed grinning.

"My hat is not ridiculous!"

"Yes it is." Oliver laughed cheerfully.

"In your opinion then."

"Exactly, in my opinion your hat is ridiculous!"

"Okay. I find your hair colour to be ridiculous, Oliver."

"I agree. I agree, I lost a bet, blonde with orange highlights and metallic silver tips does not suit me at all. Hey, would you mind helping me dye it back to normal tonight?"

"I suppose I have nothing else to do as well as I assume you do not desire looking ridiculous in front of your family."

"Exactly, Luna," Oliver smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

H.M. Granger, or Mike as he is called, opened his front door to reveal his niece, Angie. Angie and, Mike's daughter, Hermione, have plans to go out for the day.

"Hey Uncle Mike, is Hermione up and ready to go?"

"She should be down any minute, Ang."

The phone rang. "If you want to go up and get Hermione, go ahead. I'm going to go answer the telephone. Angie went upstairs, while Mike answered the phone, "Hullo Granger Residence," Mike answered.

"Hi Doctor Granger, its Harry. Is Hermione in?"

"She's on her way out in a few minutes."

"Oh okay, will you tell her she doesn't have to call me as late I'll be home all day?"

"Alright. How are you, Harry? You sound ill," Mike said concerned.

"I'm fine, just coming down with something. I'm hoping it will blow over quick."

"Are you enjoying your break, Harry?"

"It's okay. How are your holidays going, Doctor?"

"Very well, thanks, oh here comes Hermione, did you want to tell her yourself?"

"That's alright, sir, you can."

"Alright, good bye Harry."

"Bye Doctor Granger." And the Doctor hung up.

"Hermione," her father called.

"Yes, Dad?"

"That was Harry. He said he will be home all day so you don't have to call him so late."

"Okay, thanks Dad, bye."

"Bye Uncle Mike."

"Bye Hermione, Angie, have a good time." And the two young women went out the door, got into Angie's automobile and drove off for a day of shopping.

After a day of browsing through bookstores, music stores and doing the look in on the sales in the department stores, Angie and Hermione went into a cafe for a bite to eat and something to drink.

The two woman found a table and Angie asked Hermione, what she'd like, as Angie said she was paying, Hermione told her cousin what she would like and Angie went off to the counter to get their order.

After Angie came back with their food and drinks, she asked, "Hermione, is the Harry Uncle was telling you to call your friend Harry?" In between bites they had the following conversation... starting with Hermione answering Angie's question.

"Yeah, Ang."

"How's the bloke doing?"

"He's pretty good; we just finished our third semester of uni."

"Where's he for the hols?"

"Scotland, working unfortunately."

"Why's that unfortunate?"

"Well, he's been working like mad since he got the job in October."

"What's so bad about that? His school work slipping or something."

"No it's just I never get to see him anymore unless he's falling asleep, studying or working. I miss him."

"I take it you've still got that crush on him," Angie remarked.

"Of course I do, he is my boyfriend!"

"You're dating?" Angie asked rather shocked, but grinning nonetheless.

"Yeah, but we've barely been out. I almost think we went out more before we became a couple. Well, we did of course! He took his job soon after you see."

"Ah, gotcha, so you feel like you see him less now then before even though you're living in the same house?"

"Yes! He's usually off to work, classes, the library or sleeping. He falls asleep when we're studying or.. Talking."

"So are you eh hem?" Angie coughed.

"No, we're taking things slow, Ang."

"Purposely or on account of not enough time together?"

Hermione shrugged, not quite sure for once, "Most likely both."

"Gotcha. Do you love him?"

Hermione grinned stupidly, "Yes."

"Even though you never see him and only have a fledgling relationship?"

Hermione again answered, "Yes."

"Well, you have made it through tough times together before, remember last winter? There's no reason that you can't make it through the lack of contact, as long as you know you'll see each other sometime."

"Your right, we have made it through things well beyond lack of quality time together, haven't we?"

"You have and eventually everything will settle down, and remember, last winter you were only best friends then and you couldn't handle being apart."

"That is true, but it's different now."

"How so?"

"Hmm, last year I wasn't bloody pissed at him and in love with him at the same time. I… I was just so shocked at what happened."

"And you missed him still amidst your shock."

"Yes, he's my best friend. I'm scared of what might happen if we broke up. Would we destroy our friendship? Angie, what will happen if something like that happened?"

"Are you thinking about breaking up with him?"

"NO! I'm just rather in a panic over this, this effing what if game that I always play! Will I destroy this because I'm scared of what might possibly happen?"

"Hermione, relax love. We all play the what if and see horrible things happening in our futures, that we'll destroy everything we've ever loved and then it never happens or sadly does, but we do live beyond that. If you and Harry were to break up, think you're only twenty! You've got a whole life to live yet."

"I know.. I'd like to do things and I'd like Harry to do things with me, but I never bloody see or talk to him anymore. I'm ruddy mad about that, dammit Angie, why am I telling you when I should be telling him that I miss him and love him."

"Have you told him that?"

"No."

"Has he told you?"

"No."

"Eh, there's no rush remember, you're twenty and he's nineteen. Though I know something you should try Hermsie."

"What's that?" Hermione asked grudgingly at the nickname.

"Talking to him.. Talk to the bloody workaholic already!"

After arriving home Hermione called Harry. He answered. He is groggy. He is unresponsive. He is sick. The poor young workaholic is ill. Yet, even with taking care of himself: meaning whatever he can reach in the immediate vicinity of not falling over he's fine and wants to maintain his independence and not put anyone off. Or he doesn't want to take up his girlfriend's offer to come be with him two days before Christmas. What a nice bloke to let her, no beg her to not join him because he wants her to have a good holiday! Lovely bloke indeed, well except when he's nodding off on the phone or laying around doing nothing on his "vacation" or the vacation in which he planned that since-he's-not-at-school-he-can-work vacation, what's wrong with the kid? That's no vacation! Instead it is two days prior to Christmas and he's got the flu and has grand plans to lay prone on the couch sleeping away Christmas day. Joy, Joy! Happy Christmas, Harry Potter.

As per family tradition Hermione went along with her parents to the home of her paternal Grandparents to spend the Christmas holiday. Christmas, a day for seeing the family you only see once a year, or a few times a year, perhaps if you live near each other and see each other more often, but more then likely, sparsely throughout the year. The Granger family gathered, opened gifts, ate dinner and caught up with each other and the happenings of one another throughout the previous year. Hermione is currently talking to her Uncle Leo and Aunt Julie. "Hermione, how is your second year of university going? You are a second year now, right?"

"I am Uncle. It's going very well."

"What are you concentrating in, Hermione dear?" Her Aunt asked.

"I'm pre-med at the moment, but am considering switching to chemistry or physics, perhaps bio-chem., many of my science classes will switch over to those, so it should work out."

"That's wonderful. So not going to follow into your parent's footsteps, then?"

"Most likely not."

"Good, we've had plenty of dentists already, why shouldn't you branch away from the family tradition, eh? I did!"

"Say's the pediatrician," Hermione's uncle Don laughed, joining the conversation.

"What are your plans for the rest of your holidays, Hermione?" Her Aunt Allison inquired.

"I'm planning on heading back up to Scotland, a friend of mine is working for the holidays. I was thinking it would be nice for him to have another person around than being all alone for a month."

"That's very considerate of you."

Hermione smiled.

"Have you ran that by your folks, yet?"

"Yes, they think it's a good plan, as they will be working the rest of my time on break."

"Then that's an excellent plan. You get to spend some time in the Scottish winter without classes to worry about, eh?"

She nodded, "Most definitely, that will be lovely."

Hermione headed back on the Twenty seventh of December, by train, to Scotland and Harry. Harry with the flu, Harry laying on the couch freezing and running a high fever, Harry finally slowed down, because it all caught up with him.

"Hermione," Harry smiled upon seeing her, "I didin' know you were coming back," He mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Glad," he reached for her, from his position laying on the couch, and pulled her down, "oops," and he grabbed a tissue and put it on his nose before pulling her to him and snuggling up to her.

"Harry?"

"I don't want to get any bogies in your hair."

She laughed good naturedly, "Harry, its alright."

And he fell asleep hugging her to him on the couch.

----------------------

_Dear Daddy, _

_I hope your Christmas expedition is going well. My stay here with Mel and her family has been splendid. They are wonderful people. Daddy, I was wondering, when is someone too old to date? Is six… No five years my elder too old? I am very much enjoying spending time with him. I do not think Mel or her family would be aggrieved if he and I did decide to pursue a relationship. But then again Daddy, I am not quite sure I am ready, though at others I am certain. He travels a lot and while I am in school, we most certainly will not see much of one another. He and I do have plenty of time to explore whether of not we do want to pursue something, if not now, then in the future. Hmm, I guess I should tell you about him. He is Scottish, plays Football, he doesn't laugh at my eccentricities, has a wonderful sense of humour, and we enjoy each others company. I think Mel and her family may suspect or sense something, but they seem just fine with the possibility… Well, Daddy, I'm off to dinner, there calling me. _

_Love your daughter,_

_Luna_

Harry recovered from his flu, just as Hermione got it. Harry's break in his plans by becoming ill, changed the entire concept of his break and in consequence gave him free time to think.. Well when he was not sleeping or utterly lackluster. One day, when he and Hermione were nearly out of food, Harry went shopping. On his way to the market he stopped in at the Hog's Head Pub to speak to Abe.

"Harry, how are you? All better?"

"I am. How're you, Abe?"

"I'm very well, thanks for asking."

"Seamus, how're you?"

"Marvelous, mate."

"Good," Harry smiled at the Irish bartender.

"What brings you by, Harry?" Aberforth asked Harry as he led the young adult into his office.

"I was wondering Abe…"

"What Harry, come on, out with it."

"Would it be possible if I could only work a day or two a week from now on? I would like to concentrate more on school and.."

"Have a social life?"

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Yeah."

"Harry that's fine. I'm sure Seamus will love any hours he can swipe from ya. What would you like to do for the remainder of your holiday?"

"Well.. My.. Hermione is here now and is sick, so I'd like to be around to take care of her."

"So shall we start you again say end of the week, how about Friday and Saturday night? Would that work?"

"Yes sir, it would, thank you."

"Not a problem. I was wondering when you'd come to me for a cut in hours, you've been running yourself ragged!"

"I suppose… Well yes, really I was."

"You were, but I figured if you needed a switch you would come to me, sure took you long enough, lad."

Sheepishly Harry grinned and nodded.

"Where are you off to today, Harry?"

"Oh, we're just about out of the essentials.. Milk, cereal, tea, soup."

"So off to the market then, eh?"

Harry nodded.

"I'll see you Friday at three then Harry?"

"Yes, sir."

"If you can't come in you just give me a call, alright then Harry?"

"I will Abe."

"Good, now you go get your shopping done so you can get home to your love."

"Bye Abe."

"Cheery o, Harry."

"You leaving now, Harry?" Seamus asked as Harry came out from the back.

"Sure am."

"When you working next?"

"Friday."

"Sweet, I'm scheduled then as well."

"Excellent, see you then Seamus."

Seamus nodded and went back to drying off mugs and glasses.

Harry got home and made some noodle soup for himself and Hermione for lunch. They sat on the couch eating there soup, comfortable in each others presence in the silence of slurping soup.

Hermione broke the silence as she finished her soup, "When do you start back at work?"

"Friday night."

"Really!?" She asked in surprise, and delight at the fact.

"Really, you need me and I would like to actually see you sometimes, you know."

"Even when I'm sick?" She asked, before turning away and blowing her nose.

"How could I not want to see that?" He joked, grinning at her.

She glared at him, before laughing. Her laughter was cut off by a yawn. "I'm not ever.. Tired, but.. But I am."   
"Do you want to go upstairs? You'll be more comfortable then down here."

"I'll be alright, Harry."

"No, no. Trust me, being on that couch day after day is not comfortable."

"Harry," she protested.

"Hermione," He said sternly as he leaned over to help her up. "Want me to carry you?"

"I think I can make it," she said as she wobbled unsteadily. "Oh, just let me lean on you."

Harry smiled. They went up the first flight before Harry decided to just pick her up and carry her the rest of the way.

"Which room, Hermione?"

"Yours, the bed's more comfortable." Harry let her down on the bed.

"Want me to lay down with you?"

"Sure," she yawned, as they cuddled together and went to sleep.

Two weeks later and everyone is back and getting back into the routine of the house, the new dinner schedule was sorted out and school began. Luna is mysterious as ever. Ron is thrilled and gushing about his new nephew. Dean and Mel disappeared till the day before class started. Aside from there arrivals they were not seen except in passing. Harry and Hermione were quite happy with the others company, but also with the new wave of there relationship, no longer the never seeing each other though being a door apart yes we're dating but haven't seen one another in a month relationship as was the status quo of the previous semester since there dating began. Neville brought back a lovely fern, which is now taking up the front room window. And Draco, Draco is back and ready to start the new term.

_AN: After Luna's letter, this is unbetaed, somehow part of my doc didn't make it.. My finals are T/W/T, then I'm off to see my Dad Friday. Next semester will probably be more hectic then this past one, which I apologize about and hopefully can write much on break, in between reading non-textbooks, am considering dropping one class for a Sat class, in my insanity to avoid math. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, 16 is started. And am still fighting with myself over a few future possibilities and how to pull others off. Please Review, would like to know what you think of this. _


	18. 16 Random Everyday Scenes

Warning for mention of rape.. I do not think anyone will have a problem with the mention, just a reaction to a novel, if you do have a problem, let me know in your review.. I don't really think it's a big deal here, but let me know anyway. I am in no way condoning rape, I am firmly against it.. if you read the book being talked about here, you may agree with Ron, or you may disagree with his sentiments.

HU-Part II-Chapter 16

Sometime into the Winter Semester…

Ron Weasley is frustrated, so very frustrated. So far he has had a grand time in his classes, and now he's learning having damn good professors certainly helped. This semester though, he has somehow ended up with the Professor from hell. Everything he turns in somehow turns out to be the wrong. No matter if he goes by the instructions word for word, he is always wrong. No matter if he states his opinion and backs it up, he is wrong. If he incorporates both, still he is damned to failure… or D's, which in university to Ronald Weasley is essentially the same thing. A C is brilliant, because a C is passing and gets you the credit you've been working so hard for…. But D's and below are just rubbish! The material within the class is certainly not helping him either, at the point he is at, he would certainly take Austen or Bronte over this rubbish writer Richardson, sure the parodies of Ricardson's novel are splendid, but the novel itself, the people in Richardson's time must have been quite moronic to enjoy the total trash he was feeding them. Epistolary novels are not the friend of Ron Weasley, that he now knows is for certain and plans to avoid them like a plague from this point in his life till his death. Ron cannot understand how one person can obsess so much over their virtue to her parents no less! Yes Mum and Dad I am Virtuous, over and over again, anyone who says that for 500 pages has to be a bloody liar, or so Ron has concluded. Ron also cannot believe that this woman only receives three letters total in the entire novel, written entirely in letters, do her parent's dislike her that much or dost she protest too much? Now all Ron has to do is squeak by in the rubbish class with a passing grade, at the point he is at, a C is as good as an A.

"Hey Ron, Waz zup?"

He blinked at her, "I hate this class!"

"I'm sorry, is it THE class?"

"Yes," Ron nodded.

"Ouch, what are you doing today?"

"Trying to stay awake long enough to read this."

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"You're really struggling with this aren't you?"

"Yeah, its just sooo bloody boring!"

"Why?"

"I guess its just something that doesn't interest me, I'm trying, but.."

"But what? What would you do if you could?"

"Throw the book across the room, maybe set it on fire."

"Ugh, that's not good, Ron."

"I know. I'm trying but she's just such a bloody bitch, this character, I can't stand her.. Have you ever wanted a character to get raped just to end the agony of the novel?"

"Uh, can't say I have."

"Exactly! I don't want that to happen to people, but it would end the torture of reading about this manipulative bitch."

"Well, what is she doing?"

"Um, well, she's hiding the letters in her petticoats, um…"

"Well what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well he tries to rip them off of her."

"Ah. And you sympathize with him?"

"No, he's just a rake."

"Do you sympathize with any of the characters in this book?" Mel asked waving Ron's novel around.

"Well, perhaps her parents, having to slog through there daughters drivel, heck they even say that they do not have the time to read all of her letters. Who can! Five hundred plus pages.. and it seems like a hundred alone on picking out effing petticoats after the marriage!"

"One hundred pages of picking out dresses, that has to be dreadful. I dislike wearing dresses, let alone shopping for them, that's much, much worse!"

Ron laughed. "Is that why we've never seen you in one?"

It was Mel's turn to laugh at him, "Duh!"

"Do you even own a dress or a skirt, Mel?"

"I do."

"Are they here?"

"Yep, sitting up in my closet."

Ron grinned, "Will you ever wear one just to shock us?"

"If there's an occasion where I must, then I will."

"Hmm, so a wedding, funeral or graduation.. or um.. hmm engagement or birthday party?"

"Ehhh, perhaps a wedding or engagement party, funeral, all I have to do is wear black, graduation, what is anyone going to see beyond the robe? Birthday party, give me a break Ronald!"

"Eck, everyone sure likes to torture me with my full first name, eh Melanie?"

"So torturing one another with first names are we then?"

"I suppose, if we must," Ron replied dramatically.

"But hey, are you doing any better in this class?"

"Uh, slowly, got a C instead of an F on the last essay."

"Whew, I'm glad and relieved for you."

"Me too, if I can keep this up and keep raising my grade I'll be set, or I'll have to drop the class to stay in good status."

"That's right. Do you have enough credits if you have to?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright, but I'm hoping I can pull off a passing grade."

"Is this professor approachable?"

"Eh, not really, rather scary she is a snob, certainly looks down on us, well me anyway that's for sure."

"I'll be sure to avoid her classes."

"Most definitely."

"Its funny how sometimes you get Professor's who drive you mad with the work they thrust upon you, but you end up having the greatest respect and admiration for them, while at other times, you get the work load but a total fucker teaching."

"That's so true. Remember my struggle with my history class?"

"Yeah."

"Thus far she is one of my favorite Professors."

"Its great how that happens, heck, you don't have to take this professor again, Ron, you can pass this shit, buckle down and work your ass off, hopefully it'll work, if not you know you tried your hardest."

"Thanks Mel, I need to get back to this."

"Good luck, Ron." And Mel went off to the kitchen to grab lunch before heading back to school.

Harry is sleeping next to Hermione whom is sitting next to him and frantically rewriting her notes, taking notes on her textbook and doing last minute preparations for her test in the afternoon. She looked at her watch, an hour yet till her exam. "Harry." He went on sleeping. "Harry, wake up, you have class in a half hour."

"Tis an lled."

"Harry, wake up love, you have class."

"Cancelled," he said sitting up, "What're you doing?" He asked curiously at her amidst the books and papers cluttering up his bed.

"I have an exam in an hour."

"Oh, which class?"

"Physics."

"You'll do brilliantly." He said before kissing the side of her head.

"I hope so," she replied nervously.

"You've been working your arse off in that class, you'll do fine. Brilliantly I'd say," He said kissing her, cutting off whatever she had been about to say.

Once they broke apart, a fare few minutes later, she asked him, "Why was your class cancelled?"

"Oh, my Professor had a baby."

"I thought that Professor of yours was male?"

"He is, his wife had a baby. He told us he'd be out around this time, I'm glad I happened to take a wrong turn and walk by his classroom this morning, otherwise I would have been rushing off to class for no reason."

"Lucky you, when I get to take an exam you get to laze about."

"Oh, but your exam shouldn't take more then what? The two hours of the class time, then you can come and "laze about" with me." He grinned at her.

"Isn't it your night to cook?"

"Usually, but not this week."

"Why is that?"

"Luna traded with me."

"Why?"

"She's going out of town this weekend."

"Really, where is she going?"

"I don't know, London or St. Catchpole, not sure."

"Those are two vastly different places, Harry."

"I know," he grinned sheepishly, "She said something about going to see her Father and someone else. I think our little Luna may have a boyfriend!"

"Harry," She laughed and never finished what she had meant to say because she was laughing at the ridiculous face Harry was making.

"Feeling paternal for Luna are you?"

"No, I'd just hope she would tell us all if she indeed had a boyfriend or girlfriend, no matter to me."

"Harry, Harry," She smiled, "She'll tell us all when she's ready, or it could be nothing, maybe an old secondary school friend."

"True, true and Hermione?"

"What Harry?"

"You better get off to class sweetheart." He kissed her good bye, "Good luck, you'll ace your test for sure." As she left Harry pulled a textbook out of his backpack laying on the floor and pulled out his syllabus before turning to the current chapter to begin the weeks reading.

Luna Lovegood made dinner that Wednesday evening, as she had plans to ride the train down to London, to see her father and meet up with a friend of hers.

"Luna, what are you doing cooking? It's Harry's night!" Draco exclaimed, "The lazy slacker, conning you into doing his work is he?"

Luna just glanced at him, before answering, "No, I'll be away on my day and Harry was free enough to switch with me."

"Oh, where are you off to?"

"To see my Father and a friend of mine, she's going to be in the country, I can't miss seeing her for the first time in two years."

"Your friend have a name?" Ron asked coming in at the mere smell of something cooking.

"Of course."

"What is it?"

"Ashley."

"Ashley what?"

"Jones."

"Ashley Jones, from where?"

"Oh, I can't remember the exact place, the United States, though."

"Ah."

"How did you meet her?" Draco asked, as Ron ate toast.

"Summer holiday."

"Summer holiday to where, you dreamy one you, dreaming up the place you saw her last?"

"Dreamy am I?"

Draco gulped, "Yes."

"It is fine, Draco."

Draco smiled.

"What?" Ron asked.

Draco grabbed him by the arm and said, "Luna's going to visit a friend she has not seen in a fair few years, let's see if there's a match on the telly."

"Alright!"

Monday, the following week, Luna arrived back prior to her first class, but as they all had classes and did not see much of one another during the day, no one had the chance to ask her about her weekend away until dinner, meatloaf, prepared by Ron.

"Luna, how was your weekend of freedom from the structure of college life?"

"Splendid. Though you must mean the non-structure of the life of a university student, as the only thing structured would be the times you have to be in a class, at work, or at any meetings or times you have set for yourself or someone has assigned to you. I had dinner with my father Friday, it was lovely to see Daddy again."

"Did you see anyone else?" Mel hinted.

"Yes, my dear old friend, Ashley."

"Its been a few years, how did it go, still mates?" Draco asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ron asked confounded.

"The same thing we were talking about Thursday, Ron," Draco told him dumbfounded.

"Oh."

(sorry for the lack of much of anything going on in this chapter.. the next one will jump a few years ahead…. And I apologize for the lack of postings.. not enough time for anything these days.. I'm on spring break.. staying at school-have to research two massive papers-).. if anyone does enjoy reading Richardson, i'm sorry for the insults that occurred above.


	19. 17The beginning of lives not intwined

(Any grammatical mistakes are my own… this is not betaed)

Hogwarts University

Part III Beyond

…We now begin, around two and a half years give or take after the end of chapter sixteen….

Chapter 17-

Mid-Summer.

Harry, Luna, Draco, Ron, Dean, Hermione, Mel and occasionally Neville are sharing a flat in London, I guess you could say, holding out a bit more before starting lives of their own that are not all intertwined intimately with the others.

No more then a month after Hermione and Mel's completion of graduate school.

"Fuck, this just isn't working anymore is it?" Mel asked Dean out of the blue one night as they lay in their room, Dean going over plans of the hotel he would soon be presenting to his boss.

"What's not working, your bloody alarm clock?"

"No. Us. We've got nothing anymore, have you noticed it too?"

"Yeah.. We… Um.. Probably should have broken this off two years ago when I moved down here," Dean answered uncomfortable.

"We've been hanging on when we're more friends then anything else these days."

"Yeah, the occasional fuck."

"That's what we've been the last couple years, haven't we? Why didn't we see this sooner?"

"We've been blinded by the distance, is what it is Melanie."

"Alright, so friends from now on then, Dean Thomas?"

"Friends it is.. So does this mean I can go after that pretty waitress at the pub?"

"If she'll have you go for it. Shall we go break the news to the rest of the flat?"

"We should, see who's moving in with me and if Luna will have you."

"Let's sure hope so." She laughed. Dean and Mel exited their room.

"Hey everybody, we've got something to say." Dean addressed his flat mates, excepting Mel.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Are you moving out?" Harry asked.

"No, though there may need to be some shifting after this."

"Why?"

"Well, Melanie and I."

"Ouch, full name!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thanks Ronald, but we just broke up."

"And no shouting?" Draco asked sardonically.

"No, the decision is mutual," Dean told them.

"We should have made it ages ago actually," Mel followed up on what Dean said before her. "So Luna, would you like a roommate?"

"That would be fine."

"Thank you, Luna."

"Shall I take on Neville or one of you?" Dean asked Ron and Draco.

"I know Drackiepoo would love his own room, so he can have Nev, if he's ever here and I'll room with you. It'll be like old times!" Ron exclaimed grinning.

"So am I loosing the pigsty?" Draco asked in awe.

"I suppose you are, Draco and I'm not that bad."

"Says you."

"Luna's loosing a Neville and gaining a Mel," Ron cracked up.

"What is so funny, Ronald?"

"Oh, just you go from Neville to Mel, an actual person, whom lives here."

"I am fine having a roommate of Mel's caliber, she is a wonderful person, how she is as a sharer of a room is something I do not yet know though will soon find out. Any suggestions on rooming with Mel, Dean?" Luna asked serenely, yet seriously.

"Oh no, she's a grand roommate."

"So how much extra a month do I pay for rooming with Nev?" Draco asked, "Whatever it is I'm good for it."

"You sure are, Hotshot," Mel replied.

"Yep, I finally got a good case!" Draco exclaimed pumping his fist in the air for seemingly the tenth time since he told them. "Well, sorry to cut you all short, I need to hit the sack, case to research tomorrow, a brief to write and all. Good night everyone."

Luna and Mel started to move her things into their room, Mel could sleep on Neville's mattress tonight and Ron would stick to Draco's room till the weekend.

That night Draco had trouble sleeping, of no fault of his own, just the fault of one pet of Hermione J. Granger.

"I think this cat is going to kill me!" Draco exclaimed irritably as he tried to sleep with Crookshanks climbing on him. The Cat's luminescent eyes staring at him.

"Will you shut up Malfoy, I'm trying to sleep over here, have to work in the morning."

"Then go to sleep, Weasley, while I have a staring contest with Hermione's cat as he is obviously going to deprive me of my much needed rest."

"If you'd shut up, I'd go to sleep."

"Why couldn't I have landed Neville as my roommate, eh Ron?"

"I don't know, but you will soon, why is that bloody cat in here anyways?"

"Why do you think? Harry and Hermione are probably shagging so the door is shut."

"Well they haven't seen each other in months, I'd certainly be the same way."

"Yes they have, she moved in nearly a month ago now, they should be good and set in each other's company again."

"It's never that easy mate, you know that."

"Do I? Who're you to talk anyway, besides this current bird how're you an expert on these things?"

"I have five elder brothers mate, that's how."

"Ah."

"Bill, my eldest was sent on assignment out of country for a month early in his marriage to Fleur and whoa, I don't think I saw them with there hands off each other for another six months."

"What does your brother Bill do?"

"Oh, acquisitions for the big auction houses, museums, places like that."

"Good job?"

"He enjoys it, for awhile I thought he was going to be some kind of Indiana Jones, went on a fare few archeological expeditions to Egypt, then he met Fleur, settled down back in old England to be near her."

"Fleur's not an English name, where is she from?"

"France."

"Cool. Good night Weasley."

"Night Malfoy."

Late October, outside the door to the flat.

"You sure you want to be put up to there scrutiny, Sam? My ex is one of them."

"Yes, its high time I met your mates."

"Alright," and Dean unlocked the door and entered with Sam.

"Hi guys, this is Sam," Dean said to his friend's who were in the living area of the flat.

"Sam, that's Harry," He was cut off.

"HERMSIE!" Sam exclaimed seeing the woman sitting next to Harry.

"SAMMY!" Hermione replied jumping up and rushing over.

"Wow, fancy meeting you again, Hermsie, never in the world imagined that would happen tonight!"

"I agree, wow, you and Dean are dating, it sure is a small world."

"I'd say."

"How do you know each other?" Dean asked as soon as he was able to get a word in.

"We went to primary school together."

"We were best friend's till Hermsie moved away."

"Hermsie? I thought you hated nicknames, Hermione?" Harry grinned, "Well, most of them," he finished with a hidden gleam in his eye.

"I do, but when we were little, Sammy couldn't pronounce my name, Hermsie sure beats, what was it Sam? Hernonemy?"

"I don't remember, something like that, but we ended up agreeing on Hermsie, and unfortunately for Hermione, that's what I've been calling her since. I suppose it beats Herm, eh Her-my-own-nee?"

"It does, considering we know what that means now, eh?"

"Yep."

"How did you and Dean meet?" Mel inquired. "And do sit down!"

"Oh, I work for one of the companies building one of Dean's designs. His boss and my boss conspired to set us up, and they certainly were right about us, and you are, sorry Dean didn't finish introducing all of you.. I haven't seen Hermione since she moved away!" Sam gushed.

"I'm Mel. This is Draco," she gestured to the blonde next to her, "Over there is Ron and Luna's in the kitchen."

"It's lovely to meet all of you. I suppose you're the famous Mel, Dean speaks very amicably of you."

"Yes, we ended well, it was our time, we held on far too long. He seems to really like you, I'm very happy about that." Mel grinned at Sam.

"I'm glad you approve."

"Hey, anyone who can call Hermione something besides Hermione sure must be something special."

----------

December:

The lease to the flat is ending soon, the flat mates, including Neville for once are now considering their courses of action, staying on as co-renters or moving on to new living arrangements.

Neville started things off, "I'll mostly be overseas these days, not much reason for me to keep a flat."

"Really Nev?" Mel asked sarcastically, though without spite.

"Really," Neville grinned, "I'm going to put my things in storage, may bum a place to rest every now and then if none of you mind once in awhile. When I do move back, then I'll get a place of my own."

"I'd like to see what's out in the real world, to perhaps live like the professional I am," Draco told them.

"Harry and I have decided to find a place of our own, started looking already actually."

"Can you both really afford anything on Harry's salary?" Hermione was currently in the process of a prestigious, yet poorly paid internship.

"We'll manage," Harry answered, he and Hermione looking at each other as he said so.

"I'm um.. Well, I'm thinking of going back to the States for a bit, see if there're any options over there," Mel told them.

"Really?"

"Can you get a job with your degree there?" Dean asked.

"Why?" Draco followed up.

"I don't really know what I want to do. A friend of my family has offered me a job, thought I'd take him up on the offer. Though it may only be temporary, maybe not, depends if I'm what he needs or not."

"What is it?"

"Wants me to catalog his manuscripts, books, documents, everything into some semblance of order, so he can have easier access to all of it and perhaps some diction work, he dictates, I write it down or type it, not exactly sure what.. Keep him up with his bills and such as well, I think anyway, pretty much be his assistant."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"I'm not really sure yet, what I'll do," Ron said, admitting to his friend's he is still unsure of living on his own. "If any of you are open to finding a new place to lease and would like to continue to share a place I'm willing." He glanced rather fleetingly at the blonde beside him.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Luna answered, leaning into his shoulder.

"Sam and I are thinking about moving in together, but her lease with her flat mates isn't up for awhile yet, so I'll take you up on that offer for a while, would that be alright, Luna, Ron?"

He looked away from Sam and at his friend's across from him… Kissing.

"WHOA!" Mel exclaimed.

Luna and Ron broke apart, it took a second before their previous actions and where they currently were and with who struck them.

"Um.."

"How long has this been going on or was that a spur of the moment one time snog-fest?" Dean asked grinning.

"Well…." Ron started. "It all began two, almost three years ago."

"THREE YEARS!" Draco exclaimed.

"I suspect you all supposed you were much more observant then you are," Luna said promptly.

Ron then began to tell them what happened three years beforehand:

Three Years Prior.

The housemates decided to have a bash, a few friend's from Uni, one or two of Harry's co-workers and alcohol. Lots and Lots of Alcohol.

Somehow, Ron and Luna ended up in a corner of the living room with a bottle of Vodka, they did shots and they talked, they enjoyed one another's company, they spoke of their childhood, dreams, goals in life, future plans. Luna admitted, her tongue loose from the alcohol, that she had a crush on Ron in secondary school.

"What'd ya think bout me in school, eh L0000n.. A?

"I thought you were smashing."

"Smashing, me? Smashing how.. Smashing?"

"I had quite the… Crush on you Ronald."

"Really? 'Cause Loooona your beutofull." Ron blushed. "I always thought you were really preeettey."

"Why thank you, Ronald." Luna smiled.

"Can I kiss you?" Ron asked leaning in, rather unsure of himself.

Luna smiled beautifully, "You can."

"And that my friends is what happened three years ago.. We kissed the night away, until we fell asleep.. eventually we did make it upstairs, but by then we were so exhausted we crashed to sleep in our alcohol induced stupors.

"We did talk about that night, nothing really progressed beyond the snogging, because we were both rather scared and too wrapped up in our studies and fears to do anything about our feelings. We went out a few times recently.. Decided now was finally the time for us to act upon our desires." Ron told them, grinning as he openly kissed Luna once more.

----

A day or two prior to the end of the lease, the flat mates are having there last night in the flat Harry, Ron, Draco, Neville, Dean and Luna had lived in or occasionally slept there for the past two and a half years. Mel and Hermione are there as well. All moving out of the first place they lived independent of university life. Everything is packed and moved out, excepting mattresses and some blankets, as the plan is to get bloody pissed and spend there last night all together before really joining the real world, without all of your university mates around. Sure they were still all close but now there was some distance, no more living on top of each other.

As I said before, the plan was to drink and have pleasant last night camaraderie, which is exactly what happened…

After a fare bit to drink, enough to start loosening tongues, Luna asked Hermione:

"Hermione, I have always wondered this. Did your parents name you after the Shakespearean character or the David Bowie song?"

"Bowie song?" Ron asked.

"Yes, from Bowie's album _Space Oddity_, **_A Letter to Hermione_** is what the song is called."

"I have no idea, Luna," Hermione said, shrugging, "I know my parents like Bowie. I'll have to ask them which I was named after sometime," Hermione yawned.

"Time to go to sleep, love?" Harry asked.

"I think so, Good night everyone."

"Good night," replied the rest, whom spent awhile longer basking in the apartment before going to sleep themselves.

_AN: Sorry for the delays in posting much of anything.. this story is still ongoing I'm going to try to finish it before June 27th when I'm (keeps fingers crossed) going to Spain for a month, then PA for a couple weeks after that before Uni starts again, I'll be a Senior. I have a good portion of chapter 18 done, and have pretty much been fighting with the ending and how that'll go since the story started. I hope to finish "I'm sorry I do not love thee alas I love another" by then as well.. This is the stretch run of the uni semester so to speak, 3 weeks of classes left, I have 2 giant papers, on e of which has consumed my attention since January.. I have over 100 pages of notes.. its like the pre-thesis, pre-senior seminar class that'll take everything out of you and make you go bonkers. _


	20. 18 Many Directions

Unbetaed… any mistakes grammatically or otherwise are mine or spell check's.

Chapter 18-Many Directions

Everyone has now moved out and settled into there new places. Mel and Neville overseas. Harry and Hermione in a hole in the wall flat. Draco in quite the posh flat. Luna, Dean and Ron sharing one, for the time being.

One of the most trying and hilarious things in this time of there lives, would be when they all gathered at Harry and Hermione's tiny flat, not even large enough to have a full sized refrigerator. It was an adventure to get everyone to fit, heck, it was an amazing feat to even fit Harry and Hermione's clothing!

The flat included: A two burner stove with a half size oven, a miniature ancient refrigerator, and a sink made up their kitchen. The bathroom is a shower stall and toilet, the kitchen sink being the only sink and water supply into the flat. The main room of the flat, which includes the kitchen, contains a table, a desk crammed against the sole window, a dresser next to it and a loveseat crammed against the opposite wall, and bookcases lining the wall between the desk, dresser and loveseat, being obstructed by the table. This table is for eating, working, being annoyed at, stubbing your toe, the table, is the thing to be annoyed at, until you want to build a puzzle, or play a game with your mates piled around it, everyone squeezing in, if you have to use the loo, you better be near it, or have a damn strong bladder those nights..

And the bedroom, just barely fit the bunk bed Harry and Hermione have, which is more for extra storage and avoiding the well earned suspicion of a certain someone's parents, then it is for twice the sleeping capacity.

It seems, that although Harry and Hermione obviously love each other, they are quite scared shitless at the prospect of telling her parents.. whom may or may not know of the true nature of the relationship of their daughter and her best friend. I would presume, that if they are anything at all like their daughter they would be able to infer if anything is going on, as at one time Harry was not terrified of them, and now he is.. Which is More likely then not a by product from his experiences hearing the roars of the parents of Dudley's girlfriends or his Aunt and Uncle ripping into there son for some thing Harry certainly did not want to ever know about. Especially considering those were the only times Harry ever witnessed or heard from afar his Aunt and Uncle even raising their voices at their ickle Dudders.

Harry was at least spared the lectures Dudley received from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon by abstaining from the unmentionable activities of Dudley while in secondary school. Actually Harry was confounded by Dudley even having a girlfriend at all come to think of it. Harry never tried to get anyone to like him, as in primary school, anyone he attempted to be friend's with got pounded by Dudley and his gang. While that did not continue into secondary school, the thought process of relying only on his self was ingrained in Harry, Dean was lucky to weasel his way into Harry's friendship through sheer persistence, he just wouldn't let up and Harry succumbed to having a best mate for the first time in his life. Harry wondered how he would have been upon first meeting Hermione without the influence of Dean, probably even more socially awkward then he was! He thought. Harry was lucky Dudley went to the same boarding school that Uncle Vernon had attended, otherwise, the torture of Harry more likely would have continued until the day Harry had enough and moved out.. which would have brought much joy to his Aunt, Uncle and cousin, Harry could only guess.

hphgllrwdmdtmnl

Much to the surprise (though more like blindness) of them all, Ron and Luna's relationship went rapidly from the accidental outing of there own relationship. Within the year, after the first notion of their relationship by there friends.. what you could call a long secret courtship ended in marriage. Within the next year Ron and Luna were the first of there group to be both married and expecting a child.

Dean and Sam beat them to that one, expecting a baby two months before Ron and Luna's.

hphgllrwdmdtmnl

Nearly a year into her work as a personal assistant Mel was wandering around one of the museums in the city she was living in, when she ran into an, I guess he could now be considered, old friend.. That is if seven years counts as someone being an old friend.

Mel almost walked straight into him, staring at a piece in the exhibit she was currently strolling through. "Mel?" He asked pleasantly.

"Hey!" She smiled before hugging him. "I thought you were still in South America?"

"No, no, I've been here a month and Its looking like I'll be here for quite a while, at least a year."

"Really?" She asked intrigued.

"Really, what're you doing right now?"

"Wandering around here."

"Would you like to go down to the cafeteria for lunch?"

"I'd love to, Nev."

Both were thrilled to see a familiar face in the sea of unknowns that this still unfamiliar city they both now resided in contained.

Neville and Mel began to spend more and more time together, prior to this reunion you could say they were okay friends, they knew one another, spent time together in large groups, but were never ever alone, just the two of them….

Perhaps it was the new environment, perhaps it was because they only knew each other apart from there colleagues, but Neville and Mel started to spend all of there down time in the company of the other, they even grocery shopped together, made dinner for the other in Neville's flat, Mel not having a place of her own, just a room in her boss's house. Neville and Mel's friendship grew beyond what it ever was before.

Neville handed Mel a glass of wine and sat down next to her on his couch. "Do you think any of the others would believe us if we told them about us?"

Mel giggled, "No, they would ask us what we were snorting to say such a thing."

"But they would be incorrect," he whispered leaning towards her.

"Oh I know, so very wrong." And she leant towards him covering the remaining distance to his lips.

"Will you come back with me if I'm accepted to teach and study in London? I know we've only been together eight months but… Melanie will you marry me?" Neville asked pulling a ring box out of his pocket.

Mel's eyes widened, she gasped not expecting this turn of events… 'Was she ready for this?' She loves him, they've professed that to each other over and over again.. She's nearly done with her work.. He's nearly done with his stay here… Only four more months in this city.

"Mel?" Neville asked, holding the ring, with a question in his eyes, waiting for her answer, as her mind raced.

She was utterly speechless opening and closing her mouth… So instead she kissed him, trying to pour all of her feeling into the kiss.

Once they pulled away, Neville asked a shit eating grin on his face from the euphoria, "That is a yes?"

She grinned right back nodding. He put the ring on her finger. She stared at it. She never really saw herself at this point, never imagined this happening to her, now it happened and she was shocked.

Neville embraced her his hands roaming, kissing her senseless and they rapidly removed there clothing..

There relationship was now official.. Before it was almost a joke.. until Neville dared to dream of more.. He was so happy he did it on a whim, an excellent whim, bringing joy to them both.

There mates across the pond will be shocked once they find out, not even knowing that Neville and Mel were even involved, only that both were currently living in the same city.

The next morning over breakfast, Mel asked, "Did you want to get married soon or wait awhile?"

"Either is great for me, I'm just thrilled you said yes!" Neville exclaimed between chewing his toast.

"I'll have to talk it over with John, but I think he may let me go considering the circumstances."

"Really?"

"Yes, and in the four months we have left here I can settle all of his things and probably smoothly transition his things to a new assistant."

"Great!"

A few days later.. Mel stood in the kitchen area washing dishes, as Neville sat on there couch looking through papers.

"John's actually thinking of a change of scenery, he might move over to London."

"Really?"

"Yeah, guess I must be one damn good typist." Mel laughed.

"Don't sell yourself short, love, you do much more then that and you know it!"

"I know, I'm the research assistant. He wants to go use the Royal Archives or something; I think that's why he wants to go to England."

"Ah, makes sense, did I tell you my good news?"

"You didn't, Nev, what?"

"I've been accepted, Associate Professor of Botany as I work towards my doctorate."

Mel stopped washing the dishes, turned off the water and tackled him where he sat on the couch, kissing him in celebration. "We should really celebrate.. Want to go to Vegas?"

"Is that your subtle hint you want to get married today or tomorrow?"

"Hell yes!"

"I'm all for that," Neville said with the world's biggest grin on his face.

Neville reserved the tickets online and the next day after work they flew to Las Vegas and got married.

hphgllrwdmdtmnl

_AN: I bet none of you expected that? Next Chapter. Back to the U.K. Most likely reactions.. h/h stuff.. maybe the end? RL is kicking my ass, I have a 10-12 min presentation Weds, a 10-15 pg and 6-10 pg paper due Friday after next.. Finals, a final art project due Thurs.. and many more hours in the Uni Archives and the Library. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.. My goal is to have this finished before I leave for Spain at the end of June. _


	21. 19 The End

Chapter 19

( Four Months beyond where the last chapter ended. )

Mel and Neville are settling into a flat near his new place of employment, neither have yet to meet with any of their friends, none of their friends knowing of the change and evolution of Neville and Mel's relationship over the last year. Everyone knows that Neville is moving back due to his new job. It could also be inferred that Mel is moving back because of her job as well, her employer is also moving a month or so from the present time. It would not be too far fetched to think that John had sent her ahead to set things up for his arrival, though that is nearly yet at the same time far from the truth. It is true that Mel is to inspect the flat that John is to move into, but nothing more until his arrival.

Mel and Neville moved his things from prior to leaving the country into their new flat, though they still had a few purchases to fill out the place, priorities being a couch or chairs for the sitting room as well as a kitchen table and chairs. Mel had sold or gave away her non essential things, like pots and pans, a couch she'd acquired, her old mattress, etcetera.

"You know Nev, when we tell them our news there going to go fucking ballistic, right?"

Neville shrugged, "Come on, we all shrugged off Ron and Luna. How are we any different.. Its us!"

"I know, but when we were here we were never all that close, remember?"

"Yeah, I suppose, we were all buddies, but the only really close ones out of us were Harry, Hermione and Dean because they went to secondary school together."

"We got closer, you and Harry, Draco and Ron, Dean and Ron through playing football and rooming together, Draco and Harry rooming together, Hermione and Luna and I sharing that room with that bitch."

"Oh my gods, I forgot about that!" Neville laughed. "We all came to be attached to one another living together, griping about each other," he joked, "Keeping that house in one piece."

"We had some great years though."

"We sure did," he smiled pulling her to him and kissing the top of her head.

-hp-hg-ml-nl-ll-rw-dm-dt-

Harry and Hermione bought a house! After two years living in their shit hole of an apartment, they found a place, not in the best condition, but with a few coats of paint and lots of fixing up it would be wonderful. The disrepair of the house was in fact the only reason they could even afford it.

Hermione is by far the bread winner of the two, her salary nearly tripling that of Harry. It was because of her job that they could even speculate about moving out of their little shit hole and into this house that did not include neighbors above, below and to the sides with thin walls. The new house is certainly a wonderful thing, The only problem is it may finally tip the scales and force them to tell her parent's the true nature of there relationship.

Sure they could buy them both living in that shit hole of a flat when she was only an intern, but a full fledged researcher, making quite a bit of money, still keeping the old roommate around? Hmm.. Then again for all Harry and Hermione know her parent's could be privy to there relationship. Its not like it is that big of a secret, anyone with eyes could tell, they have just never out right told her Mum and Dad.

Why?

Why after seven years have Mum and Dad not been told? Hmm.. Harry and Hermione any answers?

"Harry, we really need to tell Mum and Dad, seven years and we have yet to tell them we're even dating?" Hermione asked him as she entered what they considered there living room sorting through the post.

"I'm scared, what if your parents don't like the idea?" Harry asked as he flopped down on their dilapidated loveseat.

"Harry, shut your bloody trap! My parent's love you. They think you're a smashing guy, have for years, they bloody let you sneak into my room in there house and sleep on the floor or in my bed without going round the bend when we were teenagers, that has to tell you something! Mail for you," She handed him a stack of letters.

"I know, I know.. I'll go with you to that get together thingy there having next week, eh? We can tell them then?"

"Tell them that we've been seeing each other for seven years?"

"Yes." Harry said firmly.

"Finally, you wimp."

Harry shrugged, "I have been one. I guess its time." Harry said before opening one of his letters, one from his lawyer.

"THIS CANNOT BE FUCKING RIGHT! Hermione, read this… It **does not** say what I think it does, does it?" He thrust the letter at his girlfriend.

"One Million Pounds…. Wait a minute… HARRY, ONE MILLION POUNDS… due to you from Pettigrew's seized accounts… ONE MILLION FUCKING POUNDS HARRY!"

"THIS IS FUCKING INSANE! Is this serious?"

"I don't think this is one of Sirius' jokes, Harry. This has offical seals and everything on it.."

Harry grinned at her, "We can pay off this house, fix it up, buy some furnture that isn't dieing! Put our bed on a frame!"

"Harry, are you sure? Buying this house.. What if….."

"We're already buying the bloody thing, you think we're going to split up next week?"

"No, but."

"No buts, relax, we're fucking best friends and love eachother, we'll be good for the future, better off then loads of other couples."

"I cannot believe that the man your parent's named as your godfather embezzled one million pounds from you, that was for your future and well being growing up, Fucking bastard!"

Harry just grinned, before they snogged away the evening on there soon to be in the rubbish bin loveseat.

-hp-hg-ml-nl-ll-rw-dm-dt-

Neville and Mel's flat, a few days later.

"'ello Mel, you beat us all here?" Ron greeted, as he and Luna entered Neville and Mel's place.

They three hugged and entered the flat, which now included living room furniture and a dining room table.

"Yeah, I suppose I did, Ron. How're you? Luna, how about you?"

"I'm great!"

"I am well, Melanie, how have you been faring these past couple years?"

"Very well, and yourself, Luna?"

Luna smiled.

Harry and Hermione, as well as Dean and Draco arrived soon after Ron and Luna.

The group settled into Neville and Mel's livng room.

"So Nev, you spent the last year and a half in the states?"

"Yeah, had a nice gig there, but the one I was offered here was so much better and I can work on my doctorate here."

"Wow, Nev, never saw you working toward a Ph.D!" Draco exclaimed.

Neville shrugged, "How's Francis?"

"Oh, Frankie is doing great, just got promoted and he's moving in with me!"

"Congratulations Draco, that's a big step!"

"Sure is! What've you been up to, Mel, and you never sent us your new address here, what is it?"

"Here."

"You and Nev, both living here, but there's only the one bedroom," Ron said.. as it dawned on all of them.

"Neville and I got married a few months ago."

"Your bloody fucking with me!" Ron exclaimed.

"Nope, we flew to Vegas and got hitched," Neville laughed.

"Well Congratulations to the both of you!"

"Did your lawyer ever get back to you on the trial, Harry?"

"Oh yeah, he sure did.. Harry got quite the mother load."

"That's great, sure will help you fix up your new house, won't it?"

"That it will," Harry grinned.

"Sam and I have some news," Dean cleared his throat, as everyone turned to he and Samantha.

"I proposed to her and she's accepted. We're gonna get married!"

"That's brilliant Dean!"

"I suppose we should share our news as well, oy Luna?"

"Ronald and I are expecting a child in around seven months."

And the Congratulations and merry making went along for a few hours as the friend's got to know eachother after long and short absences and time apart living separate lives.

-hp-hg-ml-nl-ll-rw-dm-dt-

The next week, Hermione's parents house.

"Hermione, Harry! How are you doing, come in, come in," Hermione's father greeted.

They hugged her parent's and entered the house.

"Mister Granger, Mrs. Granger," Harry greeted, "I have something I need to tell you."

"Oh Harry, call us Mike and Jane already. You've known us for years, it is alright."

Harry nearly quaked and smiled gingerly, "Hermione and I have been seeing one another since our second year of uni."

"Really, only since then? Was sure you were after first year, ah well.. I suppose I lost the bet, Homie?"

"I suppose you did, Love," Homer "Mike" grinned at his daughter and her boyfriend.

-hp-hg-ml-nl-ll-rw-dm-dt-

On the trip back to there home, Hermione turned to Harry and said, "There was nothing to be afraid of, was there?"

"I suppose not," Harry laughed. "I really do like your parents."

"That's good, because I assume we'll be seeing a lot of them as the future and our relationship progresses."

"That I'm sure we will be."

"Don't worry, Harry, nothing more to be afraid of as we grow old together."

"Except for children, that'll be more fun though, especially getting there when we decide to, that's for sure."

"Oh most definitely, my love." Hermione said as she drove her old car, the same from the drive to University those years before, back to there London home.

-The End-

I hope you all enjoyed this story… started before book shit I mean six. Review, let me know what you thought.. This was unbetated.. I did as I promised, I finished before book 7! This will more likely then not be my final HP fanfic, unless I write parodies after book 7.. The only other thing I have going currently is a Battlestar Galactica:2003 parody.


End file.
